


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：一次结伴

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, just the friend, special friend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【挺喜欢《卡班库尔物语》的，小时候的诺克提斯在梦里和守护他的卡班库尔的冒险，设计超可爱。后来卡班库尔还和长大后的诺克提斯一起参加嘉年华，是诺克提斯特别的朋友呢，也很关心诺克提斯。游戏里王子还可以给它起名字。介于15里大家的名字都有参考拉丁文，所以我打算也给它拉丁文，Somnium，意思是“梦”，就翻译名字叫“索米伊姆”好了。介于王子小时候连露娜芙蕾雅的名字都叫不全，所以起名字简化，叫“索米”好了】14岁克劳德（离开家乡的年龄）& 8岁诺克提斯（受伤时的年龄）【那个时候性格都还是很单纯可爱羞涩开朗的，所以会很欢快。总之放一下随意拼的截图，为了能阅读时帮助构建画面】
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Cloud Strife, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	1. 你好呀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoiselina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/gifts).



> 【挺喜欢《卡班库尔物语》的，小时候的诺克提斯在梦里和守护他的卡班库尔的冒险，设计超可爱。后来卡班库尔还和长大后的诺克提斯一起参加嘉年华，是诺克提斯特别的朋友呢，也很关心诺克提斯。游戏里王子还可以给它起名字。介于15里大家的名字都有参考拉丁文，所以我打算也给它拉丁文，Somnium，意思是“梦”，就翻译名字叫“索米伊姆”好了。介于王子小时候连露娜芙蕾雅的名字都叫不全，所以起名字简化，叫“索米”好了】
> 
> 14岁克劳德（离开家乡的年龄）& 8岁诺克提斯（受伤时的年龄）  
> 【那个时候性格都还是很单纯可爱羞涩开朗的，所以会很欢快。总之放一下随意拼的截图，为了能阅读时帮助构建画面】

克劳德坐在嘉年华游乐园的椅子上垂头丧气，他手里的那张所谓“简历”的小稿纸就如同一张废纸。他没有任何工作经验，更重要的是他只有14岁，这里不接受他的打工要求。  
远离家乡，在大都市里谋生。他有着一个绝妙的目标和计划，可现实往往比他想的要困难。虽然他对蒂法说过自己和村子里其他男孩子不同，不单单是为了找寻工作。但决定入伍军队成为士兵之前，他需要做和其他男孩子一样的事情，就是先让自己能够有足够的钱和地方养活自己。  
于是他想到了最基础的事情——打工，毕竟他连这里的一切都还不熟悉，如何开始都是个问题，至少他要让自己稳定下来。只不过以他的资历，在繁华的大城市里找一份简单并符合他年纪的工作并不容易，而他今日就糟了第四次拒绝。  
好在为了让孩子们开心快乐的游乐园老板并不是一位铁石心肠的人，他好心肠的安抚了一番失落的克劳德，并且给了他游乐园里面的游乐券，说他可以在院中玩一玩再离开。如果这等好事落在其他孩子身上，这个免费之行必定是一周里最棒的事。可这在克劳德身上并不适用，毕竟他连未来几天该如何度过都不清楚，甚至都该担心一下自己吃什么。  
这时候他注意到了一个距离自己不太远的小小身影。  
没有家长和朋友的陪护，独自靠在游乐园巨大柱子旁的是一位有着柔顺黑发小男孩。他穿着应季的短裤和现在流行的帆布鞋，身上的短袖衬衫和帽衫夹克也都是黑色调为基础，使得他同周围那些衣着鲜亮的孩子们有着很大程度上的不同。  
不同的还有一点就是，他看起来并不是那么开心，甚至有点为难。倒也不是说他一个人太孤单，而是看起来他像在犹豫着些什么。他扶着柱子面朝院内通道路对面的巨大黑色城堡，克劳德寻着他目光看去，那个地方正是鬼屋。巨大怪兽张大嘴，獠牙下形成的入口处有着装扮成僵尸的工作人员，一脸严肃的把排队的游客一波波请进血红的帘子后。  
男孩盯着城堡的入口一动不动，看起来他是很想去但又不敢去。克劳德对他内心纠结的过程不是很感兴趣，毕竟他觉得这种行为在小孩子身上还挺常见的，也很合理，反正鬼屋就是这样的存在吗！  
克劳德自己也不想去玩那个，他不想承认自己害怕，只不过觉得里面的道具都是假的，在现在心情的影响下他完全提不起兴致。  
“啊…！等一下，索米！”  
就在克劳德刚默默转回视线低下头思考今天后半日该去哪里找工作时，他听到了刚才方向传来的小小惊呼。对方不希望很大声所以能听出来正在拼命压低嗓音，却根本收不住。  
克劳德转过头，发现那个男孩正在紧张的朝自己的方向小跑。但很快引起他注意的则是一团白色的东西正跑来自己脚边。接着他还没看清，那个东西就跳上长椅，吓得克劳德险些从椅子上窜起来。  
不过白色的东西也就此停下，定睛一看是有着白色小阔耳狐外表的卡班库尔，说实话相当可爱。这帮克劳德稳定住情绪，不知情中卸下防备，僵持着姿势坐回长椅的边缘处。  
他稍有吃惊的盯着卡班库尔的那双红宝石色的眼睛，不得不承认自己被眼前这只有着可爱小角，毛茸茸的大尾巴，以及长长耳朵的生物给吸引走了注意力，甚至内心深处产生了想去摸一摸的冲动。不过他身体还没做出反应，眼前的白色绒球就叫了一声，吓了他一跳。  
“抱歉…”男孩踌躇的来到长椅旁，如同寻求帮助似的不停扫去椅子上的卡班库尔，随后勉强的弱弱朝克劳德道了一声歉，但几乎快听不见。“喂，索米，走吧，”他央求着椅子上的小生物，刚退后腿半步的脚却因对方没有行动而迫不得已停下来，现在他看起来更为难了。  
这只卡班库尔是他的吗？因为有“索米”这样的名字，所以应该就是了吧。克劳德扫着眼前的两个身影，脑子瞬间冒出许多问题来，但从他的性格来看他终究一句都没能问出口。  
卡班库尔又可爱的叫了一声，在长椅一条条的木板间跳动了两下前脚，朝着男孩抖抖耳朵。男孩像是才反应过来，立刻拿起手里的手机阅读起内容，随后不好意思的摇摇头。  
这是又让克劳德挺吃惊的一件事，因为这名男孩看起来比他小很多，但却有一部相当高级的手机。触屏的长方形智能手机被他捧在手里，操作起来好像很方便。介于男孩的手很小的关系，所以他几乎是两只手一起才拿稳。  
接着卡班库尔就像是两名男孩之间的交流纽带，他如今正转回克劳德的方向，甩甩尾巴靠近一步叫了起来。看来他想要传达什么，但是克劳德听不懂，只能很困惑的皱起眉头，歪歪脑袋，毫无办法。  
这时男孩上前，双手把手机礼貌的递到了克劳德眼前。看来是叫他使用手机的意思，不过对方似乎也没好意思多解释，只是腼腆的望着他，脸颊红通通的，相当害羞。  
克劳德犹豫着拿过手机，此时小狐狸叫了一声，手机短信的对话框里也随着提示音弹出了一句话。  
《终于可以一起说话了呢！你好呀！》  
克劳德差点就张大了嘴巴，他困惑的眨眨眼扫过手机，又把目光落在卡班库尔身上，小心翼翼的询问，“是你吗？”这次卡班库尔干脆的回答直接就出现在了手机对话框里，完美的验证了他的猜测。  
他扫过之前的对话记录，发现在卡班库尔跳上长椅来找他时，有对他说话。  
《嘿，你好吗？》这是当时卡班库尔对他说的第一句话。  
《你想要和我们一起玩吗？》这是第二句。  
随后便是先前与男孩之间的对话，《拉上他陪你一起玩吧》。  
读到这句时克劳德皱了皱眉头，因为他可没有义务陪比自己小这么多的孩子玩，再说也不认识对方。现在他也能理解男孩之前央求卡班库尔离开时的为难模样，看来对方也不好求自己一起玩。  
至少可以断定的是，男孩的确是用过手机同这只小生物沟通的，而手机里的对话记录看起来非常长。即使克劳德并不是有意偷看记录，但他扫到了最顶头的一句，《他也是一个人，叫他和你一起去鬼屋探险吧！》也许就是说完这句话后卡班库尔才来找他的。  
很快对话框又弹出新的信息，页面也自动跳到了最下方。卡班库尔坐到椅子上，乖巧的望着克劳德，与此同时窘迫的男孩正站在原地正不知所措，双手揪着衣角，鞋底不安的搓着地面。  
《你愿意和诺克特一起玩吗？》白色的绒球歪歪脑袋，红色的眼睛眨了眨，看起来它非常期待克劳德可以答应这个请求。  
“诺克特…”克劳德的注意力先落在了名字上，这是他对于眼前的小男孩所知道的第一个信息。  
或许是听到了自己的名字被叫到，男孩立刻紧张地抬起头，赶紧回应着点点小脑袋，“嗯，你可以叫我诺克特…”他听起来非常羞于对陌生人开口，可还是礼貌的露出微笑以示友好。随后他像是尬于不知道怎么继续话题，低头望向卡班库尔，伸出手指，“它是索米。”  
《全名是索米伊姆哦！》小狐狸翘起耳朵看了眼诺克特，随后欢快朝克劳德叫起来，《虽然是诺克特起的，但是他却总是叫不好全名，所以叫我索米。》  
总觉得有点好笑，这只白色的生物更像是以为成熟开朗的大人，牵动着两个男孩之间的进展。如果比做人的话，索米就是很自来熟并友好的人吧？而且它抖出来的料非常有趣，一想到这个叫作诺克特的男孩对于自己起的名字都叫不好并害羞的画面，克劳德就忍不住小声乐了下。  
因为看不到手机上的对话，诺克特非常好奇克劳德在笑什么。他睁大蓝色的眼睛，又羞于没能开口，不过因为发现克劳德比自己的想象的要柔和，从而暗暗松了口气。  
《你叫什么名字？》  
克劳德被问到这个问题后逐渐恢复到往日的表情。不过面对眼前陌生的男孩和卡班库尔，他的警觉心比平日要好上很多。毕竟自从来到这个地方闯荡，作为14岁的他心理压力还挺大的。  
“克劳德。”他简短的回答，从而注意到这也许是近期被问到最多的问题，也是自己总会需要回答的第一个问题。  
没想到的是，这时候诺克特却冲他伸出手，如同大人们见面打交道一样等着他握住。这应该是彼此都提到名字作了介绍后，一种所谓“成熟”的表现吧？就连男孩脸上的笑容都多了一点点精神，非常友好。  
他的家庭出身一定很好，克劳德这样想着伸出手搭了过去，随后被对方软乎乎的小手握住，但谁都没主动摇一摇，就这样攥着手。并且他注意到对方是双手握住他，最大程度表达了诚意和尊重，这使克劳德有点不知所措，空出来的手不好意思的揉了揉自己的牛仔短裤。  
结果动作就这样卡住了，因为他们都不清楚谁该松开手，或者这个突如其来的见面该怎么进行下去。克劳德还是有身为年长孩子的自觉的，即使他几乎没怎么和别的孩子打过交道，也不会陪人玩耍，但为了能独当一面，他还是使劲推着堵在后喉咙里的话语，叫自己表现出大孩子的一面，展现出点可靠精神。  
“你多大了？”  
“8岁。”  
“嗯…我14岁。”  
“嗯。”  
于是一段非常简短且尴尬的对话如兵乓球似的来回在两个孩子之前跳动，随后就突然断了。克劳德也有点承受不住的别开头，不知道该说什么。所幸他看到了还在自己手里的手机，这才找到理由再度开口把手机还回去。  
“你是要去鬼屋吗？”金发男孩碧色的眼睛望向斜前方的巨大鬼屋以及队伍，总算话题回归到了正题上。克劳德还没能完全接受这个太过突然的邀请，毕竟他可不擅长同小孩子玩。  
卡班库尔一下子来了精神，立刻起身叫着转头跃向诺克特，如同在帮他肯定一样。但是卡班库尔对于8岁的小孩子来讲太大了，诺克特双手抱着手机怕其掉到地上，立刻缩着脖子弓起背承受卡班库尔的重量。但是白色的绒球并不需要拥抱，反而轻巧的攀爬到小男孩的脖子后，踩着肩膀蹭了蹭。  
这一番动作可让诺克特吃不消，他发出小声的抱怨，却因为实在是稳不住肩膀上的生物，最后晃悠悠的一屁股坐到了长椅里。木质长椅在铁框的支架上晃了晃，克劳德也趁机重新找个姿势调整了坐着的方向。于是两个人变成了并排而坐，反而更像是卡班库尔故意这样引导的一样。  
《诺克特不敢一个人进去》，落回诺克特腿上的卡班库尔这样叫着，把显示出这段文字的手机叼走，传送到了克劳德腿上。在此之前就注意到索米说了什么的诺克特，顿时脸红的喊着“不要说出来啊”，但发现为时已晚，只能双手交叉着坐在那里，窘迫的低着头盯住叠加在一起的双脚。  
被主动谈话的小动物弄的也有点手足无措的克劳德，这回能够好好的拿起手机立刻进入到对话当中。他发现8岁的男孩对这件事显出不甘和害羞，他能理解，所以也没打算嘲笑对方。  
“你家长呢？”  
“爸爸工作很忙。”  
“那你的朋友呢？”从刚才起对方就只是和卡班库尔一起，并没有其他朋友一起来游乐园，这点同自己很像。  
“也在工作。”  
克劳德有点奇怪的绷起嘴角，却没深入询问。“朋友”的话应该是只差不多年纪的小朋友吧？至少克劳德自主这样认为。但是这样年纪的小朋友却说是“工作”，令克劳德很不解。但他没必要套那么多信息，所以也就此作罢。  
《大家都突然有事就离开了，所以没人陪诺克特玩了。》卡班库尔耷拉下耳朵，与此同时男孩蓝色的眼睛里也带出点寂寞，就这样双手握拳放在膝盖上一语不发，反而更让人觉得很孤独。  
不过如果工作结束后，至少会有人回来接他回家吧？这样一想，克劳德反而自己感到了寂寞。他想到了蒂法的脸，家人的脸，还有熟悉的尼布尔海姆，而这里的所有一切都很陌生。虽然他志向远大，充满动力，但也会有累的时候。结果克劳德也逐渐安静，金色的刘海后不自觉有点思乡之情流入眉间。  
这张不大的长椅上，瞬间就变成了两名孩子忧郁的情怀现场。  
“克劳德…？”  
忽然身旁的小男孩叫了克劳德名字，应该是怕自己叫错，男孩语气的结尾很不确定的变成了疑问句。好在对上视线被给予肯定后，男孩立刻恢复了安心的模样，“克劳德也是一个人吗？”  
克劳德尽力让自己看起来没事，因为他的明日和未来可是有着很明确的目标的，“嗯，是来找工作的。”  
“工作？”瞬间睁大的眼睛能看出来诺克特有多吃惊，整个人的后背都挺直了，就连索米也竖起了耳朵。紧接着诺克特往前倾身，侧头好好的面向克劳德，由衷的感慨出“好厉害呀”的称赞。毕竟对诺克特来讲，工作这种事应该还挺遥远的。  
“不过失败了，”克劳德试图逞强，让一切讲出来都变得轻松，可惜他又失败了。作为刚起步的新的人生，一上来的遭到拒绝对他来讲还是很受打击，更何况他的性格比他想的要纤细许多。  
“这样啊…”担心是不是自己说错了话，诺克特回应的话也变得有些勉强，安静的坐正身子。于是两个人又变成了并排坐着，朝着前方的姿态，气氛降回到刚才的温度。  
“原来不是来玩的呀，”诺克特细碎的念叨着，随后伸手抱过了卡班库尔，将其托到了腿上圈入小小的怀中。卡班库尔此时变得非常听话，出于担心，它一直仰着头望着诺克特的脸。  
刚才的话能听出来有点失落，因为克劳德只是来找工作的，并非是游客，所以诺克特肯定不敢邀请对方和自己玩。此时此刻他望着索米的眼神更多出一点求救的依赖，应该是希望被允许离开，不去打扰克劳德，也让自己下的了台。  
“为什么要去鬼屋？”这次换克劳德努力找话题，他也不清楚为什么自己还留在这里同对方对话，或许是看着这样的小孩子坐在那里的模样让他萌生了希望自己得更可靠之类的想法吧？总之有点放不下。  
这个话题瞬间令诺克特涨红脸，耳根都在发烫。他不好意思的抿抿嘴唇，低声的回答，“希望自己能挑战一下。”不过进去就是一大难关，看来诺克特是卡在这第一步上了。“希望自己可以变得大胆一些…吧。”因为自己不敢去的想法已经被克劳德知道，诺克特便没敢去同克劳德对视。  
克劳德瞅着对方，双脚随性的晃了晃。他虽然不知道为什么对方执着于鬼屋而不选其他设施，但对方想要突破自己的想法倒是多少能理解，小孩子们总会有这样的希望。  
诺克特希望成为什么样子呢？克劳德没能问出来。但他的确挺想知道，而对方一定也是有着目标才会这样想的吧？就像是自己，希望可以成为萨菲罗斯那样的大英雄，可以让蒂法注意到自己。  
“既然没得到工作…”克劳德转开头，顶着斜前方的地面。放在推测的手握成了拳，随后他一鼓作气站起身，对着诺克特指了指鬼屋的方向，“下午也不知道干什么，所以要不要去里面看看？”  
配合着诺克特恢复光彩的面容，索米欢快的摇起尾巴跳到了地上，他叫着对诺克特说了句《太好了呢，诺克特！》，就围着克劳德转了一个圈。  
“嗯！”诺克特也从长椅上一跃而下，对着比自己年纪大的金发男孩露出笑容，欢迎了对方的加入。  
想着自己要展现出年长人的一面，也为了确保年纪小的人走丢，红着脸的克劳德冲诺克特伸出掌心。等到被牵住手后，克劳德这才察觉到自己耳根也在发烫。他觉得这不算坏事，甚至是一种进步，于是内心多了对自身的肯定。  
就这样，他们两个人朝着那座阴森恐怖的城堡出发了。


	2. 感谢你

克劳德不擅长应付鬼怪和幽灵，虽然他从来都没见过真的。他小时候就不喜欢听尼布尔海姆海姆后山的可怕传闻，也不喜欢跟着其他孩子听村里大人们讲恐怖故事。  
现在他已经十四岁了，他不会信的！尤其是在游乐场，他是不可能为了鬼屋里的装饰而害怕的，甚至他应聘打工时愿意在这里找一份工作。  
可等着他在鬼屋里走了一趟出来后，他还是觉得自己冒了冷汗。他保持淡定，步伐稳健，表情毫无波澜，紧咬的牙关没给他丢脸。但是如果去拍一下他的后背，你就知道他衣服底下汗水有多少，白T恤在阳光下都会因为变色而出卖他。  
“克劳德…好痛哦。”  
身边的叫声让克劳德回过神，他这才注意到自己走出来后也抓着诺克特的手。他从来不知道自己有攥得那么紧，但这绝对不是因为害怕，而是中途在黑暗柔软的充气通道里通过时，诺克特被负责惊吓的工作人员戳了一下，顿时叫了出来。克劳德立马跑出洞套，用力将对方小小的身子从通道里拽出了来，于是就这样抓了一路。  
“抱歉，”克劳德心虚的松开手，他觉得喉咙又干又涩，对于刚才鬼屋里的画面心有余悸。  
两个孩子牵了一路的掌心里都是汗，他们各自都有点不好意思，也很不甘心。相互别开头，就这样把手心在衣服和裤子上搓了搓，像是什么也没发生，谁也不愿意提到自己刚才有多害怕。  
起初进去时一切都好，远处前几组游客的叫声掺杂在营造气氛的恐怖音效中，显得非常做作。克劳德觉得那样很幼稚，他已经十四岁了——他把这组两位数念了好几遍——他不会像小孩子一样哇哇乱叫，也不会和那些疯狂的大人一样对着道具狂笑壮胆。  
所以他为了起到对于身边这个八岁孩子的的安慰，他想也许自己能做点什么有用的事，比如开玩笑。  
可惜他不会开玩笑，他从来不是一个懂得开玩笑的人，他也从来没开过玩笑。他倒是听过其他人开的玩笑，只是他也不懂的捧场。  
姑且这次他努力了。比如当他看到一位披头散发坐在那里的女子时，他干巴巴的对一旁的小男孩感慨了一句“做得相当不错，也许可以帮她梳起头发”这种能激起他羞耻心的台词，结果下一秒那位女子居然站了起来向他们走来。若不是诺克特硬拉着他往门那边跑，他可能不知道怎么找个台阶下。  
庆幸的是，诺克特后来从来没提起过那位女鬼的事。  
“索米！”白色绒球的出现让克劳德从不堪回首的几分钟前回过神，诺克特叫着卡班库尔的名字，小跑过去一把将其抱住。但因为很重，所以诺克特蹲了下来，卡班库尔就这样抬着前爪搭在小男孩白皙的膝盖上，抬起身子舔了舔他的脸。  
卡班库尔啾啾啾的叫着，而手机则在诺克特的裤兜里嗡嗡作响。只是因为诺克特忙着抚摸索米的绒毛得到治愈，因此并没拿出来看。克劳德猜想，这只卡班库尔应该只是在询问关心的话，或者询问他们是否挑战的成功。  
在进入鬼屋前，卡班库尔就不神不知鬼不觉的不见了踪影，并没和他们进去。诺克特说它总是这样，会来无影去无踪，已经习以为常。现在出来迎接他们，或许先前在什么地方等着他们呢吧？  
“谢谢你陪我进去，”冷静下来的诺克特回身不好意思的道谢，他腼腆的笑容印在红丹丹的脸蛋上，显得又稚气又可爱。他刚才脸就很红，也有可能是惊吓的关系。诺克特多少会因为没能独立完成挑战而泄气，但他也肯定因为有人陪自己度过时间而开心。  
克劳德简略地回了句“这没什么”，他不确定这句话会不会让自己显得很酷，毕竟以前从没和其他村中的小伙伴如此交流过。  
结果这句后，两个人就迎来了短暂的沉默。喧嚣的游乐园里，阳光下的鬼屋大门前，两个不同年龄段的男孩面对面站着，总有一种即将道别的感觉。的确，他们的相遇只是一个偶然，结伴也只是临时，诺克特肯定无法想象克劳德今后会去找怎么样的工作，而克劳德也不会知道诺克特接下来要去玩什么。  
然而克劳德却没直接告别离开，也不是因为他觉得自己有责任陪对方玩——至此他都不懂自己怎么玩上了——但他有点放不下对方，尤其是看着八岁的孩子独自在游乐场里，总觉得格外的古怪。  
诺克特也不懂为什么对方没走，也没提出其他想法，只是停在跟前一副忧郁的模样。两个人就这样大眼瞪小眼，僵持了几秒，谁也不好意思说点什么，也根本没有其他计划。  
忽然诺克特肚子叫了一声，他尴尬的捂着肚子难以启齿。边上的索米从地上站起来，翘起尾巴小声呜咽了一声。不用翻译也应该知道它的意思。所以虽然羞于张口，却诺克特还是努力发出邀请，“要不要去吃点东西？”  
克劳德没有拒绝，因为他自己也很渴。  
虽说身上的钱不多，但克劳德是不可能让小孩子给自己请客的。当然他也没有必要顾及对方有没有钱，这种时候总能分得很轻。  
诺克特自然不需要他担心，甚至小孩子按着手机用信用卡直接在付款即上刷钱时，克劳德都震惊了。  
“你已经有信用卡了吗？”等找到座位坐下来后，克劳德还是有点在意的问出口。  
“嗯，”诺克特显点了点头，但又很快思考着歪歪头，“这是我爸爸的，他把其中一个当作了我的零用钱。”  
对方讲得太过自然，这使得乡下小子克劳德又吃惊又震撼还有点羡慕嫉妒。虽然他自己不太能理解内心这种幼稚天真的情绪怎么复杂的诞生和交缠的，但或许这是很普通的情绪，他也没在意。但不管怎么说，他决定明天一定要找到一份能打工的工作！  
食物是游乐场最常见的，披萨和热狗，还有薯条与洋葱圈。克劳德喝着橙子口味汽水，意识到这种时光他从没体会过，因为尼布尔海姆并没有游乐场，他只听说过。  
再看看对面捧着小杯可乐叼着吸管的诺克特，克劳德敢打赌对方应该很常来这种地方。  
“克劳德要回家了吗？”诺克特鼓起勇气问出口，他双手握着桌子上的一次性饮料杯，看起来似乎很担心对方给出肯定答案。  
克劳德有些为难，但他…说到底应该算是无处可去？他的家的确不在这个城市里，临时租的地方目前在他心中无法坦然的称之为“家”，因此他特意回避了这个问题，“今天还没有其他计划。”  
不，其实他有，他应该从车站那一份免费报纸，看看有没有哪里招工。只不过他的年纪和阅历，基本上报纸上的正规招聘没有一个是他能用得上的。他最好还是想一想特种兵入伍的报名地点在哪里，然后想办法处理车票问题并提前抵达，如果能入伍，他就可以省去住宿和吃饭问题了。  
“那要不要一会再玩一下呢？”诺克特双脚在桌子下不安的交叉着，左右换来换去，但是他还是发出了邀请。即使眼前这个男孩他一点也不了解，但总觉得共同患难经历了鬼屋的恐吓后，有了那么点友情诞生。至少他这样认为，小孩子总能很快放下心防。  
克劳德没第一时间回答眼前的八岁男孩，以为他并不擅长和认为。他肯定不会和其他人那样在刺激的设施上放上尖叫，也不会开心到哄堂大笑，更不善于找话题聊谈和发挥幽默感，他自认为自己挺无聊的。  
忽然诺克特的手机在塑料桌子上震动了一下，被扩大的声音吓了两人一条。与此同时卡班库尔扒着桌子边从一旁的空位子上站起来，用小爪子把手机拨到了克劳德跟前。  
《诺克特看起来很喜欢跟你玩呢！》卡班库尔竖起长长的大耳朵，水灵灵的眼睛里好像都是开心，《你们一起玩的时候肯定很开心吧？》  
克劳德无言以对，因为他刚才在鬼屋里可紧张了，哪里称得上是“开心”呢？然而他却记得自己有其他的情绪和尊严在里面，至少他很在乎这位新解释的男孩子，他试图让自己可靠，试图保护和陪伴，这短暂的几分钟，是他没体会过的，也是第一次在游乐场这种地方和别人玩了一次。  
这也许是克劳德没想过的事，当然他也想过邀请蒂法玩，也在其他孩子周围徘徊时等着被邀请，只是这件事直到他离开家乡也暂时没能发生。在这个城市的游乐园里，还能有谁愿意跟自己玩一次呢？之后不知道他性格的诺克特愿意对他发出邀请了吧。  
“你什么时候回家呢？”克劳德思考了不少事，“在接你之前，我就陪你好了。”他说的听起来是很负责任的感觉，但实则他还是挺开心的，甚至有了一点点期待。尤其是当他摸了摸口袋里被院长塞的游戏券，他认为自己有在这里继续带着的理由。  
于是就这样，克劳德顺理成章的从一项本不存在的计划里诞生出新的计划。而等到他跟着诺克特选择玩什么的时候，他这才注意到他们两个人已经真的融入到了背景当中，成为了游乐园里普通游玩的游客，而别人眼中会许会觉得他们更像是表兄弟。  
克劳德对这些游玩设施并不清楚，所以毫无主见。只是当看到那些在天上被抡得狂叫的客人时，他咽了口口水。  
他记得自己一路从村子抵达这座城市的经历中，晕车对他来讲并不好受，所以他不得不尴尬的提出来自己不想乘坐那些巨大恐怖的东西。好在这没关系，因为诺克特也不敢。而且介于年龄限制，危险的东西诺克特不被允许上去，所以他们的选择也变得狭窄。  
但至少还是有可以的玩的，但更多时候克劳德选择在地下看着，因为他很怕自己晕在上面。诺克特虽然有一点点失望，但他并没有勉强克劳德跟着，而且当他在上面发现克劳德真的没有离他而去，而是望着他的时候，他突然笑得很开心。  
这些在克劳德眼里都显得如此不可思议。他倒是不是多羡慕只有对方去玩，而是吃惊于自己真的会老老实实的等在设施外，一个一个陪着对方。站在拍照的大人堆里盯着对方以确保其安全的他，觉得自己仿佛是一位太过年轻的父亲。  
可惜他失败的发现自己居然连旋转木马也会晕！他真的不擅长乘坐移动的东西，但他坚信自己以后能够克服…  
于是最终他艰难的坐在公园的长椅上，扶着额头休息，内心委屈的反省自己的体质，却收到了来自诺克特的礼物。  
“没事吧，克劳德？”  
面对对面的那还的提问，克劳德先逞强的摇摇头。  
而后他很快收到了一份盛在圆锥小纸筒里的圆球刨冰。  
“这是给你的。也许吃完会好点，会很舒服。”诺克特讲着不知道从哪里听到的道理，把淋着柠檬味的黄色刨冰送给了克劳德，“谢谢你陪我，这也算是谢礼。”  
受到比自己小了六岁的孩子的这种照顾和感谢，克劳德脸颊多少因窘迫和羞耻发烫，可是他只能接下好意，手心里凉凉的感觉的确很舒服。  
在整个玩的过程中，之前内向的诺克特放开了不少，说话和表达的方式也直接了不少，看起来的确很开心。克劳德从来想过有人和自己玩会显得这样开心，说实在的他有点感动，所以心情不错，对眼前的诺克特的好印象提升了不少。  
两名少年仿佛回到了初遇不久后的那个画面，在公园的长椅上并排而坐。  
但这次不是忧郁和寂寞，而是和谐的享受着刨冰的清凉。  
诺克特的是蓝色的蓝莓味，克劳德不知道对方为什么给自己选择了柠檬口味，或许是因为自己的发色？但不管怎么说，这味道不错，让他还没退干净的恶心感被化解得一干二净。  
“你经常来这里吗？”克劳德开启话题的语气也比一开始自然很多。  
诺克特摇摇头，“就来过几次。虽然很希望父亲能一起来，但是他都没时间。”  
克劳德一瞬间还担心对方会为此低落，然而诺克特却开不少，这次并没那么失望，“不过每次来我都会买这个哦，吃完心情就会很棒！很好吃吧？”  
原来他也有能露出这般明亮且大大笑容的一面呀。  
“还不错，”克劳德没吃过这种东西，不过他继续吸着冰的模样能看出来他挺满意的。  
“跟你说，这个还会让你舌头变色！”诺克特突然恶作剧的指了指嘴巴，这让克劳德有点吃惊。但其实仔细看，就能看到诺克特嘴唇里面已经被染上蓝色。  
“你看！”诺克特冲他做了一个鬼脸，吐出来了蓝色的舌头。这是今天诺克特表达情绪最开放的一次，他滑稽的吐完舌头就咯咯笑了起来。  
克劳德是觉得挺好笑的，于是没能绷住。他撇下眉毛苦笑着哼哼两声，没体会过事让他非常新鲜，所以很容易被逗乐。  
想了下后，他转过去诺克特，不太放得开的张开嘴，很短的吐出自己的舌头冲对方瞪了下眼，随后皱皱鼻子后又赶紧收了回去。  
虽然他自己看不到，但是他的舌头肯定被染成黄色了。因为诺克特很惊喜的望着他难得配合的表现，并且很快捂着嘴乐起来，就连索米也都蹦了两下。  
这样捧场令克劳德很不好意思，但却有些得意。  
此时趴在诺克特旁边的卡班库尔跃下长椅，欢快的叫着跑向远方。两人看去，只见一名身着深色西装和墨镜男人带着一个男孩走过来。  
很显然诺克特认识他们，因为诺克特很快喊着“伊格尼斯”就小跑了过去，这应该是那名男孩的名字。  
这些人正式的着装与游乐场的画风很不搭调，克劳德觉得他们怪怪的，但也只是继续坐在椅子上望着他们的互动。  
那名男孩看起来没比诺克特大很多，自然也比自己小很多，却穿的比他们都要成熟。他身上穿着订做的西装夹克，脚底下事小皮鞋。他带着方方正正的眼镜，如同大人一样站得笔挺，铂金色的头发还用发胶往后固定过。  
看起来诺克特因为自己表现得太开心而不好意思，但说话过程中频频回头望向克劳德，应该是在解释给伊格尼斯听。  
出乎意料的，伊格尼斯带着诺克特走了过来。这是克劳德没料到的对话情况，所以他也站了起来。  
伊格尼斯虽然没他高也没他年纪大，但是表情格外认真和成熟，并见到他后竟敢给出了一句特别正式的道谢，“谢谢你百忙之中抽出时间陪诺克——诺克提斯玩，添麻烦了。”  
伊格尼斯鞠躬的太过正式，克劳德完全没法给出回应，不过伊格尼斯并没有在意，而是托手询问，“请问——？”  
“克劳德，”克劳德跟着对方问题给出答复，又觉得不太正规，所以补充全，“斯特莱夫。”  
“谢谢你，斯特莱夫先生。”伊格尼斯再次点点头道谢，随后回头看向身边的诺克特，不，也许应该叫诺克提斯——这是克劳德从刚才对话里发现的名字——轻声说，“该回去了。”  
这个人是谁呢？不知道是不是兄弟。可惜克劳德问不出口。以及当他听到对方居然称呼才大几岁的自己为“斯特莱夫先生”时，他眉头显而易见的皱了一下，却讲不出来哪里让他怪怪的。  
但有一点不用问，那就是看来道别的时间事真的到了。  
“谢谢你陪我玩，克劳德，”诺克提斯像是被家长催促的小宝宝，他在伊格尼斯如同教育者的目光下，红着脸上前恭敬的伸出手，道谢着同克劳德握手，“我很高兴能认识你。”  
一时之间这样忽然以这种形式结束，着实让克劳德有点不自然，甚至连手里还握着没吃完的刨冰这件事都忘了。他僵硬的握了上去，却不知道能用什么样的用词来给出回答。  
诺克提斯很快把另一只手搭上来，这回诚意的双手握住他晃了晃。这时在诺克提斯和伊格尼斯后方那位始终沉默不语的黑衣男人弯下腰，伸出手在小小的诺克提斯身旁，意思是让对方把吃完的刨冰纸杯交给他，“诺克提斯殿下，这个请交给我。”  
殿下？克劳德疑问越来越多。  
但其实他觉得这种称呼只可能在一个地方出现，但怎么都觉得不该出现在这种地方，所以他察觉到自己的思路被自身所阻断。同时他也注意到，那个人耳朵很脑后以及西装下都佩戴无线电对讲机和耳麦，同时丢完垃圾后他便再也没出声过。  
“你呢？那个，诺克提斯？”就在诺克提斯松开他的手打算离开时，克劳德还是鬼使神差的拉住他问，“诺克提斯是你的全名吗？”那诺克特从拼写上来看，应该是诺克提斯的昵称。  
“嗯，”诺克提斯涨红脸，为自己没能说提早明白名字的事而尴尬，但还是小小声的告诉他，“诺克提斯.路西斯.切拉姆。”  
可是诺克提斯说完就很快被伊格尼斯拍了肩膀，小心地缩了缩脖子。接着没等克劳德回过神，伊格尼斯就和他对上了视线，目光里非常警觉。克劳德别开脸，但也没能继续多思考些什么，而伊格尼斯也就松了一口气，带着诺克提斯走了。  
诺克提斯冲他挥了挥手作为道别。而看着他离开的克劳德只能很弱的稍微抬起胳膊比了一个回应的手势。  
随后再度变回一个人的克劳德独自坐在椅子上把化成水的刨冰喝完了。  
此后很长一段时间的日子中，克劳德都再也没遇到过那个孩子。而他自己则为未来奔波忙碌，独自赶去米德加，作为一个新人小兵而训练着，并且努力克服晕机的痛苦。  
直到两年后的某一日，他看到了新闻报道说难得拍到路西的国王带着儿子出行时，他才发现那个报道中的王子居然就是诺克提斯！  
这也让他记忆追溯到两年前的那场道别，对方名字中间的“路西斯”绝对不是他听错的拼写，而是真真正正的路西斯王国。  
他居然陪着路西斯的王子玩了一下午！  
他做梦都不敢这样做…


	3. 挺有缘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【为了方便拉郎，FF7这边也都属于路西斯王国，但他们是特别行政区…这个概念。位置很靠近王都因索姆尼亚，周围被路西斯其他领土包围，有一种梵蒂冈位置的即视感，但还挺大一片的。这片特别行政区就叫做——神罗！然后中心，也就是政府驻扎地，是神罗城——米德加】  
> 【克劳德的家乡尼布尔海姆依旧是属于神罗地区的偏远的小村子，所以前面两章大概是因为他偏远，走最短路程被送到了最近的王都，然后从另一个捷径转回了米德加，不要问我为啥这样，我就给自己圆回来而已…】  
> 【因为神罗主要是重工业，军事，科技方面，所以会比较和路西斯其他地区进行的商业输出很重要，反正会因为种种事情让神罗士兵去其他地区走走，我只是图个方便这样说的，不要在乎逻辑了！】  
> 【自当生命之泉都是“凝聚”在神罗地区的，可当“入口”，所以就和路西斯的水晶区分好了，两边互不干涉。因为我想不到了！但王之剑和神罗兵偶尔会碰面，那种临时协助合作关系】
> 
> 16岁克劳德（CC时期性格）&10岁诺克提斯（动画里的小学时期，这里应该是五年级）& 18岁扎克斯（目前还是2nd）

就像是之前所说，当克劳德注意到曾经有过一面之缘的男孩是路西斯的王子时，那已经是两年后的事情了。但他还是认出来，并且一下子从椅子上蹦了起来。  
他的反应之大，动作之猛，把在对面吃面的扎克斯惊到了。  
扎克斯咬着面条，愣了一下后迅速几口把垂下的面吸进嘴里，来回在对面尚且年轻的小士兵和餐厅天花板挂起来的共放电视机之间扫了好几眼，躲闪过向他们投来目光的其他桌客人。  
“怎么了，克劳德？”扎克斯抓起餐巾纸抹了把嘴巴，又好笑又好奇的看着新交不久的朋友，随后为了躲开其他客人的目光，抬手遮住嘴伸长脖子跨过餐桌呼唤了一下对方，“喂～？还好吗？”  
“嗯…”突然注意到自己引来的目光，金发男孩顿时羞到双颊通红，立刻低着头坐回座位上。  
为了帮助害羞的克劳德收尾，扎克斯回头赔笑着冲其他桌摆摆手，眨眨眼蒙混过去。其他人也不是很在意，很快就回头偷笑几声继续吃饭。  
“你看到了什么呀？”扎克斯瞄了眼电视上镜头采访着的国王雷吉斯，不明白的询问。因为是共放的视频，所以并没开声音，只有下方的小字幕转过，但内容看起来没什么特别的。  
感觉到周围没人再注意他们后克劳德才抬起头，他还有点不好意思，海蓝色的眼睛不停眨动。不过面对对面扎克斯热切又好奇的视线，他不得不对上。随后他压低声音，很小声的道出来两年前的故事。  
“哎？你很厉害吗！”兴致盎然听完故事的扎克斯，脸上的笑容明亮得刺眼。他托着腮咬着饮料杯的吸管，上下打量一番眼前这位来自尼布尔海姆的小子，居然有些钦佩，“能和王子玩起来的人可不多。这经历还挺酷的。”  
感慨同时两人不约而同转向电视的方向，可惜新闻已经跳去下一则，不再会看到现在王子的身影了。而且王子基本上都没怎么在媒体上露过脸，刚才是很罕见的几秒钟特写，剩下的基本上都在拍摄国王，应该是故意安排的吧。

…

这件事看似就这样过去了，本也以为依旧只会尘封于回忆的一部分。  
可是没想到的是，路西斯王国在两个月后迎来了国庆周。为了举办大型活动且维持治安，神罗那边的高管在收到了邀请后便是带着  
一小队神罗军队去的，甚至还以安吉尔为首的一小队神罗特种兵也奉命跟去了王都——因索姆尼亚。  
住宿的地方分配好后，他们都得到了今日休息和参观的时间。毕竟他们这里一部分人根本没来过这种地方，城堡里的人是不会腾出时间组成导游小队带他们到处走的。  
被仍然忙于繁琐业务的安吉尔抛下后，扎克斯就碰上了克劳德。因为同期人打算拼团坐车绕着因索姆尼亚兜一圈，晕车的克劳德放弃加入其中。  
虽然身为士兵还晕车和晕直升机很不像话，可这个毛病真不是说能好就能好的，克劳德非常沮丧。就在他孤零零的站在被主管包下的旅店门口时，他被扎克斯搭话了，因此一起徒步沿着繁华的街道逛起来。  
“别沮丧，你最近几次训练后，晕直升机的情况不是已经比以前好多了吗？”扎克斯拍拍克劳德肩膀安慰道。“好了好了，放宽心。你看，难得有机会在这里转转，就当作旅行玩玩呗。”这么说着他已经拿出一张传单，那是旅店前台的观光介绍册，“去吃点好吃的吧！”  
“谢谢你，扎克斯，”果然和扎克斯说话的话心情就会好转，克劳德露出笑容点点头，毕竟他还是挺期待着段子有时间的。于是他顺理成章的从扎克斯那里分到了另一份宣传单，一起寻找起来目标。  
但说实话，虽然普通士兵的克劳德他们都允许在休闲时间内穿着便衣，所以看起来没什么情况。但是身为特种兵的扎克斯从来了后就被一只要求穿戴制服和佩戴标准发配的剑，所以走在路上还挺显眼的。  
只是因为这里的人民都听说这次周年活动神罗会带着特种兵前来，因此没人很害怕，反而都投来好奇和崇拜的目光，甚至居然碰上有人要合照。结果因为规定关系，扎克斯必须拒绝一切拍照行为，但是有没有被偷拍就不知道了。  
虽然如此，扎克斯还是显得有些美滋滋。克劳德虽然试图无视周围的目光，但其实他也有些兴奋，但更多是比较羡慕扎克斯吧。  
“这家店果然很好吃啊，老板真是热情，”吃完饭出来后，扎克斯拍拍肚皮伸了个懒腰，显得非常满足，“你觉得好吃吗，克劳德？”  
“味道很好，”填饱肚子总能让人放松，克劳德露出心满意足的表情腼腆地笑着，嘴巴里仍在回味美食，“这里用的香料味道很独特。”  
“要是能拿到秘密配方就好了！”  
“这个恐怕很难，”不，是根本不可能。  
“也许拜托王子去问的话，就能拿到呢？”扎克斯开着玩笑，扭头冲克劳德眨眨眼。  
“哎？”突然就蹦出来一个王子，使得克劳德一时之间反应不来，愣了半天。  
扎克斯被他逗得哈哈大笑，差点就成为路上的焦点。于是这位2nd Class的神罗兵抬手搭上些许瘦弱的克劳德，凑到耳边解释起来，“你不是认识王子吗？说不定能有机会碰到哦。要不要约着出来玩？那肯定很厉害。”  
当然这话基本上是玩笑，他们大概没可能…不，根本不会有机会约小王子出来，这根本就是很危险的行为。就连这次他们能不能见到王子都不好说，或许在会场当天能看到，但也应该是距离很远，无法离开岗位。  
克劳德垂下眼角，把脑袋别去反方向，躲避问题。他倒是比扎克斯认真很多，因为当他们小队被宣布参与这次庆典的治安维护时，他就会想起来了诺克提斯的事情，要说不在意那是不可能的，谁会不在意一个可能认识自己的王子呢？  
只是克劳德基本上保持比较悲观的想法，他并没有那么积极，“也许他已经不记得我了。”  
而他自己也对王子的事情知之甚少，没太长看新闻的他还是后来从坎塞尔那里听说王子遇到过事故，做过轮椅，去过戴涅布莱王国修养过一段时间的。  
那个时间段或许是克劳德与之相遇后没多久后发生的，而这件事克劳德两年后才知道。  
“我只是开个玩笑，”觉得自己玩笑烂极了的扎克斯有些自责，又有些怜悯。他如同照顾小弟弟一样的揉揉对方的金发，试图安慰眼前这个内向的小伙子，“别想的那么复杂，说不定他还记得你。你看，过了两年你不是也没忘记那件事吗？”  
并不是说和王子玩过几个小时就会让自己进入人生巅峰，有特殊待遇，克劳德的想法和目标绝非是这种事，所以他也没有很在意非要被诺克提斯记住之类的。只是在他的记忆中那段时光还挺不错的，虽然很短，却是他进城后在一开始的日子中渡过最轻松的一段时间，如果对方能够记得自己的话，他肯定会开心。  
“但愿如此，”克劳德简短的回应了自己的朋友，点点头后让自己不去想那么多。  
他们两个人走了很远，逛了不少地方。巨大的购物中心还有自动人行道电梯，两个人站在上面轻轻松松就把购物中心走了一大圈。  
克劳德倒是没什么要买的，扎克斯却是看得很仔细。他又是进入各种店铺，又是拿着导购宣传册阅读，还去询问店员，显然是有一定目的。  
克劳德猜个八九不离十，因为这扎克斯最近好像交到了女朋友，虽然扎克斯从来没主动说过这件事，克劳德也不擅长主动询问。  
就在他们决定转移阵地时，扎克斯的终端收到了通知。扎克斯查看后，有些扫兴的叹口气，但是为了不表现出来，又立即冲克劳德笑着摆摆手，“抱歉啦，安吉尔叫我们那边去集合，有事情要说，我必须走了！”  
“扎克斯！”突然听到对方要离开的消息，不愿一个人被留在这里的克劳德顿时慌了。但即使他喊住对方，也知道对方帮不到自己什么，而且自己也太小题大做了。  
“放心吧，和你们那边没关系，你可以好好休息。”扎克斯似乎多少误解了克劳德的担忧，连连提醒这只是召集特种兵的信息。他叫克劳德别紧张，还拍了几下对方的肩，“这附近似乎还有很多好玩的，就替我转转啦。明后天如果还能有休息时间，就拜托你带我转了哦。”  
被对方拜托了的克劳德顿时没了声，总觉得接到了一份被信任的委托，忽然有了责任感。虽然他独自在这种陌生的地方有些无趣，可他自己回去又能做什么？他也不可能跟着扎克斯行动，一个人闷在房间几个小时，听起来就会被人笑话。  
“我知道了…”克劳德站在那里点点头，可是他孤零零的样子还真有点可怜，差点就让扎克斯产生罪恶感。  
拿过扎克斯塞给自己的购物中心代购单，克劳德目光却不离扎克斯，“那有时间的话…”  
“嗯！有时间了我一定约你出来！”即使对方后方的话断了，扎克斯也猜到这位内向的小伙子想说什么，毕竟那个眼神里的期待和求救非常明显。为了鼓励对方，扎克斯速速拍了一下对方胳膊，接着活力四射的挥挥手道别，就朝着商场出口跑去。

…

剩下一个人能做什么？他真的不是常逛街的人，连驻足各种店铺这种事都不擅长，尤其是不喜欢那些导购的店员热切的缠上来喋喋不休。  
不过他还是找到了能干的事，那就是在扎克斯的“委托”下，他基本上确认了这里都有卖什么的。出了商场后他也观察着周围的店铺。  
如果说扎克斯在寻找给自己女朋友的礼物而毫无头绪的话，至少自己也能提供一些有用的信息帮助到对方。这么一想，克劳德顿时觉得自信了不少，充实了许多。  
最后他终于决定回旅店，但距离那里实在是很远，看来他逛得距离比他想的要多许多。说实话，他有些累，虽然经历过训练，不过他差得还远…这点的确就是他一直不怎么出众的原因。  
于是他在确认了只有五站多距离的情况下，鼓起勇气决定乘坐一次这里的地铁。因为自己晕车的情况已经有了进步，如果这短短几站也能坚持过去的话，那一定会是个好事——至少克劳德这样安慰自己的——因为他不可能总是晕车晕直升机，否则前景堪忧。  
他惴惴不安的买了票跟着其他乘客进站，上了车。最靠后的车厢人不算多，他立刻在门口找了个座位坐下。  
他隔壁靠窗的坐着一名低着头玩手游的小学生，对方专注于手机里的游戏头也没抬，这样可以不引起注意的感觉令克劳德放松许多。  
结果没想到，这种轻松只持续在发车前，发车后他就越来越担心，甚至想象自己吐在车上的可怕场景，心脏都提起来了。  
而车子启动时的那一瞬间惯性把他往后一拉，他顿时觉得自己胸口不太对劲。也不知道是因为心理压力的关系，还是真的有反应，反正越想感觉越明显。  
哪有自己吓自己的？克劳德试图不去想，但是越是这种时候想的越多。  
没想到仅仅五站却如此漫长遥远。明明周围的景色和隧道转瞬即逝，却像是没有尽头。周围的人们仿佛看惯了这种景色，都在度过自己的时间，谁也没注意到坐在门口旁座位上的金发男孩越来越苍白的脸色。  
克劳德必须承受每次停车时的晃动和发车时的晃动，这都很不好受。而这里的空气也很不好，无法通风，他能闻到不知道哪些乘客身上的味道，嗅觉敏感了一百倍，香水味都令他作呕。  
他差点忘记数车站，而绝望的在于等确认了下一站车站名字时发现竟然才过了两站。  
克劳德攥着手心猫着腰，张开嘴试图用嘴巴呼吸而不是用鼻子闻味，但这依旧没有好转。  
从放低的视线，他望见前方的乘客是背对着他们的，还好还好，不会被看到脸。但是一旁的学生似乎放下了交叉在一起的双脚，也不知道换了个姿势后会不会发现自己的异样，克劳德逞强的低着头，始终不敢抬起来。  
但是这样窝着更难受，需要新鲜空气的他觉得又恶心又头晕，胸口堵着一坨东西仿佛要挤出来。之前还在感慨晚饭的美味，现在他就后悔吃了那些东西。什么香辛料，他现在回想起那个味道就要反胃！  
抵达第三站时，一个晃动让他忽然觉得一股胃要往外翻的感觉。他立刻捂住嘴，同时耳边嗡的一声。  
隐约中好像耳朵捕捉到身边有人说话的声音，但也不知道是不是对自己说的。最好不是，因为他觉得自己不能开口，逃走一样的起身就顺着边上打开的门冲了出去。  
他倒是没有吐，在长期的训练里这种事遭遇了不止一次——不知道该不该为自己习惯了而感到一丝骄傲…  
他的确是高估了自己，一个错误的决定让他断送了今日所有的好心情。

…

他杵着车站的墙站在垃圾桶边捂着嘴，几番深呼吸将反胃感压下去，眼睛都被刺激出了眼泪。  
希望是多心了，他能感受到路人投来的目光，但这次根本无力掩饰。  
“喂，你没事吧？”  
伴随着询问声，克劳德模糊的眼角捕捉到一样从他身侧递过来的东西。  
他深吸一口气僵硬的回过头，虽然脑袋发胀发热，但他还是能看到比自己矮小那么多的人。从显得稚嫩的声线判断，对方年纪比自己小很多。  
从对方手里递给过来的是一瓶矿泉水。而对方另一只手提着张开口的书包，看来是把自己的水分给了他。  
克劳德非常尴尬，他掩饰性的低头揉了下跳动的太阳穴，顺势把因难受而模糊的眼角擦干。这才推开墙面直起身，有些犹豫的看过去。  
结果那个小孩也就神着手等着他，也不知是举累了还是不耐烦，哼出一声鼻音提醒他，随后跨前一步将矿泉水又往前递了递。  
见此情况克劳德也不知如何推辞，何况他的确很需要水，只能伸手接了过来。  
克劳德吸了吸鼻子，很快就将视线偏移开了。但他扫过那双鞋，那个书包，他想到了之前坐在自己旁边玩游戏的小学生。他不能百分百肯定是一个人，毕竟他也没观察过对方低着头下那张脸长什么样子，但若是对方察觉到自己不舒服才跟着下车的话，就挺合理的。  
此时地铁已经开走，男孩早就一副放弃赶车的样子站在原地没动，只是望了一眼车开走的方向，然后转过身默默把书包合了起来。  
克劳德不善于再开启话头，只能拧开水瓶喝了两口水，胸口舒服不少。矿泉水是新的，没开过瓶盖。  
“你要不要坐一下？”男孩的询问非常平静，没有传达出多担心的情感，但的确是挺在意他的样子。  
被这样一度询问与关心使克劳德控制不了的心跳加速，他很想叫扎克斯回来帮自己，也很想找坎塞尔他们求救，但现在只有自己和这个男孩。  
他顺着男孩抬起的手指，看见了不远处车站的椅子。他还没下定决心，就听到男孩突然高抬声音说了句，“对了，你等等。”与此同时男孩已经快速把书包甩到肩上，头也不回的跑向车站出口的楼梯，并在路过椅子时指了一下，“你坐着等我一下！”  
本不希望搞得那么麻烦的，可是克劳德一张嘴还是觉得很恶心，随后停下来等待感觉过去，以至于根本没阻止对方。  
至此他连道谢都没说过，回想起来来他心底很是忐忑。然而他也没发就这样丢下对方的话不管，所以还是坐到楼梯下靠墙的椅子上，捏着水瓶等小孩回来。  
他不断张望对方离开的方向，这画面就像是焦急等待家长回来接自己的小孩，但事实上照顾他的则是个比他年纪还要小很多的小学生。

…

男孩真的回来了。  
男孩从楼梯上走下来时克劳德才第一次自己看清对方的脸，他差点以为眼花了。不知是长得差不多的人，还是真的就是自己认为的那个人，男孩的五官很快进入到他的记忆中，和两年前那张小脸重叠到一起去。  
两张脸于脑中进行对比，大概有着微妙的变化。但是本身记忆里的脸就太过模糊，所以没发完全进行比对，而且感觉有变化的地方也不能非常肯定，所以克劳德不敢立刻张口确认。  
直到男孩走过来把饮料举来，他才意识到自己盯着对方很久，从入口一直凝视着对方走过来，非常不礼貌。  
男孩也许也早就注意到他的目光，却没躲避，就是有些别扭的绷着小脸。说不定会被这样看着会令对方感到不悦，为此克劳德内心挺慌的。  
“据说喝点酸性的水果饮料会舒服，我听别人说的。”男孩开口的语气听起来像是在模仿大人装成熟，但却是很认真给出的理由。他并没有对克劳德盯着自己看的这件事表达态度。  
看来他刚才肯定是跑去车站里开的饮料店，亲自花零用钱买了果汁带回来，这种事不管如何都该表示感谢。“谢谢，”克劳德已经无法做出很好的判断，他又不能这样拒绝，也不知道该不该先把钱还给对方，同时他脑子里因为在间接性观察对方的脸而总在分神。  
克劳德无奈的一手拿着矿泉水，一手拿着果汁。为了能好好回应男孩子的心意，他首先低头吸了口吸管，里面是柠檬苏打。  
“话说，我们见过吧？”  
谁能想到呢？先问出这种问题的是始终留在座位旁的男孩子。他那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛眨了眨，也在观察着克劳德。  
而他的问题正是克劳德所想问的。  
于是克劳德总算为自己的猜测有了底，小心翼翼的叫出来，“诺克提斯…？”  
他怎么可能料到一国的王子会背着书包在地铁站呢？但他还是介于身份，连忙补充了一个词，“殿下。”  
诺克提斯立刻又尴尬又别扭的撇撇眉，同时余光瞄了眼周围。克劳德因为不舒服所以声音很小，因此也没人注意过他们这边的对话，也就没人在意过这个小不点是谁。这让诺克提斯放轻松，重新看回来，只不过这次他居然笑了，但是个为难又无奈的苦笑。  
“最开始不是叫我诺克特的吗？”  
他倒是不怀疑对方是自己以为的那个金发男孩，同时也不吃惊对方知道自己的名字，毕竟自己被知道的可能性总是会有的。  
得到了肯定的答案，克劳德点点头。这种场合也不是分什么礼节的时候，从之前对话到现在度过的很长一段时间早已消磨得叫他不知道如何处理同王子的再会。  
“额…”没想到诺克提斯却迟疑了一下，为了得到肯定在此确认了一遍，“我们是游乐场那次见面的吧？那个，你叫…”看来他是记不清克劳德的名字了，所以不好意思的背起手，一只脚踮起来用鞋尖敲了敲地，委婉的抛出问题。  
这倒不用责怪他，毕竟那都是两年前的事，而且只有几个小时的相处时间。仅仅是他还能记得那件事，并且认出自己来就已经让克劳德足够吃惊，怎么还会责备他没记住名字呢？克劳德不认为自己的名字和自己这个人有多么能令人深刻。  
“克劳德.斯特莱夫。”克劳德为他补充完整，同时意识到自己在开口时难受的感觉便会消失大半，果汁的确管用。但也说不定是换回来的好心情令他感到轻松，他都没发现自己居然有点开心的笑了。  
“你还记得我。”  
“你不是也记得我么，”诺克提斯彻底放松下来，于是坐到了诺克提斯旁边，把书包抱在腿上。  
他显得没有过去那么腼腆害羞，成熟于安静早早的落在这个小男孩身上。只不过与刚才那副小大人的感觉不同，此时一笑，就帮克劳德找回了当年的印象——这个笑容果然是当初的诺克特。  
“因为你是王子嘛。”或许是因为知道了对方是王子的身份，也或者没料到真的会有缘分再碰到对方，实则并不算熟络的关系还是害得克劳德有些紧张，语气略显僵硬。  
“唔，不要叫我王子，”男孩不太想承认的挤出话，把书包抱紧。他在缩小自己的存在感，就像是书包可以把他藏起来一样。不过这地铁站里应该谁也没想过王子会在，所以至今都没人发现。  
“而且我也不是说这个…”诺克提斯皱起眉头订正边上的人，讲道理一样的加重字音，“是你能想到我们见过的那件事。”  
聪明的王子没有遗漏对方对于自己问题所用的词语的反应，所以他敢肯定对方不单纯是认出自己这张身为王子的脸，而是回想起过去那件事。  
说完这句话后，两人都暂短的陷入沉默，算是彼此默认，心照不宣的并排而坐。  
总觉得应该找点话说，克劳德逐渐被柠檬苏打冰到的掌心提醒着他，作为偶然见面的缘分和对方给予的帮助，他无法忍耐自己的性格破坏了气氛。  
如果是扎克斯会怎么做呢？扎克斯的性格肯定能找很多话题吧。会把诺克提斯逗得发笑吧？  
克劳德这种时候就很羡慕扎克斯。  
“那只卡班库尔呢？”卡班库尔令克劳德记忆深刻，这也是诺克提斯在他印象中唯一最鲜明的画面之一。虽然问得唐突，但这或许是他能找到的唯一突破口。  
“索米？”诺克提斯的反问帮助克劳德回忆起了名字，“它现在应该在什么地方玩呢吧，”看起来诺克提斯也不能百分百的肯定它的去向，只是此时此刻提到了才去想，“索米是是自由的，当我需要他或者他想要来找我事，他就会出现。”  
克劳德听不太懂，不过看来那只卡班库尔并不是宠物。  
“克劳德住在这附近吗？”  
“不是，”谈到这里克劳德大概讲了一下自己现在的工作，而在这期间他觉得自己晕车的感觉已经过去了。  
诺克提斯双手撑着椅子边缘往前探着头，一直好好注视着他，听他讲完。男孩显得很吃惊，或许是当年听说克劳德的在找工作后，却没想到对方的目标是成为特种兵。  
“所以…你快成为特种兵了吗？”诺克提斯非常好奇，眼睛里有什么在闪烁。这里的人们多多少少都知道神罗那些神奇的事，但从来没有详细的听过其他信息。也许像诺克提斯这样的小孩子只是觉得那些听起来很神奇，就和游戏里的人物一样。  
克劳德不确定诺克提斯听没听过萨菲罗斯的事情，至少在他们那里孩子们听了那个名字都会兴奋。然而眼前的诺克提斯只是有些好奇，自始至终都没问起过萨菲罗斯。  
“我不确定…”克劳德选择了暧昧的回答遮掩自己的沮丧。  
“上升到1st肯定很难。”  
“我想是的，”克劳德在此纠结起来，肩膀垮下去不少。  
为了避开这个话题继续，克劳德总算试图转移开话题，“你呢？”他看了看对方怀里的书包，他可不知道王子会在哪里上学，因为他以为的王子都是待在城堡里有单独的家教之类的，“在上学？”不过他很快想起来今天是周末。  
诺克提斯目光从克劳德那边移到自己怀里的书包上，随后他晃了晃腿，不是很有所谓的给出回答。  
原来是学校组织了小组课题，所以迫不得已在今天小组的人约他出来做。但其实小学生的课题也很简单，是让他们去参观引索姆尼亚里面几个地标性的建筑，随后做出报道，而诺克提斯他们小组选的是博物馆。  
诺克提斯说他们小组的人因为可以和王子一组所以特别兴致高昂，会和他说很多话。但是诺克提斯并不善于应付他们，哪些问题他也不太想回答。  
也许小孩子用“应付”这种字眼不太好，然而他就是这样想的。他在学校还没有交到朋友，看起来也很不融入集体，但他都会认真的参与被安排的课题内，而且即使他不多说话也会被同学缠着。  
总而言之一到结束时间，诺克提斯就立刻动身离开了。他也没通知让人来接自己，选择自己坐地铁走。  
没想到那么巧的同两年前的人相遇了。  
或许是这就是小孩子之间的记忆，他们都对那短暂的时光记忆犹新。  
与此同时，即使没开口，他们也能注意到彼此的些许性格上的变化。  
克劳德多少变得更加能表露感情，说话更自在开朗。而诺克提斯却显得有些成熟，冷淡，不同于其他相似年龄的孩子。即使他们并不熟悉彼此，不过在单独谈话的这短短时间内，他们从一开始的拘谨立即放松下来，聊得非常自然。  
“走吧，”在车站这种熙熙攘攘的地方呆够了，诺克提斯站起来拍拍屁股，随后转过去冲克劳德伸出手，“你已经没事了吧？”  
“我没问题，但是要走去哪？”克劳德奇怪的站起来，歪了歪脑袋。  
“你不是不能坐地铁吗？那么我们就走路回去吧，”一副不懂克劳德为什么明知故问的表情，诺克提斯抬手指了指头顶上方地铁外的地面，“我们不是一个方向吗？你们来这里不是和爸爸那边的工作有关系吗？所以你们住的地方应该也在那个附近吧？”  
脑子跟着对方跑了一圈，克劳德只能忍痛的点点头。  
“我也要去那边。今天有训练，”看起来诺克提斯并不是很想参加那个所谓的训练，他垂下目光摸出手机扫了眼，见没有信息后就踹回口袋里先一步走起来，还抬手招呼了一下克劳德，怎么看他都有着一股子不符合年龄的气势。  
“我知道了，”看来也没有拒绝的理由，至少自己绝对不要再上车了。克劳德一边抱着矿泉水一边喝着饮料，跟了上了。

…

两个人出了车站，总算有了新鲜空气的克劳德大吸了两口。虽然诺克提斯说不用在乎，但不可能让这样小的孩子给自己花钱，克劳德还是掏出来零钱数了数后给了对方，以此诺克提斯便没再多说什么，揣入口袋。  
“你们具体住在哪里？到了附近后你就知道怎么走了吗？”诺克提斯握着肩上的书包带，自发性的成为了一个小导游，“你熟悉这一带吗？你们工作要知道这里的路吗？”  
突然好多问题，克劳德不知道从哪个回应。“之前有发过地图，但是具体的不知道，”他老实的回答，“不过基本上都是根据指派行动，不会允许我单独行动的。但是今天走过的路我还是记得的。”  
“你一个人出来的吗？”即使情绪表现的没有那么强烈，但可以看出来诺克提斯对他们这群来自神罗的人还是很好奇的。  
“我和扎——和朋友来的，但是他接到通知就先回去了。其他人说要开车绕全程，你知道…我不能坐车，”为了不再说话，克劳德只能咬着吸管喝柠檬苏打，耳根发烫。  
“是么。”  
不管是之前听说自己没能成为特种兵，还是现在提到不能坐车，这些事诺克提斯都没发表什么想法。不会和扎克斯那样热情的鼓励，也不会和其他同期那样安慰，更不会被嘲笑。这种平淡接受了答案的情况感觉出来并非敷衍，只是诺克提斯学会的处事方式，至少令克劳德很轻松。  
这时候诺克提斯想到了什么，再度开口，“是不是国庆日的时候我能再次见到你？”  
克劳德很吃惊对方并没有看轻这段缘分，甚至很在意他那天在不在会场里。这可以理解，如果有这样一个特殊的缘分，还是可能在同一个场所见面的话，谁都会在意。  
“我不确定，”克劳德惭愧地回答，“我不敢肯定那天会被分派在哪里。”  
诺克提斯一瞬间显得有些惋惜，但也只是默默点点头。这种事谁也不可能给出肯定的答复，能再见面的话肯定也是同今日一样都是巧合罢了。  
此后的路上两个人的话题就很分散，明明都是不善于聊天的人，可也就是如此才在东一句西一句的时候不那么尴尬。  
心思在找话题上，克劳德在被特定建筑吸引时会发出询问，接着立刻就听到诺克提斯的介绍。并不是专业介绍，顶多只是名字。而诺克提斯知道最多的也就是图书馆，商场，影院，和游戏厅之类的事。  
诺克提斯也会询问一些关于米德加和神罗的事，他对于外面的世界抱有一定好奇心。可惜克劳德确信自己不是一个善于介绍事情人，他说出来的内容总是简略和无趣，比如“还不错”“很热闹”“很大”“人很多”之类的。  
每次他回答后诺克提斯看起来都不是很兴致高昂，也许真的太无聊了。但即使如此，这依旧没有断送诺克提斯的好奇。同时诺克提斯也没有打算直接发表感想掐断聊天令克劳德尴尬，所以仍然会抛出剩下的疑问。  
明明还有两站的距离，但不用跟着轨道绕行的情况下，拐过几个路口他们就很快抵达了城堡附近。城堡是这里最标志性的地标，基本上一路以来克劳德都能望见它。  
“我走这边，”能够认路的克劳德站在广场的路口指了指另一个方向。这里地处繁华地带，都是高楼大厦，而那家店的招牌早已被其他广告牌子遮挡住。  
诺克提斯蓝色的眼睛在渐落的夕阳下印出橙色的光辉，他显得温和又安静，属于小孩子的柔软的一面如今完美的契合在他年仅十岁的外表上，把残留的那点感情也趁着落日光辉写在脸上，送给了这位偶然间改变了今日平凡日常的金发少年。  
“那就再见了，克劳德，”诺克提斯羞于挥手道别，所以只是口头表达，“如果有机会，可能还能见到吧。”  
克劳德也不明白这种不舍得感情出自什么原因，就像是交到了一个朋友立刻失去，还不能肯定是否会有第二次奇迹。大概是因为这个缘分非常有趣，也可能是因为今日在他最难受的时候对方出现，再有可能就是在这个陌生的地方还能碰到一个认识的面孔令他有些开心。  
不知道哪个才是真的，而他也无从表达。金发的年轻士兵只能摆摆手，碧蓝的眼睛吞没了心底为道别产生的一丝留恋，怀着感激和秘密冲小王子摆摆手。  
“再见了，”他红了脸，像是得到了来自王子的特权，心脏砰砰跳的叫出那个称呼——“诺克特。”


	4. 再见啦

“唔！”诺克提斯一屁股跌坐在地上，但是他手里握着的木剑刚才好好的抵挡住了眼前的攻击，并且他刚摔倒就立刻往一旁滚开爬起身，剑和目光一刻都没离开前方。  
虽然咧了咧嘴巴，但他没有揉着屁股一跌不起，而是较劲的拿着木剑立刻蹬脚冲了上去，完全不像一个十岁孩子会做的事。  
然而结果就是他的剑还是被打飞出去，导致他捂着被拍红的手踉跄的后退几步，非常不甘还很倔强的瞪着眼前的人。  
“我不是说过不要让武器随便脱手的吗？这样几下就丢了武器怎么行！”格拉迪欧把自己的木剑抗在肩上，捶了捶肩膀，很凶的训了眼前年幼的王子。  
不过他说完这话后反而笑了，毫不畏惧年少自己三岁的男孩盯着自己的目光，反而欣赏起来，“不过刚才跌倒后没有松懈的态度还是做的不错的，也有好好记住我说的话吗。还算有点成长呀，王子殿下哦！”  
明明是真的夸奖，但诺克提斯却没有那么开心。他只是松懈下表情，一副无趣的样子接受了评价，失去武器的双手护在身前，做出打算肉搏的姿态。  
看着对方真的按照自己教的那样没有一刻大意，格拉迪欧——这位未来守护诺克提斯的王之盾——亚米西提亚家的年轻家主，对自己年轻的小王子表现出了些许赞许之情。  
从他们搞好关系后，他还是发现诺克提斯不少优点的。  
“好啦，今天训练到此为止，”作为给王子做剑术训练的小导师，十三岁的格拉迪欧放下手里的剑，拍拍手过去检查诺克提斯的手腕。  
看到训练是真的结束了。意识到这点的诺克提斯这才垂下胳膊，扭着小脸揉了揉还在隐隐作痛的屁股。随后他直截了当的把手伸给格拉迪欧查看，不过没有大碍。  
“因为今天训练拖堂了，才会没拿住的…”诺克提斯捡起地上的木剑，边将其插回去边嘀咕着。训练比平日延长了将近十五分钟，他有些累了。  
“喂，这可构不成理由。要是在战场上，那时候你就已经败了，”摆着大哥的样子，格拉迪欧抱起胳膊教育起这个逐渐在他心里成为弟弟一样的新朋友，“而且这不是都因为昨天你的训练迟到了吗？补回来是天经地义的吧。”  
诺克提斯没吭声，自顾自的把身上的防护用具脱了下来。  
“你昨天为什么迟到？”格拉迪尔擦擦汗后，抛给对方一条干净毛巾，依旧嘴巴不放人。  
“不是说了吗，昨天因为给人带路所以耽误了时间，”诺克提斯不耐烦的把懒得多讲的话重复了一边，有些委屈的没去看对方，“而且那个人还晕车，所以我等他好了以后才带他走的…我帮助人也不行吗？”  
格拉迪欧昨天只是听诺克提斯说是帮人带路，可没听说晕车之类的细节，因为诺克提斯特别懒的做解释，尤其是做好事之后。但格拉迪欧没指出来对方补充的信息，因为对方看起来似乎有点受伤，正闷闷不乐的坐在地上喝着水。  
总觉得自己干了什么不好的事，年轻的剑士有些踌躇的放下水瓶，纠结是不是该说点什么安慰。毕竟昨天看对方迟到那么久时，他还以为对方放自己鸽子了，后来才开始担心。而他在对方做了好事后也没怎么表扬过对方…但是自己也有不知道的情报，他对此也无可奈何。  
但他自幼就知道自己的职责，所以辅导比自己小的王子是他忘不掉的任务，话一出口就充起了长辈。  
“也不是说不是好事，算我说的不好…但你至少回个短信打个电话吧？难得让你自己回来，却迟迟不见你，还以为王子被绑架了呢…别说我了，伊格尼斯可担心坏了啊。”  
这是事实，昨日伊格尼斯因为这件事开始焦虑中一再感到自己失职，眼镜后的面色都开始发白，这些格拉迪欧都还记得。“再晚几分钟，可就要禀报陛下排王之剑去搜你了。”  
听闻词话，诺克提斯只是默不吭声。其实这话昨天他都听过了，伊格尼斯的情况他也知道，格拉迪欧也说了他，就连父亲也提醒了他几句，这让他从昨晚独自郁闷到了今天。  
现如今诺克提斯相比过往变得安静又寡言，他总是兴致缺缺的表情像是他不把年长辈的人的话当回事，对一切充耳不闻。不过熟悉后的格拉迪欧知道，诺克提斯是会把话都听进去的，也会思考，只是不表现。  
他只是想做好事，不管是帮人带路，还是现在不说的话里面的些许自责和失落。  
果不其然，格拉迪欧听到诺克提斯小声的说了句“我下次注意”，这让他多少放心下来。  
“向伊格尼斯道歉了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
回答完后的诺克提斯迅速拧好水瓶爬起来，把东西收拾好准备去淋浴。格拉迪欧也就没继续对其在说些什么，默默跟了上去。

两人走在城堡内的走廊上，却意想不到的碰到了伊格尼斯。  
虽然才十二岁，但金发少年从来都很注重体面的打扮，认真的搭理头发和西装，让自己看起来符合身份。而他现在正后背挺直的仰头面前眼前两位穿着不同于皇室亲卫队的士兵，认真的回答对方的问题，成熟得不像话。  
而那两位人看起来就不是皇宫里的人，他们一身以深色为基调的装扮，毫不掩饰的在身后背着巨大的武器。最近有看到他们这类人在因索姆尼亚活动，而他们也是受邀被带来这里的。  
神罗的特种兵。  
注意到格拉迪欧和诺克提斯走来，前面的三个人纷纷转向这边。伊格尼斯冷静的看向同伴，公事公办的在外人面前叫了诺克提斯一声“王子殿下”，与此同时点头行礼。  
走近后诺克提斯才得以看的更清楚，这些特种兵看起来非常强壮，但是却没有想象中的年龄那么大，不过诺克提斯想象不出来他们能做到怎样超出常人水平的事。  
其中一位看起来年长的人倒是很有战士的感觉，不过他边上的那位却相当年轻，即使有着肌肉和卓越的身高，但那爽朗的气质怎么看都很像一个小孩子。  
两个人在注意到他就是路西斯的王子后，都对他礼貌的打了个招呼，一边称呼着“王子殿下”，一边略微好奇的观察他。  
诺克提斯不是很喜欢以王子的身份被盯着看，也不喜欢以为自己年纪尚小而被那些人谈论对于他未来的发展情况，所以只是客套的回应了一句后就不再多说。  
代替他询问情况的是格拉迪欧，作为王之盾，格拉迪欧决定面对这些来自神罗的士兵加以警惕，所以护在了诺克提斯前方。  
通过简短的介绍，他们知道前方这名看似是领头人的男人叫安吉尔。虽然他不说话时看起来非常威严，可是在同年幼的孩子们讲话时却能察觉到他的温柔与可靠。  
而一旁跟着的年轻人叫扎克斯，诺克提斯不太明白他为什么一直盯着自己，似乎想说些什么的模样。不过诺克提斯不是很擅长同陌生人直接沟通，因此他始终都没很明确的回应对方的目光，也没打算在对方主动开口前先询问。  
总而言之，他们至少明确的肯定眼前这位安吉尔就是最厉害的1st Class之一。因为他这次带领的特种兵小队是唯一来这次国庆活动的特种兵成员，所以他基本上负责了全部特种兵的领导工作。今日他需要去见王之剑队的指挥官，于是恰好碰到了伊格尼斯，所以询问了商谈约见的会议厅在哪里。  
“如果是那里的话我可以带路。毕竟我也算是近卫队的成员，这种事我更清楚，”相比让伊格尼斯来，格拉迪欧觉得让自己来更加安全。  
“哦？听起来很可靠吗！这个年纪就是近卫队的吗？很了不起哦！”名叫扎克斯的特种兵双手叉腰，对格拉迪欧称赞连连，听得人心里痒痒的。  
不过格拉迪欧并没有因为这一两句夸奖就飘飘然，他仍然保持谨慎的态度，侧身让出一条路，并且抬手做出引导的动作，“那就这边请。”  
“帮了大忙，”伊格尼斯冲格拉迪欧道谢，“毕竟叔叔还叫我过去。”  
“哦对了对了，”一看到要走，扎克斯赶忙抓紧时间冲诺克提斯开口，两三步跨到其跟前。他的动作太突然。背着一把剑就这样突然接近王子，必然使得一旁的两名亲信紧张起来。  
而他却好像没发现，咧着嘴笑呵呵的凑过去，“嘿，我说啊，王子——唔啊？！”他才刚要说些什么，却一把被安吉尔揪住领子给往后拉了回去，不得不挺起腰站好了双脚，“干什么啦，安吉尔？”  
“你靠的太紧了，这对王子很失礼。”安吉尔说完头疼的冲扎克斯比了个眼神，暗暗指了指迅速围到王子身边的亲信——格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯看起来都有些不安。  
虽然他们的反应是正常的，毕竟都有保护王子第一的职责在身，但是到底说还是小孩子。被三个小孩子那样盯着看，扎克斯顿是觉得自己干了什么不该干的事，谴责的眼神打在他原本毫无恶意的心灵上，突然就令他沮丧的垂下肩。  
“抱歉抱歉，不要误会吗，我怎么可能对王子不利呢？”扎克斯很无奈的举起双手，如同小狗一样哼哼着无辜的话。虽然他们是神罗的特种兵，但是平日也不会接触这里的事，被当做外人对待有些不甘愿，但也是无可奈的事，他只能认了。  
“失礼了。但别看他这样，该办事的时候还是很可靠的。请您对我们放心。”  
真是意外，安吉尔扭脸就帮自己说起话来！扎克斯顿时惊喜的回头望了他，接着冲三个年轻的孩子连连点头。毕竟再怎么说，安吉尔都是站在自己这边的。树立神罗这边良好形象的任务，也是安吉尔他们这次来这里该做的事情之一。  
“是呀，对我放心吧！”扎克斯拍拍胸脯，也不知道哪里来得那么多自信。他很快借此机会又一次试图向诺克提斯搭话，不过这次只是维持在原地没有靠很近，“你是王子，对吧？我有听过你哦，从其他人嘴里。不知道你知不——呜哇！！喂！”  
谁知他被安吉尔敲了脑后勺，说话被打断。他捂着脑袋，不着调的哇哇大叫，“我还什么都没说呢，安吉尔——！”他撇着嘴委屈的样子，反而如同他才是这里年纪最小的孩子。  
“现在没有时间说这些。以及你不用老跟着我，会议只有我去。”安吉尔叹了口气。  
这个人明明背上背着那么大一把巨剑，但是现在看起来就和一名父亲一样，比初见时给人感觉更加好说话些。  
诺克提斯只是看着他们的互动，听着眼前这几个人的对话，等待着扎克斯可能抛出来的问题。他现在很多时候给人感觉是个冷淡的小孩，不过他其实很懂得好好听人讲话。  
“哎哎？？但是啊但是——安吉尔…！！我不能去吗？”  
相比诺克提斯，扎克斯如同一个被家长抛弃的小孩。不知道在这短短几分钟内叫了多少遍“安吉尔”的名字，他张开口一副试图给自己争取机会的模样倒是深深印在了诺克提斯的脑海里。  
看来对话方向偏了，扎克斯目前正在纠缠于安吉尔不带他去听会议这这件事，或者说没机会见一见国王直属部队王之剑的指挥官。可这种事要看安排吧？诺克提斯不懂。再说在后面的这一周中，特种兵部队也许都会和王之剑一起交流合作，并不失机会。  
“你们是不是还需要时间讨论一下？”等得又些不耐烦的格拉迪欧，不确定的询问眼前的两个人。  
“还请让王子先行离开，无需耽误王子的时间，”伊格尼斯建议让本不该被掺合进来的诺克提斯离开现场。  
“不用，现在就走，”安吉尔拍了拍扎克斯的肩安慰，并且回应了格拉迪欧，扎克斯也只能放弃。  
等到安吉尔跟着格拉迪欧离开，伊格尼斯再度将目光投回诺克提斯身上，“我需要去见叔叔，国庆期间的安排需要我帮忙打理。”讲到此处他有些为难，“陛下今晚会同神罗的总裁会面共进晚宴，所以不能陪你吃饭，这是我从叔叔那里听说的。”  
“是么，”即使口吻听起来没有波澜，但诺克提斯还是稍微有些失望。  
“我办事后还要去赶紧去帮你把国庆日当天定制的西装拿回来，所以也不能安排你的晚餐，但我可以联系厨师帮你做你喜欢的。”  
或许是为了安慰自己，伊格尼斯才会特意希望能让自己吃些喜欢的东西吧？诺克提斯意识到后，回想到昨日的伊格尼斯，内心对于忙碌中的伊格尼斯感到很内疚。  
于是他伸出小手，低声说道，“我去取。”诺克提斯不去看伊格尼斯吃惊的表情，继续抢在对方开口前解释道，“取衣服的单子给我吧。这点事我也会做。而且每次订做衣服的不都是那家店吗？也不远。”  
诺克提斯希望用这样的行动弥补昨晚的事，就是道歉的话仍拐弯抹角后仍没出口，“你不是很忙吗？我的衣服我自己去拿。”他不确定自己这样说是不是可以不让伊格尼斯误解，却也想不到更好的方式。  
伊格尼斯犹豫后却没答应，“虽然要帮我，我很感激。但是你自己出去不太好。”  
一方面是诺克提斯年龄小，有危险就会没有抵抗力。另一方面是现在因为国庆日的靠近而来王都的人变多，基本不让单独出行的小王子更加容易被盯上。与此同时自己不在身边，格拉迪欧也不在身边，伊格尼斯不放心。  
看来经过了昨晚的事情后，伊格尼斯对于十岁诺克提斯独自外出的这件事多多少少留下些阴影，再怎么说他自己也还是个小孩子。  
“或许我该去问问叔叔要不要找王之剑的人。”  
“这太小题大做了吧？”诺克提斯有些震惊的睁大眼，真的开始产生不满和委屈。  
“那个…”  
差点忘记这里有第三个人在。  
“是不是忘了这里还有一个人选？”  
果然是扎克斯，他正指着自己，一副无可奈何的样子苦笑着望着两个孩子。  
“如果可以的话，我可以护送王子哦，”他摊开手解释，不够严谨的态度就像是在和街坊邻居之间闲聊，完全没有在王子跟前该有的态度。“都说啦，我也是很可靠的。再说我可是特种兵，护卫这种事交给我准没错！”  
一小阵沉默下，诺克提斯同伊格尼斯彼此互换了一个眼神，可以两个人眼底思考的事却截然不同。  
“不用麻烦你——”  
“我觉得不错。”  
不等伊格尼斯彻底拒绝，诺克提斯就先答应了下来。  
伊格尼斯肯定没法立刻任由王子跟着特种兵走，他推了推眼镜试图用想到的方法小声阻止这种随便的决定。不过诺克提斯只是眨眨蓝色的眼睛，安慰道，“他们不是也是在那天要保护王室成员的队伍之一吗？现在保护我也没有关系的吧。”  
随后年幼的王子对伊格尼斯笑了笑，好让这位如同兄长的好友放松，并再度伸出手，“你就去忙你的吧，我取完就很快回来。晚饭正常时间给我安排就好了，我这次肯定不会回来晚的。”  
伊格尼斯看了看诺克提斯，又望向一旁背着剑的特种兵，无言以对。  
“放心吧，我会把他安全送回来的！”扎克斯接收到了伊格尼斯确认的眼神，重重的点了下头保证到，抬起一只手做出发誓的动作。  
于是伊格尼斯最终答应了，并把取货单的号码交给了诺克提斯。诺克提斯同他告别后，立刻担任起了引路的职责，毕竟扎克斯肯定不知道地方在哪。  
诺克提斯走在前面，扎克斯跟在后面，直到两人走过了长长的走廊消失在尽头的电梯里，伊格尼斯才调转方向拐去了另一侧的走廊通道。

…

“谢谢你信任我！没想到你会答应呢。”起先都没说话，不过在电梯里后扎克斯还是开口道了谢。  
他太过于爽朗，笑起来就像太阳，甚至让诺克提斯觉得他与战胜和死亡无缘——至少诺克提斯以为，战士们必然与那些密不可分，会写在脸上。  
被道谢的诺克提斯不太好意思开口说些什么，只是点点头很怯弱的说了句“没什么”。不过对方那双明亮的眼睛显然更加热心，不会让周围冷却下来，因此诺克提斯还是决定开口，“你刚才有话想对我说吧？是什么？”  
扎克斯回过神的叉着腰拍拍脑袋，用手顺了下自己毛草草的黑发，随后满意的冲小王子眨眨眼，“你还记得呢，王子。”  
“叫我诺克特就好。”  
“呜哇，这一上来让我叫我哪里敢叫呀。”虽然说着这样的话，但扎克斯就像是开玩笑似的在笑，似乎非常开心。但是现在可是在城堡里，若是他一上来就这样，总觉得不太好。  
“那，在这里还是叫我王子吧，”没想到诺克提斯倒是很认真的思考了对方的话，考虑到在这里的身份，还是选择了不为难对方的方案。  
“好的，王子。”也不知道是不是开玩笑，还是真的自然而然的开口方式，扎克斯叫着他王子，语调却非常轻松。“你认识克劳德吗？还记得这个名字吗？”  
没想到会突然蹦出来一个熟悉的名字，诺克提斯立刻转过去小小的脑袋，有些不肯定，“你是说克劳德…”  
“克劳德.斯特莱夫。哦，他是普通士兵，不过我跟他是朋友。他和我提到过哦，他认识你，虽然只有一面之缘。”发现诺克提斯果然对这个名字有印象后，扎克斯立刻滔滔不绝起来，开心的挥舞着双手。“但愿你还记得他，好消息是，他跟着我们来了。”  
“我昨天见过他了。”相比扎克斯的侃侃而谈，诺克提斯倒是冷静的一句话就帮对方冷却下去。  
年幼王子眨眨眼，再度认真的打量起来眼前的年轻特种兵。回想起昨日克劳德提到开始是跟朋友出来的，不知道是不是眼前这个人。  
“已经见过了？”扎克斯又问了一遍，睁大的眼睛很快从吃惊到激动，松了口气后自顾自的感慨句“太好了”。看来他很担心克劳德如果没被王子记得会不会受到打击，而或者单纯是因为听到两个人遇到后还能互认令他松了一口气。  
电梯门这时候打开，他们穿过一楼大堂，下了楼梯走出大门。周围的护卫对扎克斯跟在王子身边这件事都投来目光，甚至在门口还被询问，好在诺克提斯帮他解了围。  
这样不被信任还是第一次，扎克斯真没体会过，觉得走在王子身边还真是一件有些麻烦事。不过离开这里的话，基本上公众是不太能认出来王子的，因为他听说王子很少在媒体抛头露面，生活也受到保护，这次的国庆活动也许是他这三年来会被媒体拍到最多的一次。  
于是等到他们离开了城堡，扎克斯才继续开口，“你们见面后怎么样？”  
诺克提斯不太懂这个问题什么意思，奇怪的皱起眉头，“怎么样…？也没有怎么样啊，”诺克提斯苦恼努力迎合开朗的特种兵，最后大概解释了一下昨天的过程。  
扎克斯这才明白为什么遇到王子这件事昨日克劳德没跟他说过，原来是晕车了。这种事说出来会很糗吧？所以克劳德一直没好意思讲，想必其他人也不知道。而扎克斯昨晚忙完买了东西后就去找安吉尔训练——他难得体验了一把皇宫内的训练室——今早也被特种兵的集合召走，所以都没问过克劳德昨日一个人的情况。  
“总之谢谢你帮了克劳德，”扎克斯再次表达了感谢，而这次是替他的朋友。而他很快就提出了竟然的提议，“对了我们叫上克劳德一起吧！看起来还挺顺路的。”  
“哎？”怎么都没想到会有这样的进展，虽然并不是对拉上克劳德有什么意见，可诺克提斯还是会犹豫。  
“难得的机会嘛！后面几日会很忙的，可能就见不到喽，”扎克斯眨眨眼，他的眼睛出奇的好看，“而且多一个护卫不是更好吗？放心，我会把您准时送回去的，王子。”  
见诺克提斯绷着嘴真的在思考这件事，扎克斯忍不住想逗逗他，让对方放轻松。  
“诺克特？”他试着叫了王子批准的称呼，却总是觉得自己一上来竟然会这样称呼王子，感觉特别神奇，“诺克特殿下？”  
“就诺克特就好。”  
“好的，诺克特。走吧走吧，我想他也会很愿意的！”

神罗的人被安排的住所在城堡附近，同时也在要去取衣服的同一个路不远。只要在某一个路口拐过去，走一段就能见到酒店半圆形的玻璃旋转门。  
就在扎克斯用终端发了信息不到五分钟，克劳德就到了楼下。很显然扎克斯只是叫他下来见面，却没提到诺克提斯。因此金发青年的眼睛瞪得很大。  
“啊…”  
“唔。”  
“哟，克劳德！”  
同眼前两个年幼者的反应形成对比的，依旧是扎克斯清爽又精神无比的招呼声。  
“诺克特？”  
“你好啊，克劳德，”诺克提斯冲对方腼腆的打了声招呼。一想到没打招呼就突然出现在对方跟前，还是挺叫人害羞的。  
扎克斯倒是非常痛快的解释了前因后果，总而言之克劳德就这样被塞入了“王子护送”任务中。被扎克斯亲热的打着肩膀，连推带拽的离开了旅馆，成功把克劳德加入其中。  
这也不是坏事，至少现在有一个自己更加熟悉的人在里面，诺克提斯放松许多。而说实话，他还是挺开心的。

“王子对我们不好奇吗？特种兵之类的。”  
有了扎克斯的加入，谈话内容一下子丰富了起来，气氛也热闹不少。基本只要是扎克斯带动，克劳德就会变得更加健谈。而扎克斯也会主动提出问题，这让诺克提斯也变得容易开口。  
“我从父亲和伊格尼斯那里听说过一些，”诺克提斯诚实的回答，毕竟神罗的特种兵也不是保密的东西，路西斯的人多多少少都会知道一点，就是没有很多细节罢了。  
或许是因为自己还太小，因此诺克提斯知道的也只是很基本简单的概括，并不清楚到底是个什么样子的。  
但至少有一点知道。  
“眼睛，”他指着自己的眼睛示意扎克斯，“你们的会不同。”  
“我以为你都没注意。”  
“听说是浸泡过，魔…唔…”  
“魔晄，”扎克斯帮他补充完，“你知道的挺多的吗！难怪都没吃惊。”  
诺克提斯回头望了眼克劳德，虽然很小心怕不伤害他的自尊心，但还是带着鼓励的意思问道，“克劳德成为特种兵的话，眼睛也会变成那样吗？”  
克劳德又些脸红，低下的头把他的下巴缩紧了制服的领子里，如同一直因为不敢确定而不愿跳出巢的雏鸟。  
“会的，浸泡过魔晄的眼睛都会那样。”扎克斯立刻拍了把克劳德的后背，给予鼓励，“克劳德肯定会没问题的。”克劳德又些脸红，但还是努力点了下头回应诺克提斯，也算是给自己加把劲。于是扎克斯连忙补充道，“等到时候实现了，给王子发个贺电吧。”  
没成想，说完这话另外俩却沉默了。扎克斯来回看看这两个人，随后杨然大悟，“不会吧？你们还没有交换通讯方式吗？”但很快他就又担心起来，“诺克特是不是不能随便和人交换通讯方式，比如王室的规则…之类的？”  
“可以的，”诺克提斯否认了扎克斯担心的猜想，很大方的取出来手机。接着他停下脚步，一边操作手机一边来到克劳德跟前，“你愿意吗？不愿意的话，也没关系。”  
“我愿意，”克劳德慌慌张张的摸出来自己用第一笔钱买下里的旧型号手机，双手按着键盘。他怎么想到自己会和王子交换通讯方式呢？他需要感谢扎克斯帮忙制造的机会。  
于是就这样，在扎克斯的帮助下，他们两个人成功交换了联络方式。当然，扎克斯也成功的拿到了同诺克提斯交换通讯方式的机会。

与克劳德和扎克斯通行的时间是短暂的，因为等到他们取完衣服出来后，王子的专用车赫然停在了店门口外的街边。  
车边站着的人并不是伊格尼斯，也不是偶尔会派来接送他的保镖，而是诺克提斯并不熟悉的王之剑的成员。  
“王子，”此人简短的介绍说自己叫尼克斯.尤里克后就为他打开了后座的车门，“我被临时派来护送您回去用餐，然后负责把您·送回家。”  
看来相比神罗战士，还是交给了王之剑。诺克提斯不是不理解伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧他们的担忧，但还是有些扫兴，但也没有什么能说的，毕竟他知道对于自己现在的年龄独自外出活动还不被允许中。  
好在扎克斯倒也没多不满，他反而对于见到王之剑的人而有些兴奋，甚至歪头冲一旁的克劳德感慨尼克斯肩头的黑角装饰有多酷。  
“虽然很遗憾时间很短，不过能有机会聊一聊还是很荣幸的，”扎克斯冲诺克提斯摆摆手，不打算阻止王都的人的安排。  
“下次，”就在诺克提斯要离开之际，克劳德终于抬高声音说出了道别…不，邀请一样的话，“如果有机会的话，欢迎去米德加。”  
克劳德这样主动的邀请着实少见，热切又期待，仿佛刚碰面就分开的遗憾在他胸口火烧火燎，让一旁的扎克斯都很吃惊。  
诺克提斯海蓝色的眼底诞生一丝期待的色彩，充满了小孩子对于某个小愿望的盼望，只是他没真的讲出口，毕竟他知道自己要离开这里有多难。  
可他还是没让克劳德失望，微笑着点点头，“我会的，如果可以。”他上了车，尼克斯为他关上了门，从而那个小小的身影不再被看清。  
车子离去之际，克劳德隔着深色的玻璃，像是见到对方有在冲他们摆摆手。

此后的一周里，诺克提斯再也没到克劳德。  
王宫里很忙，街道也很忙。他偶尔会隔着很远看到神罗那边的人，但是他们都戴着头盔，他不可能认出来克劳德在哪里。他也有远远的见到过安吉尔和扎克斯，但也从来没说过话。  
国庆日当天是最繁忙的日子，而这也是神罗的人最后一日在这座王都中。  
诺克提斯没再见到过克劳德。  
扎克斯等特种兵负责的位置距离皇室成员最近，所以他终于有机会同扎克斯汇聚上目光。扎克斯冲他笑了笑，但依旧背着手站在岗位上。不过他还是拿眼神冲远处几位在路边的神罗兵比去眼神，诺克提斯认为对方一定是希望告诉自己克劳德是其中一个吧？不过他认不出来就是了，后来也没有机会靠近那一带。  
第二天当他醒来时，神罗的人已经离开城市。他摸出手机，鬼使神差的给克劳德发去了一条短信。  
《再见。》  
很短，没有其他内容。  
他无法说出来以后会去米德加见面之类的保证，毕竟他现在不可能离开那里，而克劳德的身份应该也不可能随便来这里。  
那么这样就足够了，如果这个短信能抵达的话…  
《再见。》  
他的手机震动着提醒他短信有回复。不用划开，一模一样的词语就已经显示在了锁屏的桌面上。  
诺克提斯坐在床上，小小的拇指在键盘上悬着许久，却还是没按下其他话发送，对面也安静了下去。随后他扣下手机，大了大大的哈欠，蒙住脑袋倒回去继续睡。  
一切又回到了没遇到克劳德的日子里，但是他却在看到那个信息后感到了安心，认为周围细微的改变必然是因为自己熟知的关系中多了一个人。  
在他成熟之前他都没可能去米德加了。而这仅有两行的短信随后也被其他人的信息刷到了最下面，却一直没有删除过。  
这一晃，几年流逝而过。


	5. 是意外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：毕竟这里设定是比较和平的世界，没有纠纷和战争。所以米德加也没有贫民窟，而是那部分全部移动到地面，按照号码扩建在米德加的城市外圈，比较像…杂乱的郊区和夜市？虽然环境也没那么好，但是也许该叫“平民区”吧…
> 
> 21岁克劳德（FF7正片年龄。虽然这里大家都活得好好的是个和平时代，但他性格还是会变得靠近原版）  
> 15岁诺克提斯（动画里中学时期，这个年龄应该是高一）   
> 23岁扎克斯（CC结尾处年龄，但是活着！）  
> 普隆普特15岁，伊格尼斯17岁，格拉迪欧18岁。

“为什么一出远门车就会抛锚呀？难道诺克特有坐什么车什么车就会抛锚的体质吗？”  
“喂！普隆——普特——！不要乱讲话！”  
“弄抛锚的还是别人的车。这可不太好啊，诺克提。”  
“喂…伊格尼斯…怎么连你也…”  
“真是法力无边的王子殿下呢。”  
“你倒是帮我说句话呀，格拉迪欧！！”  
“好了，与其嘴上使力气，不如身上使力气，好好推车。”  
“为什么伊格尼斯你说的像是我没出力？又不是我弄坏的！”  
“诺克特姑且不说，普隆普特你好好使劲！”  
“喂喂喂不要诬陷我，格拉迪欧！我可是很用力了！它那么大那么重我有什么办法？”  
“不要找借口。”  
“呜哇，诺克特你根本不跟我一条战线嘛…”  
“从你起头说我坐什么车什么车就抛锚起，我就和你不是一条战线了。”  
“…无情！”  
“才没有。”  
“唉…诺克特，普隆普特…你们能不能安静点，卯足劲推车？”  
“说的没错，再不快点就要下雨了。”  
“是——”  
“我知道啦！真是的…”  
这样的对话发生在一条崎岖的郊外山路上，四个年轻人以两前两后横开的位置推着一辆面包车的尾部。虽然他们已经呼哧带喘，但是从刚才起嘴巴就没停，也许是为了缓解这枯燥累人的工作。  
车轱辘以非常缓慢的速度往前，而这辆车的驾驶座上坐着的老人正在努力踩着油门，却依旧无法让这个年纪同样大的车子重新跑起来。  
他倒是没听到后面的年轻人们在说些什么，也没听到“王子”之类的词。等他挂了电话，他从车窗探出头，透过后视镜看着最靠近自己这一侧在推车的伊格尼斯。  
“你们真是有活力啊，不过帮我推车也是麻烦你们了。”  
“哪里，”戴眼镜的青年摇摇头，手里的工作不停，汗水把他的白衬衫都弄湿了，“还要跟您道谢，愿意载我们一程。但是没想到遇到这种事，真是抱歉。”  
“哎呀哎呀，又不是你们的错，道什么歉。该道歉的是我。”  
“不，请不要这样！”  
的确这不是他们任何人的错，所以伊格尼斯连忙摇摇头，“总而言之，我们现在只能齐心协力把车往前推了。”  
老人听完抬头看了看天，黑压压的乌云盖在他们头顶，看来是不可能在下雨前离开这里找个落脚点了。而在这个前不着村找不找店的山路上，他们如果在车里过一晚那也是吃不消的。  
“看来要有暴风雨…”老人焦虑的念叨着，叹了口气，“今晚送不到就麻烦了。”  
“我们没有关系，您先想办法把药送走吧。”  
话音刚落，天上就掉起雨点。顿时车外面的四个年轻人起了小骚动。  
“天啊，真的下雨了！”  
“这不是一看就知道吗？”  
“老爷爷说可能是暴风雨。”  
“呜哇———真的吗！？”  
“这可不妙啊，我们肯定会被淋成落汤鸡的！”  
“已经在被淋着了！”  
叽叽喳喳的几个人像是在陆地上挣扎的鱼，即使已经掉点，他们还是无处可去的继续推着车，就像是他们再多推两步车子就能重新恢复动力…然而他们再怎么努力，车子也是毫无动静，他们也根本不可能抵达前面的城市。  
一阵阵冷风吹过，随后风速加强，周围的树木摇摆的声音像是它们会被随时折断。与此同时雨势越来越大，哗啦啦的响声萦绕在周围，吵闹的冲击耳膜，砸在车上噼里啪啦的响。  
“喂——！你们几个，快上车！”  
不等老人多催促，四个年轻人已经猫着腰捂着脑袋，急匆匆地从面包车两边一拥而上，火急火燎的钻进唯一能避雨的地方。  
他们分别从自己的背包里找出毛巾，但是在这样狭窄的车里，几个小毛巾对他们淋湿的衣服起不到多少作用。  
“对不起啊老爷爷，把你的车座弄湿了，”普隆普特扒着前座的椅子内疚的探出头。  
“无妨，”白发老人摆摆手苦笑道，“已经没有还能更糟糕的了。”随后他举起老旧型号的手机，展示给后座的男孩们，“我刚才联系了朋友，他和他儿子会开两辆车来接咱们。虽然这辆车能不能拖走我不知道，但他们愿意载你们去加油站附近的汽车旅馆。只是方向是之前咱们路过的那条岔路的另一侧，所以是折回去的方向…”  
“那也很感谢了，还愿意帮我们。”伊格尼斯点点头。  
“遇到这种情况没法前行也是没办法的事。谢啦。”诺克提斯从毛巾下露出眼睛，耸耸肩。  
“太好了，可以离开这里了！”普隆普特举起双臂欢呼起来。  
格拉迪欧总了口气，随后露出笑容，“真是给您和您朋友添麻烦了呢，大爷。”  
老人挥手叫他们别介意，“我也不能放着你们几个孩子在这种地方。”  
“我们也没想到会遇到这样的天气…”格拉迪欧无奈的摊开手，苦笑连连。  
“但是药怎么办？”突然诺克提斯提出一个问题，“既然要被接回去的话，那你就只能明天才能回家，药今晚送不到不要紧吗？”  
“别愁，”老人安慰他，“我刚才也愁这个，但是我家亲戚之前告诉我，城里有个万能帮手，据说什么都可以做。虽然我开始没当回事，不过看来现在派上用场了。”  
老人感慨万分的望着窗外的瓢泼大雨，“不过他们只有摩托，所以不管如何，我只能拜托他来这里取药给我送过去了。但听他声音很年轻，这个天气让他来…不出事就好。”  
在他车后，普隆普特正在小小生询问边上的格拉迪欧什么是万能帮手。  
“万事屋吧？就是…给钱就能什么都做的吧，”格拉迪欧思考着，随口解释道。  
普隆普特难以置信的瞪大眼睛，“真的什么都会吗？”  
“好像雇佣兵哦…”诺克提斯评价了一句。  
“雇佣兵哪里什么都做啊，”普隆普特否认后继续询问格拉迪欧，“所以打扫卫生啊做饭啊之类的也都会？”  
格拉迪欧被问烦了，抬手敲了下小自己几岁的金发男孩的脑门，“不要什么都问我！”  
然而一旁的诺克提斯却认真的思考起来，问题也随之抛出，“做饭会和伊格尼斯做的一样好吃？”  
“……这应该和伊格尼斯没法比吧。”这点格拉迪欧还算肯定，虽然他也没吃过就是了。  
“我想也是，”诺克提斯倒是很赞同。

几个人由一个话题引发出一连串没营养的闲聊，谁知却被突然劈在不远的闪现给打算。  
闪现又粗又大，几乎可以把树劈成两半，可把城市男孩们震撼得不轻，纷纷感慨这道闪电有多近。然而普朗普特缓过神后，立马开始后悔没拍照。然而紧随其后，雷声滚滚，又大又刺耳，从来没听过这般声音的普隆普特赶紧撒了相机捂住耳朵。  
“喂喂喂喂那个人真的会在这个天气里骑摩托来吗？！他不会被劈到吧！！”  
“你好吵哦，普隆普特。”  
“诺克特你倒是关心一下那个人啊！”  
“你倒是不要乌鸦嘴嘛…”  
然而和普隆普特的担心相反，几个人反而透过车前窗看到山路拐角后驶出一个身影。  
那人驾驶着机车，不戴头盔也不戴护目镜，就这样顶着雨一路飞驰而来。暴雨形成的幕布几乎把那个人的身影虚化，闪电交织在他身后，活脱脱开出一股游戏男主登场的架势。  
“哇。好帅…”  
“是不是有点帅过头了？”  
刚才还在斗嘴的普隆普特和诺克提斯此时完全变回吐槽的高中生，从前座之间探出脑袋盯着那个驶来的身影，仿佛在观看什么游戏主角的登场剧情。  
不过等到那个人浑身湿透的停在打开的车窗内，诺克提斯却张大了嘴巴。  
虽说因为风大导致雨水不停的往车里吹，打在他的脸和眼睛里，可是他还是没法移开目光。因为这个人…实在是眼熟…也许吧。  
太多年没有再见到，仅仅那几次相处让他无法对自己的识别度有信心，可是他第一反应还是会被那种相似感而被吸引。  
同样的，金发的骑手在透过车撞看到突然凑到前座后，从缝隙对着窗户投来惊异目光的男孩，他也有了微妙的表情变化。不过他的头发整个淋湿到要塌在头上，脸上都是雨水，以至于他始终紧锁眉头眯着眼，无法再做出更多表情。  
不管怎么说，他们两个人对视的气氛都足够古怪，在这种环境下更加突出。老人都有些费解的频频回头去瞧诺克提斯，同时伊格尼斯似乎也想起什么而有话想问来的青年，可是他也因为记忆太过模糊而并未真的讲出些什么话，倒是反应可以当作证明。  
很可惜现在不是聊天和询问的时候，突然一阵狂风掀起地上的雨水，公路突然就仿佛浸泡在海水里，海浪般的水幕掀在了车前盖上。金发的青年不得不低下头背过身，用手背承受住了风雨。  
“喂，你没事吧！”即使距离很近，老大爷还是扯开了嗓门询问，生怕风雨屏蔽了他的话。“真亏你就这样赶来了啊！但是你这样，可怎么护送我的药啊？”  
“只要付款，我就会送达。”金发青年撩开从发梢滴落的雨珠，几乎连成线的水珠却和小瀑布一样的不停掉下来。但是他没话说，而是从摩托后座提上来一个小铁箱，顺着车窗塞了进去，“你说的量这个足够装下。这样就不会被淋湿。”  
看来他的确有备而来，不过他自己倒是怎么看都像是准备不周的模样。他这样真的不会生病感冒吗？车里的几个人都奇怪的盯着淋雨的青年，却也发现他身后居然还背着一把巨大的武器，也许是用来防怪物的。  
老人不再多言，从副驾驶座上翻出那一个被大纸包包住的药，小心翼翼的抱在怀中，取过铁盒。随后他取出约定好的现金，把被手沾的硬币塞进青年潮乎乎裹着手套的掌心中。万能帮手倒也没嫌弃，利索的把钱揣入口袋。

可以看出来老人很珍惜这款药，所以诺克提斯他们才会很在意这包药今晚能不能送到需要的人的手中。  
其实诺克提斯他们搭上这顺风车只不过是一个巧合。  
在中学生活里圆满迎来假期的他和普隆普特，不论如何都想离开王都去外面走走。这就是男孩子所谓的“闯一闯”？然而作为王子，这“闯”可不是说闯就能随便出去闯的，离开王都这件事就引起了皇室内很大的争议。  
但是雷吉斯国王依旧很宠儿子，即使再这样的争议下，他还是以让长大很多的孩子们出去见见世面为由答应了王子的请求，不过时间不能长就是了。同时随性的伊格尼斯每一两日都要汇报安全情况。  
于是年轻人们开始了他们的假期旅行，还心血来潮的要学电影里那样来一场公路旅行。虽然伊格尼斯会开车，但是他们还是打算来个半路拦车的计划…也不知道他们是沉迷电影游戏太多，还是他们真的不怕出意外。  
然而事情没有想的那么顺利，最后他们四个人干脆沿着公路走了老远，却没有几个车路愿意停下来。  
实际上他们并没计划去哪，反而普隆普特寻求刺激的说，愿意接上他们的车要去哪个地方，就跟着去哪个城市。  
最后为了王子的安全，格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯强行让他们走到最近的休息站后停止徒步。却没想到他们就遇到了在那里加油休息的老人，而老人要去米德加，竟也同意带他们去那里。  
或许是看他们几个小孩子在这种荒郊野岭的地方太可怜…  
总而言之就到了现在这样。而老人是去因索姆尼亚那边取要给孙女的，因为是很难治疗的病，他是托了很多关系才拿到的。并且因为孙女的病情很重，早上母亲还打电话说有所恶化，所以继续这份药，因此才这样赶。  
好在看来送药的事情能解决，能不能及时送到只能拜托这位万能帮手了。  
先不管自己的处境如何，至少送了要，老人的孙女就能熬过这个大雨夜，车后座的四个男生难免心底松了口气。  
可就在这个时候，一道闪电一用几乎要把人眼睛闪瞎的亮度直挺挺的打在了他们边上的一棵大树上。顿时所有人都倒吸了一口气，注意力也被转移。  
刚把药锁进盒子里的老人，也因为眼前的这一幕愣住。与此同时，被劈开的树木一侧树着起火，随后居然朝着公路倒了下来！  
“喂！！小心！！”不知道是车里谁喊的，所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
虽然树木还不会砸到车子，可是这个带着火的树枝也可能会砸到那一侧在摩托上的青年。  
青年反应迅速的启动机车，前轮猛的抬起又落地，随后冲出会被波及的范围，绕开车旁往来的方向折回。而他刚离开，那颗可怜的树就栽在了车旁边的路上，混着焦味的树枝还有几根刮在了车门上，戳出咚咚的声响。  
接着有石块从前方滚落，恰好落在青年车子的路线附近，看来雷电把那一代山壁上的石头也给震了下来。不过青年就像是动作电影里的男主角，他巧妙的驾驶车辆，从滚落的巨石之间穿过，但是等刹住车，他已经被迫离开车面包车很远。  
车上的几个人冒着瓢泼大雨赶下车，然而老人却因为车门被树枝挡住而没法开门下车。格拉迪欧立刻开始从副驾驶座开门营救，但是副驾驶座上还有老人的东西挡着，格拉迪欧不得不和普隆普特一起搬离那些物品。  
当然伊格尼斯和诺克提斯也没闲着，他们试图把自己的行李也拖出来。谁也不知道下一个雷会不会劈在这辆车上，毕竟在这附近，这个车子就是最容易导电的。  
相比格拉迪欧劝说老人放弃车子赶紧爬过来，老人更担心的把装药的铁盒塞了过去。  
“让我来！”看不下去的诺克提斯抓过因为僵持不下而被搁置在副驾驶座上的铁盒，抱起来就朝着机车的方向跑去。  
他也不知道是不是脑子一热才敢出来的傻事，还是十五岁的血气方刚，不过他见不得老人那个样子。  
年少的王子脑子里一边想着自己到底在干什么，也许这次发生这种事自己就再也没机会离开王都出来玩，一边安慰自己现在干的是好事，至少老人有同伴帮助，老人的女儿又药可以救急。  
“开玩笑的吧？！”  
“喂！给我回来！”  
“诺克特——！”  
身后传来同伴的惊呼，大概知道都是谁会说的话，不过诺克提斯现在也无暇顾及。他只能死死盯着远处的人影，以他目前能抵达的最快速度往前冲，身体却因为雨势变得相当沉重。  
雨幕那边的青年见状已经开车朝他赶了过来，但是他怎么都觉得这个距离不行，所以他干脆停来来举起盒子决定投掷。  
“接——…！”  
灌进雨水的嘴巴刚张开要喊，他却察觉到地面在晃动，有小石块掉在他脑袋上。他止住动作立马抬头看去，山崖顶端开始倾斜下黑色的影子，在黑夜一样的乌云下逐渐扩大，随后山顶整个变了一个形态，开始坍塌。  
是一个小型的泥石流，但这足够把他掩埋或者冲下山。  
这的确已经不是一个十五岁的男孩能见识到的景色了，即使他刚才显得再怎么勇猛，再怎么出人意料，此时他都因为一种单纯的恐惧而定在了原处。  
然而山体坍塌的响动下，却逐渐分离出一种引擎的轰鸣。他僵硬的回过头，还没反应来，金发的青年已经闪到他的身后。随后对方抬手就绕过他的腋下，搂住他的胸硬是把他提了起来。  
他是不知道地方哪里这么大力气，以及这样怎么能驾驶车的。他背对着对方什么也看不到，同时胸口被勒得上不来气。只能听到耳后对方提醒了一句“抬脚”，他就如一只被抱起来的小兔子，乖乖蜷起双膝离地，就这样被对方提在身侧带走。  
车子盘旋出一个大圈，在石头砸落时立刻逃离现场。先行坍塌的部分挡住他们回去面包车那边的道路，树枝，岩石，土壤和泥浆，好比横空出世了一座小山丘般把公路淹没。  
他不太肯定对方是怎么以这种状态驾驶的，但技术的确厉害得叫人不敢相信。他感觉机车晃动了几下躲避滚落的东西，上不来气他的一股股觉得恶心，却硬是死死抓着那个铁盒没放手，坚持到了最后。  
他们身后不断被泥石流覆盖，不过等出了这一片后，青年将机车打了个圈做好缓冲，顺势便把他放在了地上。  
“诺克特！！”  
他听到好几声呼喊，相信他的朋友们快要急疯了。他只能大呼几口又冷又湿的空气，忍下刚才被勒得反胃的感觉，往前跨几步走到距离危险区最近的地方，喊着“我没事”来作为回应。

忽然他的胳膊被抓住，回头只见那名骑手已经取下背部的大剑握在手中，为后方腾出地方。随机焦躁的喊了一句“诺克特，上车！”就用出乎人意料的力度将他扯了回去。  
同时他们所在这一片也开始坍塌，峭壁边弯下来的灌木连根泛起，砸下来。诺克提斯毫无办法，他只能以最狼狈的姿势爬上机车后座，一把抱住对方的腰。他将药护在两人之间，任由对方载着自己离开这一片，距离同伴越来越远。  
口袋里的手机震动得厉害，直到他们停下确认情况诺克提斯才接起电话——他很感谢新型手机非常防水！  
那头的伊格尼斯已经没力气责备他了，满口都是担心。听到因为自己没事而叹着气感慨“太好了”的伊格尼斯，诺克提斯可以很清楚的想象到对方的表情和动作，愧疚感油然而生。  
可是他松不开口，不知道怎么道歉，怎么弥补。最后只能在雨中消沉的一而再再而三的说自己没大碍，不要担心。  
“因为没法过去，所以他们叫我先去米德加。可以拜托你吗？”诺克提斯关了手机后，无可奈何的对前方坐在那里等自己的人询问。“哪里都好，总是可以过一晚。价格的话，伊格尼斯说可以到时候商量。”  
金发青年望向他沉默许久，甚至让诺克提斯以为他会拒绝自己。然而青年却像是要责备他刚才的行为一样，皱着眉张要开口，却又闭上什么也没说。诺克提斯费解额时候，对方只是淡淡地告诉他，“我知道哪里有旅馆。”  
紧接着青年转过身，叫他坐稳抱好药抓住自己，便驾驶着车朝着米德加的方向出发。诺克提斯被对方的身影挡去迎面而来的雨水，在后座上越缩越小，看起来非常可怜。  
但是他想起来对方刚才叫了自己“诺克特”。他相信那不是因为听到了伊格尼斯他们怎么叫自己的，而是对方真的知道。  
果然是他。  
——克劳德。


	6. 帮助你

诺克提斯又冷又痛，他不知道暴雨淋下来是会把人砸的那么疼的，怎么都躲不过，头顶和后背都被嗡嗡震动的雨声麻痹。  
他能清楚的知道体温在流失，麻木的手冷到失去知觉，但他确定自己又在好好抓着克劳德，毕竟自己没掉下车去。即使两个人靠的那么近——年少的王子不知道何时就整个人贴在了克劳德后背上——体温依旧无法传达，隔在两人之间的衣服吸饱了水，除了冷还是冷。  
诺克提斯完全不知道自己在哪，他看不到前方，也识别不出来周围。他几乎要把脑袋放空，急切的思考同伴们的情况，才可以让自己忽略点外界的环境。  
直到机车速度放慢，他才意识到他们已经开到了住宅居多的地方，灯光从建筑内亮起。但是因为暴雨的侵袭，路上几乎没看到人。同时这个地方看起来非常杂乱，狭窄的街道，并没修正铺平的路面坑坑洼洼的积满雨水，机车轮胎驶过后溅起的泥水像是张开的翅膀一样往两侧泼去。

“到了。”  
诺克提斯听到身前的人这样说的时候，他还有些麻木。不过很快他冰凉的手臂传来了真实的触感，克劳德抓住他的手将其从腰上拨了下去。  
诺克提斯缓缓直起身，盯着前面的人下了车。时隔多年后——他还没有计算多久——克劳德变得冷淡不少，和他印象里的温度差了几节，但他并没有很吃惊，毕竟他并不那么了解这个人。  
而诺克提斯也和最后一次与克劳德见面时不同了，一个年龄阶段的跳跃展现在了这几年中。男孩稚嫩的五官舒展开，个子也窜高，发型也有了变化——更何况刚理完发没多久。他保留长相中不变的特征，但整体改变很大，大概克劳德这样多年未见的人是最能有所感触的。  
金发青年回身盯着像是被冻住的少年，有些不解的皱起眉头，“还好吗？不想动吗？”随后他伸出手，按在了诺克提斯怀中抱着的铁盒里，打算拿走，“那你在这里等着，我马上回来。”  
可是现在可是在倾盆大雨里啊！怎么可能坐在这里洗澡呢？诺克提斯一瞬间以为克劳德脑袋坏掉了，有些幽怨的看了眼那张漂亮英俊的脸，不满的撇撇嘴转身把铁盒从对方手里挪走，然后自己跳下了车。  
“不用，我跟你去。”说这话时他嘴巴都在哆嗦，稍微放松都会牙齿打颤。他借着呼吸吐出冲入嘴里的雨水，奇怪的扫过眼前露出手臂肌肉的青年。真搞不懂对方是怎么可以这样若无其事的站在冰冷的雨中的。  
克劳德没多说，只是按照委托地址找到住户，敲响了门。  
这个双层简陋的小木屋前还搭着一个小棚，终于多可以短暂离开雨水冲刷的诺克提斯舒了口气。他抱着胳膊缩在克劳德身后，把打交道的工作交给这个接受任务的万能帮手，自己则哆哆嗦嗦的摸出手机决定把递交成功的消息传给同伴和那边的老大爷。  
开门的妇女吃惊的瞧着眼前两个淋成落汤鸡的男孩，不过在接到盒子里的药后立刻顾不上那么多，先急匆匆的把药交给了自己的丈夫，催促他赶紧送进屋。  
看来他们正在忙于照顾孩子，齐心协力挺过这场雨。  
“那个…你们要不要进来喝点热茶？”  
“不用，我们马上离开。”既然拿到了报酬，克劳德没有留下的意思，便果断拒绝了好意。  
妇女也没费心多权，只是扫了几眼藏在青年身后打着电话的小孩，最后还是犹豫着把门关上，赶去女儿身旁。  
同一时间克劳德也听到身后诺克提斯略微紧张的声音。少年尽量压低声音，却还是因不安而太高嗓门，所以不得不背过身去。  
“真的假的？！额…是吗，好吧，也只能这样…嗯嗯，行啦，我知道了。总之你们自己注意。那我挂了。”  
诺克提斯挂了电话后，一边用手擦着怎么也不会干的手机屏幕，一边思索着什么。他一抬头就对上了克劳德的脸，逆着门口棚子上挂着的提灯光，金发青年给他眼前遮去光源，将他收进了自己的影子里。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯…”诺克提斯头大的握着手机，唉声叹气。“老大爷的朋友来接他们了，不过那辆车报废了。泥石流坍塌面积很大，他们住的地方另一条路也有坍塌，所以即使明天也没办法来和我汇合。”  
讲完后，年轻的王子冻到发白的脸似乎更加无力苍白，但仍然因为尴尬的处境而害羞不已，总之他现在能求助的人只有眼前的克劳德…而伊格尼斯托福的委托也根本没商量价钱，他身上的零钱非常少，基本上就等于没有提出委托，也没有支付能力。  
“所以，可以——…”他不擅长做这样的恳求，所以难以启齿，很为难的在组织话语，“拜托你吗？我是说，帮我一下，让我等到他们来接我…”  
随后他抿了抿嘴，试图推开堵塞在胸口中的那些好面子的想法，让自己打了一番感情牌，“克劳德？”  
克劳德——青年天空般深邃明亮的眸间有所波动，算是默认了自己的身份。随后有股细微到不可察觉的变化在他表面抚过，似乎令他比之前显得更有人情味。  
他扭身踏入持续不断的降雨中，边走向摩托边回头招呼了下等待答复的年轻人，“我不是答应过你，给你找住宿的地方吗？”  
诺克提斯心头的石头姑且落地，接着他憋足一口气冲入雨里，朝克劳德快步跑去。

…

“哦，克劳德，我知道你冒雨去接任务了，但是我没想到你会多带回来一名客人。”  
吧台后的黑发女生回过头迎接时，吃惊的睁大双眼，停下的脚步留在了吧台前。她晚霞一样的眼睛扫过走进屋的两人，根本来不及阻止地板被弄湿。  
同时失去右手却安装着大炮的壮汉从椅子上回过头来，他的墨镜，伤疤，肌肉和咧着的嘴角都看起来不太友善，这让诺克提斯停在了门口前。  
“他是谁？”壮汉斩钉截铁的抛出问题。而他身边坐着的则是一个太过于可爱的小女孩，只是现在因为见到陌生人而露出怯生生的小眼神。  
克劳德停下脚步，回头发现诺克提斯没有跟上来。  
十五岁的少年不知道该如何处理这种场合，尤其看得出来他很警觉这名壮汉。所以克劳德只好返回诺克提斯身旁，试图耐着性子进行一场非常合理并且有助于人的介绍。  
“她是蒂法。他是巴雷特。她是马琳。”  
虽然他的介绍非常简单无聊。  
“他是委托人那边的，因为山体滑坡而和同伴分开，所以我把他带来找个住的地方。”克劳德抬起手，向自己的熟人们大概介绍了一下诺克提斯出现在这里的理由。他并没有提到名字，也许是介意诺克提斯的身份该不该暴露。  
“山体滑坡！”  
非常好，蒂法他们的注意力似乎被自然灾害吸引走了。  
“你的同伴们还好吗？”  
“他们很安全，”诺克提斯回答的语气自然许多，看来他对蒂法印象非常不错。  
“这真是为难你了…”蒂法同情的望着这位遭遇分离的少年，随后意识到她有件重要的事没做。于是赶紧竖起手指嘱咐他们，“克劳德，你知道你们应该赶紧擦干净身子，这样会生病的。等一下，我给你们拿毛巾，你们看起来太糟糕了。”  
“蒂法，我没有——”克劳德立刻向张口反驳，却已经被跑上楼的蒂法丢在了楼下。他垂下眼角，看起来憋屈极了。或许是他觉得蒂法是在责备自己不该就这样放着诺克提斯不管，让男孩染上感冒。  
他真的不希望诺克提斯感冒，而他只是没想过该怎么做，他不认为自己会轻易生病。总而言之克劳德只得吞回后半句，委屈的垂下肩。这些都被诺克提斯看在眼中，显得非常新奇，因为这或许是他们重逢后第一次见到克劳德有这样丰富的表情。  
注意到来自少年的目光后，克劳德尴尬的别开脸，随后冲屋里歪下头指了指店内的椅子，“看来只能等。”  
但是就在克劳德刚要带头坐下，就被巴雷特骂骂咧咧的阻止了。  
“我劝你们不要动！”他说话方式就像是一个会炮轰这里的土匪——至少诺克提斯对他出印象不好——并且真的举起代替胳膊的枪口指了指他们，但是指的是地板，“蒂法关门后刚拖完地，我想你们不会愿意给她增添更多工作吧，啊？”  
虽然克劳德绷着脸一副不情愿听他说叫的模样，可还是停下了脚步站在原地，没吭声。和他相反的事，初次乍到觉得还是应该做点回应的诺克提斯，只能点了下头粗略的“嗯”了一声。  
搞不懂巴雷特是满意了还是不满意，他哼了下鼻子，听起来恶狠狠的。随后他转而宠溺的抱起一旁的小女孩，哄着孩子说该去睡觉，便不多打招呼的起身离开。  
不得不说，当听到马琳是巴雷特的女儿时诺克提斯内心是震惊的。但很快他就被克劳德的话召回思路，见到对方正无奈的摊开手指着自己的位置说，“看来只能在这里等。”随即大概是为了让自己放心，克劳德叹气一样的轻声加了一句，“我会把地拖干净的。”  
虽然诺克提斯总是被说是个任性的小王子——尤其是格拉迪欧，可现在下意识中他觉得克劳德更像个小孩子。这非常有趣，让他突然感觉轻松了不少。

诺克提斯目前被带到的地方是一座叫第七天堂的酒吧，而且已经因为暴雨而提前关门了。  
他开始不确定为什么要来酒吧，但看起来这是克劳德同伴所在的地方，也许能帮助更大。可是他不认识其他人，所以不善交谈的他目前唯一能依赖的只有克劳德，可似乎他们俩之间目前好像也没什么可以说的。  
这比当年开口要难很多，要说的话，就是他们都变了。  
好在蒂法很快就回来了，没让寂静的气氛持续太久。诺克提斯有些不好意思的打算自己亲自去帮她拿毛巾，可一想到巴雷特的提醒，他就又把脚收回去了。  
蒂法把毛巾分给了他们俩，也不知道她是不是真的有那么多备用毛巾，使用别人提供的私用品令诺克提斯有些过意不去。可是他还是没说什么，要不然他自己又能做些什么呢？他道谢后拿过毛巾擦着头，但这无法去除浑身湿透的寒冷，他依旧瑟瑟发抖，嘴唇发白。  
“你看起来真的很冷，”蒂法同情的望着诺克提斯，像是关心一个孩子——虽然对她来讲，诺克提斯的确是个孩子——诺克提斯总希望能反驳些什么，却找不到话语权，甚至内心对蒂法产生了感谢与依赖。  
“让我去看看，我想毕格斯和威吉在这里留下的备用衬衫应该还有，他们应该不介意我拿来帮助你。”蒂法真心在想方设法帮助诺克提斯取暖，“我想威吉的对你来讲太大了，但是如果用来睡一晚上觉还是可以用的。”  
诺克提斯不知道第几次想开口婉拒她付出的太多关切，可是一想到自己根本没有处理这一身湿衣服的方法，就又一次把话憋了回去。自从进入店里，他就几乎没说过几句话，保持沉默更合适他。  
“对了，我刚才恰好烧了热水，你们去喝点暖暖身子。”蒂法就像是一位母亲，热情的招待儿子带回来的朋友…只是一个既视感，诺克提斯想到自己看的动画里很多这种画面，他当然不敢和克劳德这样讲。  
看着招呼他们去喝水接着去找替换衣服的蒂法，两个男生犹犹豫豫，还是踏着湿鞋子走进屋子深处，而他们身后难免留下一片泥水。  
可想而知，他们内心充满了罪恶感，甚至在克劳德叫男孩自己去倒水时，开始主动四下寻找拖把。  
“你在做什么，克劳德？”回来的蒂法奇怪的询问。  
“把这些泥巴拖掉。”  
“哇哦…谢谢你的贴心，”意外的，蒂法脸上居然会有一点吃惊，她既惊喜又意外，还很开心。诺克提斯推测现在这样的性格的克劳德也许不曾提出过这种申请。不过蒂法笑着把衣服放在了吧台后，摊开手苦笑的阻拦了克劳德，“这件事还是我来吧。你们最好可以去楼上冲澡，把鞋底也洗了，换上干净衣服。否则…你知道你们在不停滴水吗？这样永远都不可能擦干地面。”  
这可真是太叫人难为情了！诺克提斯与克劳德都无话可说。  
被对方这样照顾，顿时让两人因自己的不成熟给羞到，所以非常同步的展现出尴尬的表情，并且都没能吭声。  
可就在这时候，诺克提斯突然意识到一个问题，奇怪的转向身旁的金发青年，“你以为你会带我去找个旅馆住。”  
“唔…”没想到先支支吾吾的竟然是克劳德，他逞强的解释说，“蒂法比我更清楚这方面的信息。”  
好吧，诺克提斯只能转向蒂法，而眼前的蒂法已经因为听到他俩的对话而不敢相信的睁大眼睛，“你们不会打算冒着雨再去找旅馆吧？今晚雨势恶劣，我想旅馆肯定都满了。”接着她又特意对克劳德补充，“我今晚也没法回去家里，决定待在店中。你最好也呆在这里，上面还有两个比较空的房间，你们俩挤一挤总是可以凑活一晚上的。”  
说到这里，蒂法不好意思的对诺克提斯双手合十道了个歉，“抱歉啦，这是我唯一能提供的帮助。”  
这样可爱又温暖的人谁能拒绝呢？谁都不能！诺克提斯脑子一热，也找不到更多理由，唯一能做的只是一而再再而三的表达感激，“你已经帮了大忙。”  
“可是，蒂法——”  
“别争辩了好吗？”蒂法抬起手阻止了克劳德，恳求中带着苦笑。她拍了下手，掌心攥在一起，“算是帮我，克劳德。这是我唯一能找到的干衣服，你们出去的话它们也就都会湿。我知道你自己没有什么其他衣服。”  
像是被戳到痛楚，克劳德又一次憋屈的闭上了嘴巴。  
诺克提斯敢肯定这个女人不简单！  
“等会你们可以很容易看到那间空房间在楼梯右侧，让我拖完地就去给你们找点备用的枕头和被子。”蒂法指了指头顶的二楼，接着利索的把诺克提斯刚倒好的热水同衣服一起塞进他手中，借着又倒了一杯递给克劳德后便催促起来，“现在在你们把我的地板变成池塘之前，还是快去洗澡吧。”  
于是现在不可能有第二个更好的选择，上楼去洗澡是诺克提斯和克劳德唯一能做到的最好的事。

…

原来热水是这样舒服的东西。诺克提斯站在热水中，感觉体内堆积的寒气都被逼了出去。  
他拥有了临时使用的衣服和毛巾，也可以有洗发水和床铺，这比他预期的要好上很多很多。  
不过他的衣服裤子只能临时挂在一旁的仓库里，毕竟他没有真的可以替换的外出用的衣服，除了把这个脏兮兮的衣服晾干别无他法。他的鞋子也湿透了，冲完鞋底的靴子扣在厕所的一角，也不知道明天能不能干。  
他拿起一件衣服，非常大，也许这就是那位叫威吉的人的衣服。他们是谁呢？也许是这里的员工？诺克提斯不敢肯定，或许明日还能有机会见到。  
但是他还是披上了那件衣服，对他的身材来讲就像是一条半长的裙子。宽大的领口总是从他肩膀上滑落，所以他只能歪着把它挂在身上，露出半个肩膀，可至少这会让他睡的舒服许多。  
短裤则是毕格斯的，是件外出活动的运动裤，对他来说还挺刚好。他不太明白这些人的衣服怎么会留在店里，但帮了大忙。  
同时这里还有吹风机，使用时他一想到这可能是蒂法的，就会有些脸红。  
最后他就这样披着宽松的衣服来回了房间，等到他的肌肤接触到床铺，那股安心感瞬间袭来。他的确还在担心伊格尼斯他们，也在因为今日经历的太多而不断回忆之前的画面，却仍然无法让他去干倦意。  
不过他还是扛着睡意抱着膝盖坐在床上，迅速掏出手机查看，却真的发现他们四个人的聊天群组居然有好几条消息。  
大家都很担心他，因为他们想不出来他们的王子后来经历了什么。即使诺克提斯平日不怎么表达感情，现在倒是觉得非常温馨怀念，所以他抬起手把情况打了出去，三言两语过去无非不都是叫他们别瞎担心，心里柔软的那部分仍然不能坦率的打出来。  
被提醒好好休息后，他们的聊天群也安静下去。诺克提斯打开了手机信息的通讯栏，并没有其他信息，看来自己这边的事情还没汇报给父亲。  
诺克提斯抬起头看向身旁的空位。这个房间不光属于他，也属于克劳德。克劳德现在去洗澡了，不过他之前和蒂法一起把这个房间收拾了一下，才腾出来了这张床。同时依旧可以看到房间一角堆放的箱子，大概是因为这里之前是半个仓库。  
床倒是干净的，据说偶尔他们的朋友——可能是威吉他们——会在这里临时休息，蒂法偶尔工作之余也会，所以这里的两个房间的床铺都是临时休息间。蒂法睡在她的办公室后方的屋子里，因为这间酒吧是她的。  
不过床铺很小，他和克劳德肯定要挤在一起。所幸这不是单人床，而一张双人床。可若是他们两个人睡，必定需要侧着身。克劳德曾说可以打地铺，不过这里因为被当作半个仓库，因此地面不算干净，蒂法并不希望把东西铺在地上。反正只是一个晚上，克劳德就在她的劝说下勉为其难的决定同诺克提斯挤床。  
这让诺克提斯省了心，要不然他可有点过意不去，这种说不出来的心思再多下去他就要累死了。  
他的目光扫过简朴的屋内，随后目光落在了床头不远处靠在柜子上的巨大武器。那是克劳德东西，但怎么多觉得在哪里见过？他搜索记忆，至少他最近是肯定没在其他地方见过，想了几秒后他选择放弃回忆。  
谈及回忆，他又把手机打开。终于想起那件事的他刷下通讯栏，最终在最下面的短信里找到了当初他和克劳德互发的第一条短信。  
一句《再见》开始，一句《再见》结束，此后他们没有再发过短信。诺克提斯突然有了些罪恶感，但也不愿意多思考，毕竟这种关系距离下他不知道还能怎么开口，唐突的短信从来都不是他的作风。  
时间一长，能找到的发短信的理由就越少，最后他迟迟未能按下的文字早就消失，被不断出现的新信息亚在了最底部。可他怎么会想到还能碰见对方呢？好比一个拷问，诺克提斯抬手扶住额头，重重叹了口气。

忽然门向后出现了克劳德的身影，高中生顿时一股心思被看透的紧张，一把将手机扣在了被子上，抬起头瞪大眼看着进来的人。毕竟刚才还在思考的人此时就站在门口，让他反应过度…他觉得非常丢脸，只能使劲装做平静。  
“…怎么了？”克劳德扶着门把手，注意到床上的少年过度的反应。只是诺克提斯肯定不知道克劳德现在正在自我反省，因为克劳德以为自己做了什么不该有的事情，明明他觉得自己已经向蒂法说的那样表现友善…更何况，对面的人并非是陌生人。  
“没什么，”诺克提斯缓缓顺着齿间吸入一口气，令自己冷静下去，装做若无其事的否认自己刚才暴露的小细节。他往自己那边的床边挪了挪，给对方腾出更多位置。  
两个枕头，两套被子。只可惜因为临时提供，所以被子很薄。克劳德说他平日并不需要盖东西——这让诺克提斯听完很震惊——最后选择了最薄的那床被子，把厚的留给了小王子。  
不过克劳德此时穿着的是毕格斯的T恤以及一套外出用的登山裤，这把他从刚才那股士兵的印象里剥离出来，显得非常普通。诺克提斯盯着他看了许久，让这幅比较好接近的印象替换在五年后的印象中。  
对，他们五年没见了，这是从刚才翻出来的短信上的日期里得知的。  
“蒂法烧了新的热水，让我拿给你。”这么说的，克劳德把另一只手的水壶摆在了床头柜上，“她担心你会生病。”  
这就像伊格尼斯一样，诺克提斯对克劳德的朋友印象很好。他不知道自己能回报蒂法多少，同时他对这种事非常笨拙，但至少这个报恩的道理他懂。  
“嗯，谢谢她。”不知道还能说什么，诺克提斯只能爬到床边，给自己多倒了一杯水。  
“这话不该对我说。”  
“…我知道啦！”诺克提斯总觉得对方说的这话怪怪的，立刻别扭的顶了一句，抱着水杯回到了自己的那边。  
“…”  
克劳德并非是要表达什么，毕竟诺克提斯的确是在感谢蒂法，而他不是蒂法…他很委屈，搞不懂自己刚才哪里出错了，只能略显困惑的盯着床上时隔许久没见面的男孩，寻找着靠近的方法。  
最终金发青年缓缓的坐在床边，背对着身后抱着膝盖喝水的少年，自己也抬手拿起了热腾腾的杯子。  
“你要来米德加？”克劳德开启话题的方式直接，但没有技巧。  
“嗯，”诺克提斯随性的应了声，“其实没想过去哪，只是搭顺风车时那位老大爷恰好要来这边。”  
“这样。”  
“你是在问我为什么没发过信息给你吗？”或许是刚才翻过短信，诺克提斯总是会往那个方向思考。“来米德加找你玩，之类的…当初那些话…”这件事他还记得。当初以为实现不了，现在实现了，却从来没发过信息告诉对方，这些事让此时坐在克劳德身旁的诺克提斯像在被铐行，却没法辩解，也没法道歉。  
克劳德奇怪的回头望了眼如今在青春期中变得别扭又敏感的王子，无奈的叹了口气，“我并没有其他意思。”他想诺克提斯是误会了，他没有责备对方的想法，更何况他也没有发过信息。而他自己都差点忘记有信息这件事，只能掩饰。  
“…发生了很多事啦。”诺克提斯尴尬的找个理由搪塞过去，他注意到自己想多了，只能尴尬。手心搓着杯底，热腾腾的感觉却烧着心。  
随后他把话题转向了克劳德，“你不是也当上了特种兵吗？”他早就注意到了克劳德的眼睛，却一直没机会说。而这也勾起了曾经的对话，“你真的成为了神罗战士，我现在算是得知这条喜讯了吗？”他记得当年对方多么期待当上特种兵，而克劳德后来真的做到了。  
克劳德沉默不语的抬手摸了摸眼角下，随后耸了耸肩，“是前神罗战士。”口吻听似自嘲，诺克提斯略显吃惊的呼吸声从脑后传来。不过克劳德在此之前就接续说下去，“也是经历很多事…”这覆盖了很多该说出来的内容，以及他也为自己没把这件事发信息告诉诺克提斯而做了一个辩解。  
“然后，你也换了武器？”王子继续翻找话题。  
两人的目光一齐落在了那把巨大的剑上，克劳德却眼神柔和了不少。他把水杯摆回桌子上，随后就转身抬脚上了床。“那是扎克斯委托给我的，他去旅行了。”  
对，扎克斯。诺克提斯想起来了，这是这把剑在自己印象中的主人的名字，也是克劳德的朋友，那个神罗战士。是让他们两个人成功交换了通讯方式的青年。  
扎克斯在他印象中也一直不错，可惜这次应该见不到。  
就在诺克提斯一瞬间被回忆带走时，克劳德却张开手掌伸向他，指着他的杯子礼貌的询问，“还喝吗？”  
诺克提斯愣了几秒，接着摇摇头把杯子交到对方手中。克劳德没有注意到他表情中的意外，而是自然而然的帮他把杯子放回桌子上，随后关了灯。  
床铺传来两个人调整姿势躺下时压出的吱呀声，窗外则继续狂风暴雨，窗帘外的玻璃被敲得噼里啪啦作响。静下心来听的确非常吵。时而有闪电劈下，透过窗帘在他们屋顶和对面的墙壁上形成一片朦胧的光，很难使人入眠。  
诺克提斯转向墙的一面，侧着身子背对着克劳德。他看不到也不用猜，克劳德应该也是背对着他的。两人之间两张被子间腾出了一点点距离，把他们收入在了同一个小小的空间里。  
“…明天该怎么做？”  
“这件事明天再谈，诺克特。你该休息。”  
克劳德还记得那个称呼。小王子疲倦的大脑像是被这个嗓音敲了下，突然模糊的被困意绑架。他攥紧被子卷好在脖子旁，膝盖发凉的蜷起腿，把自己缩得很小很小。  
也许他听到了一声晚安，也许没有，不过他很快便睡去。一道雷声轰隆隆的从远空外沉吟而下，将床铺里的他压入梦里。


	7. 生病了

“感觉怎么样？”  
“…哪里都不好…”  
床里的人发出闷闷的鼻音，几乎把被子整个蒙到脑袋上，裹了个严严实实。  
克劳德无话可说，他瞅着床里那个小鼓包，可算是见识到了温室里的小王子是个怎么样一个小性子。虽然他很清楚对方生病了很难受，不过诺克提斯根本不愿意爬起来，甚至都不愿意睁开眼多看他一下，这令他有些头发。  
就像是诺克提斯表现出来的那样，他希望克劳德不要再多发问叫他思考和回答了。  
克劳德束手无措，他是一名战士，而不是一名护士，面对一名生病的孩子，他几乎想放空自己。  
没错，诺克提斯发烧了。  
暴雨在后半夜停止，此时窗外清晨的光变得格外刺眼，同时街道也惨不忍睹。  
好在昨晚有热水澡和温水的帮助，小王子病情没有恶化的很严重。但是当晚睡在他旁边的克劳德并没有注意到他的异样，反而是黎明将近时才听出来呼吸声中夹杂着不舒服的鼻音，等到克劳德叫醒他后，才发现他很热。  
此时门被敲响，克劳德走去门口，同时门外的蒂法打开了一条缝小心翼翼的窥视屋内的病人。她压低了嗓音，不愿去打扰诺克提斯，转而是拉着克劳德询问，“王子殿下他还好吗？”  
蒂法已经知道诺克提斯的身份，因为当今早克劳德通知她的时候说出了名字。蒂法一开始还不敢相信，觉得名字耳熟，可等到克劳德耳语出真相后，她震惊的睁大了眼睛。毕竟谁能料到王子会出现在她的酒吧里，而且还睡了晚上，并且还发烧了呢？  
“这是药。”蒂法用酒吧服务的托盘端着药和水，递交到了克劳德手中。并且里面还有一小碗炖菜汤，“这是早餐，我做了好下咽的。”  
“谢谢你，蒂法。”克劳德不知道还能说什么，转而代替诺克提斯对其道了谢。蒂法觉得自己进来不方便，所以还是拜托给了克劳德，对于蒂法这样的关切，克劳德没发拒绝。  
不过之前他对蒂法提到自己以前就认识王子，并且简短阐述了经理。虽然不知道该不该承认是朋友关系，可至少他和王子之间有相处经历，也都是男生，所以蒂法顺理成章的把工作委托给了他。  
蒂法还有事情需要忙，于是很快关门离开。克劳德看着手里的托盘，又看着床上不动窝的少年，总觉得自己担任起了不符合他形象的保姆一职，而他唯有硬着头皮上。  
可是他能怎么做呢？他只能把托盘摆到桌子上，然后抬高声音叫道，“诺克特，起来，吃药。”  
然而床上的人居然没有立刻给出反应，一瞬间他还以为对方睡着了。但是从呼吸节奏判断，诺克提斯并没有睡着，只是疲于回应。对于目前躺在别人屋里的床上的情况，这幅模样可不太礼貌。  
他病了…克劳德脑子里提醒自己。不管如何，他一想到对方当年那张小脸，突然就有些于心不忍。上帝，他居然还知道什么叫于心不忍…？  
“我说…”克劳德沉住气，让自己显得成熟又有耐心，“你该起来吃药，如果你希望能好受点。”  
诺克提斯终于意识到克劳德是不可能做出更加有辅助性的行为，所以自己缓悠悠的撑起身子，盘着腿坐了起来。他头侧背压平的地方还烂糟糟的，宽大的衣服松垮垮的垂下他的一侧肩膀。他无力的把领子提起来挂到肩上，垂着脑袋闷闷不乐——谁病了都会闷闷不乐，他绝对不是摆臭脸！  
“你说话就像是伊格尼斯…”  
但是伊格尼斯会更加温柔，耐心并且会照顾自己！额…后面这一串他都没讲。  
转动迟钝好多的大脑，诺克提斯在说完第一句后就闭上了嘴，像是他忘了词。其实他也不知道自己怎么会说出来这样直接的话，生怕克劳德生气，但又懒得多辩解，或许是因为这种时候他更善于耍赖和撒娇。  
克劳德听完这评价非常奇怪，不知道这是好话还是坏话。至少句式听起来有些不耐烦，可伊格尼斯这个人在他印象里还不错，而且他也猜得到那个人在王子身边会担任怎么样的职责，那么自己这样和伊格尼斯差不多的话，算是朝着正确方向发展吗？毕竟诺克提斯真的坐起来了。  
“是吗，那我想他也会叫你赶紧吃药的。”克劳德倒是开始利用伊格尼斯的存在感推进手头工作的进度。“来，吃了”，他张开手把药片递过去，动作简单粗暴，仿佛如果他再近一点就会把药直接塞小王子嘴里，帮忙灌下去。  
大概是因为头疼让诺克提斯没法控制他青春期的小脾气，被这样几番要求后也有点不耐烦，不满的撇撇嘴。可是他还是努力忍着说些什么不过脑子的话，毕竟他知道克劳德是对的，而他在这里生病还被照顾很没面子。于是只好乖乖拿过药又接过水，嘀咕着“我知道啦”便一口灌下，随后像是满足了对方的愿望，把喝掉一大半的水杯举了过去。  
自己又不是管家也不是女佣，克劳德虽然有话想说，可这次他选择沉默，仍然帮忙把水杯接来摆回桌子上。  
随后他迅速指着碗解释道，“这是你的早餐。”  
“我不饿，”小王子拒绝得很快，“我没胃口。”这话是真的，同时也因为他瞧见那汤里满满的蔬菜而丧失了食欲，这话可不说出口！  
“…我晚点再吃，先放着吧。”  
“好吧，”克劳德没有逼他吃的心情，也没有苦口婆心劝他的意思，更不会像是母亲一样喂给他。既然生病了，没食欲很正常，克劳德对此不会做出第二次催促，“那你就躺下吧。恢复之前你都可以留在这里，蒂法说的。反正我想你的同伴们一时半会也赶不过来。”  
“嗯，谢谢，”含糊的给出句礼节性的回答，来不及去找蒂法亲口道谢的诺克提斯就像是没了电一样瞬间蔫下去，二话没说就躺下了。  
克劳德望着闭上眼皱着眉头忍耐头疼的诺克提斯，自己转身下了楼。而他并非是真的离开，而是去接了一盆水，拿了毛巾，按照小时候发烧时母亲的做法，把沾湿的凉毛巾盖在了诺克提斯的额头上。  
“我必须出门去帮忙，因为暴雨关系很多地方受损，今日会有很多委托。”自己的工作还是要做的，克劳德不能错过赚钱的工作，更何况今日他的确答应蒂法去帮忙，尤其是帮玛蕾！  
“水盆在地上，毛巾不凉了你就自己重新沾湿。”他没可能留在这里一天，只能像是交代任务一样把要说的话迅速过了一遍，期待这名病人能够努力自己照顾自己。最后他真的抛下一句“你努力”，就这样完成了任务，转身离开了第七天堂。

…

诺克提斯刚陷入睡着的边缘，就被手机震醒。果然是伊格尼斯他们。  
即使再怎么难受，他也还是拿起来了手机。说实话，他现在就想顺着屏幕钻过去。  
他注意到普隆普特没上线，一问发现原来普隆普特那小子也病了，有点感冒，还好可以买得到药。  
格拉迪欧的身板没问题，伊格尼斯也很会保养，所以都没事。目前伊格尼斯在想办法去在附近找点食材，而且因为道路不通，采购很困难。  
这样一比较似乎自己目前的情况要好多了。诺克提斯顿时对自己的同伴们心生同情。  
他本是不希望被担心，可是若是这样的话，要是自己再出点什么事，大概其他人的连带责任就更大。最后他只能老实的承认自己发烧了，不过也很快解释说自己受到了帮助，有床，有热水澡，还有药和食物。  
这令紧张的亲信们顿时放下心来，而对蒂法和克劳德的这份恩情也只能在事情解决后再回报。  
《总而言之，现在诺克特你要乖乖听话，不要给人家添麻烦。在我们抵达之前不要让病情恶化。》  
伊格尼斯就像是一名母亲，给他到了一长串文字。  
格拉迪欧则不同，他只是叫王子自己照顾下自己，别什么都依赖被人，还吐槽他是不是放假后没有好好训练所以身子骨弱了。诺克提斯很想杠回去，可现在他脑袋很沉，最终选择放弃。现在能少打一个字就少打一个字，能不看屏幕就不看。  
《我知道啦，我吃药了，我在好好躺着。》诺克提斯粗略的给予了回复，这是他青春期叛逆以来难得显得乖巧的时候。虽然他觉得自己脑子里下意识对伊格尼斯嘱咐产生了如同“不愿听的小孩子”一样的反省，可是他还是深感温暖，怀念伊格尼斯的关怀，紧紧握着手机。  
最后在格拉迪欧的催促下，放心不了的伊格尼斯可算决定让诺克提斯去睡觉，并且说如果有任何情况都赶紧联系他们。伊格尼斯现在不光需要给国王汇报情况，还要去买食材照顾普隆普特。而格拉迪欧则要去帮忙修复泥石流堵塞的道路，想方设法帮这里的人们恢复交通，赶来和自己的王子汇合。  
大家都各自有忙碌的事，而身在米德加的诺克提斯，目前帮助最大的就是让自己赶紧好起来。  
他头疼的把手机扣在了枕边，床铺和被褥枕头都有着陌生的味道。并不是旅馆使用的那种无味清洁剂的味道，而是带有独特化学香味的家用洗衣液，这一定是第七天堂的味道…  
今日据说酒吧不开门，想必街道上的情况一定很糟，才会需要蒂法和克劳德都去帮忙。他爬起来把毛巾丢到了水盆里，头重脚轻的挪动步伐去了一趟厕所。结果发现自己的鞋子和衣服都没有彻底干，果然放在屋内就是没办法，可惜他没有精力把这些东西拿出去找个地方挂起来。  
最终他还是选择跑回床上，拧了一把毛巾随手搭在脑门上，准备等自己头疼消下去了再思考衣服的问题。  
时间缓缓流逝，他背对桌子上逐渐凉掉的早餐，躲在窗帘遮去光的昏暗屋内，隐约听到外面街道上人们的说话声，终于再度陷入到模糊的梦境边缘。

…

下午克劳德回来，他用任务委托新赚的钱随便买了点面包。蒂法他们还没回来，马琳则出去玩了。关门的酒吧里格外安静，这也让他走过木地板时的脚步声格外清晰，不过好像也没吵醒屋里睡着的人。  
推门进去是一股闷热的气息，没有通风的屋内味道不算好，而这其中主要是飘散着蔬菜炖汤的味道。他本是打算开窗通风，不过一想到床上的病号，还是没去动窗帘。  
他把面包丢在矮柜上，破坏剑取下靠在一旁。随后他走到床边，借由窗帘后微弱的光观察着少年的情况。  
对方睡着后的样子非常没有警觉心，全身都因为发冷而蜷缩成一团，卷着被子就和缺乏安全感的小孩子一样。不过这样一看，当他睡着时，五官的特质也平滑的展现出来，让克劳德记不清的脑中描绘出五年前那个小孩子的样子。  
毛巾早就从诺克提斯脑门上滑落了，湿毛巾给枕头上浸出一片水渍。克劳德叹口气，还是决定出手收拾一下，算是帮了蒂法。他把毛巾拿走，毕竟侧身蜷缩的诺克提斯根本没把脑门亮给他。接着他把自己的那套薄被展开，毫不客气的甩开蒙在了男孩身上。  
虽然两层被子暖和了，不过因为突然覆盖下来的重量，多少还是把因生病而睡眠质量差的男孩弄醒。他发出听不清的鼻音，却又没能真的清醒过来，也没注意到克劳德。  
一个未成年的王子独自在外，这样真的好吗？克劳德有点怀疑，他觉得此时如果出现任何想要加害于皇室成员的此刻，这名小王子都能轻易被处理掉。  
不过他也只是想想。他还不希望把这个同自己有一定缘分的小王子随便交出去。  
回头看了眼托盘，碗里的汤没动，午餐的那份药也没吃。克劳德脸突然皱了起来，他有点头大，对于照顾小孩子感到吃力。虽然诺克提斯不小了，怎么看都是个学生，但表现的仍然像是没长大一样。  
蒂法也不在，克劳德只能自己拿着那碗汤去楼下找微波炉加热，等到他再回来，床上的人仍然雷打不动。这次他没法等下去了，他总不可能什么也不干，就等着对方睡饱吧？  
“诺克特，”他抬起一套腿坐到了床边，身后够了够对方的后背。见对方真的没反应，他就用力推了把——他还是很注意力度的，毕竟他每日挥舞武器的力度对小王子来讲可能够呛——“诺克特。”  
“…嗯？”虽然有控制力度，不过被克劳德这样一戳，后背还是感觉到疼的男孩总算不甘愿的醒来。他翻了个身，把后备在被子里藏起来，随后扶着额头扭头望了眼床边的人，目前只勉强睁开了一只眼，“什么？”  
对方放松警惕的表现就像是面对家人，随意，任性，还很懒散。克劳德一瞬间不知道该怎么回事，他们之间的距离此时变得非常模糊，而他又不可能扮演家长的角色。  
“你至少应该吃点东西，”他指着加热后的汤，然后为了更有说服力便很快补充道，“否则会恶化。”他不是要吓唬对方，只是觉得这样讲很有道理，内心则祈祷今早的药起作用了。  
诺克提斯沉默下去，随后他像是下定决心按照约定好好听话，乖乖的坐了起来。像是整个身体都没苏醒，他肩膀非常沉重的垂下，活像一只没电的玩具娃娃。  
克劳德可不会等，而是很快把那碗食物端了过去，二话不说举起来催促对方动手动嘴吃起来。  
诺克提斯看了眼汤，才一副想起来是什么的表情，先是睁大眼，随后表情为难的扭曲成一团。不过等到他抬头看了眼克劳德，望见那双满是焦急还不理解他想法的蓝色眼睛，再想到对方耐着性子试图帮助自己，他就只能抬手接了过来，捧在双手中。  
“怎么了？”见对方这幅不痛快也不开动的样子，克劳德非常不能理解。  
“我不喜欢蔬菜，”诺克提斯到没有因为这种事而害羞，他的生活环境本身就是被宠爱的，所以说出来不喜欢吃的东西很普通，也可以省下。可是现在他所在的地方和人都不同，蒂法在不知情的情况下给他准备的东西，从人情上来讲他也不该说，所以他对克劳德小声加了一句，“别告诉蒂法。”  
“…我知道了，”无语的克劳德还是答应了这个幼稚的请求，毕竟挑食不是常见的事，至少眼前的男孩还是顾及蒂法的，并且即使讨厌也没拒绝准备好的食物。  
诺克提斯缓缓地拿起勺子，把蔬菜炖汤往嘴巴里送。蔬菜炖得很烂，也因为泡了很久还重复加热而非常软，几乎入口即化。所幸因为生病了，他的味觉有一半都失灵，若不思考这里有什么蔬菜，也尝不太出来原本的味道，热汤的感觉很好，这让可以接受的诺克提斯没再停下嘴上的动作。  
“吃完后把药吃了，”克劳德把下一向事情布置出去后，就起身拿来自己的干粮，坐在床头一口一口吃了起来。

事后诺克提斯又吃完药睡了过去，也许是药物的副作用，他很快就变得极其嗜睡，直到天黑都没醒。  
克劳德吃完午饭就继续出门，等到诺克提斯再醒来时，他可以听见楼下酒吧已经有动静，蒂法他们大概都回来了。  
不过他醒来并不是因为听到动静，也不是因为自然睡醒，而是因为手机响了。一天下来都没联系，所以同伴们很担心情他。  
没开灯的屋内因为窗外落山的天空而黑的要命，屏幕的光刺眼的亮起来。诺克提斯划开接听键，侧躺在被窝里闭着眼躲避眼角附近的光源，寻找熟悉的声音里那份安逸感。  
“我没事，我有在好好休息…好啦，不要那么紧张，伊格尼斯——额，是吗…老爸他知道了啊…”  
虽然据说老国王有所担心，不过也没把诺克提斯再继续当作温室里的小花。听到他有得到帮助后就放手让他们自己先想办法，如果不行的话再请求支援。诺克提斯只得在内心苦笑，不过也为父亲没有生气而松了口气。  
“我的话，还好吧，”等被问到自己情况后，诺克提斯才开始认真感受身体的情况。药效真的起来了，他的头不在那么疼。虽然还是很累很沉，可是好受许多，脑子也转的比之前快。  
总之他的确有所恢复，说明还是有成效的。  
伊格尼斯他们放心后，诺克提斯才挂了电话。谁知他才发现手机快没电了，下一秒提示低电量的标志就蹦了出来，顿时心凉了一半。毕竟他当时匆匆被带走，充电器之类的都在行李里，若不是他现在在有人的地方，那可就要彻底同伙伴们失联了。  
一想到这样的情况下联系不到伊格尼斯他们，没怎么出过远门的王子就心中没底，想和小孩子一样急切的坐起来想要问问可不可以找到充电器。  
屋子里黑灯瞎火，手头却一股湿，原来又是掉在床上的毛巾。他赶紧抬手拿起，却发现还是把床弄湿了一块。  
这可是别人的床，他过意不去的事情又开始增加了…

还没等到他动身下床，门就开了。他刚反应过来那个身影，对方已经用那双与众不同的眼睛从黑暗里看到了他。  
“你要去哪？”  
灯亮起来，诺克提斯受不了的抬手遮住屋顶大灯的光线，闭眼适应了几秒才睁开眼。克劳德已经来到床边，同时手中拿着的托盘里依旧是蒂法委托给他的晚餐和水。  
诺克提斯此时此刻真正感到了一股饥饿感和脱力感，生病非常消耗体力，即使他的嘴巴又干又涩觉得没食欲，但虚弱的身体已经再对他发出抗议。  
如果是现在，即使是蔬菜，他也会都吃掉吧？  
诺克提斯大概说了一下手机的情况，随后把脚伸下床边坐直身。也许不该就这样光着腿穿得单薄的出被窝，然而他也没有其他可以披的衣服。  
见他已经能自己坐起来到床边，克劳德便不再催促，将食物摆在了一旁的床头，让他坐着吃。晚饭是炖肉搭配煮好的豆子淋在饭上，闻起来很不错，所以诺克提斯根本没更多心思回避蔬菜的存在，很快拿起了餐具。  
“充电线的话，我可以帮你去借。如果只是让你充个电，别人应该也不会管你要钱吧。”克劳德一边将武器从身后取下，一边思考着诺克提斯的问题，看来他还是有头绪的，“让我看看你的手机的充电孔。”  
等到他接过手机观察后，递交过去时却追加了一句，“这是委托给我的工作吗？”  
“…”  
诺克提斯吃饭的动作顿时停了下来，无奈又无助的望着眼前已经和当初形象稍有不同的青年，有些尴尬的弱下话音，“嗯，算是吧。费用是吗？我可以把我手头的先给你…剩下的只能等晚点的时候，没问题的吧——”  
“我是开玩笑的…”  
“啊？”  
小王子震惊的把刚躲开的目光重新投回去，竟发现克劳德正一脸无奈和略微失望的看着他。  
看来克劳德正为自己开玩笑失败而略受打击，也因没料到诺克提斯会这样认真的苦耐而感到一点内疚。  
原神罗战士叹了口气，自暴自弃的放弃对玩笑再挑战，“我一会去找帮你问问看，你就不要下床随便走了。”  
原来五年后产生的距离，现在又稍微拉进了一点。  
明明他们相处的时间都如此短暂，如此容易被时间冲走，却总是会再次系到一起去。  
这种缘分带有的特质让诺克提斯重新从这位变得陌生的青年身上，找回了一种亲近感，一种独有的关系。  
“原来你也会开玩笑？”像是挖苦同学似的，诺克提斯干笑两声后夸张的开起对方的玩笑。  
克劳德听完后眼里飘过一点受伤，不能接受的皱起眉头，为自己做过的努力争取肯定，“我也是会开玩笑的。”  
至于他开过的玩笑成功过多少，诺克提斯没问。  
也所幸他没问…

随后克劳德坐到诺克提斯旁边，脱下手套和护腕，从一日的忙碌中寻找放松的机会。不过等到他瞧见一旁狼吞虎咽到几乎不挑食的男孩，他还是心底松了一下，舒口气，伸手抓住后方的薄被，扯过来一把拽到了对方的背上。  
沙沙声后突然覆盖的重量这次清晰的压到身上，小王子停下吃饭的动作，空出一只手抓住了挂在肩后的被子。  
“要让病情恶化的话，我就不干了。”  
克劳德报怨间叮咛两句，却没成想引来一旁高中生的发笑。  
“这也是玩笑吗？”  
“…”  
“额，不是玩笑吧…？果然。”  
克劳德不知道自己抱怨时的表情是什么样子的。委屈？可怜？不满？别扭？他对自己的评价不多，也对自己的关注不多，所以他没发想象对方怎么从自己脸上得出这种结论的。  
可是他并不会生气，反而是好奇。外加…他发现自己好像没发对诺克提斯真的生气。  
“不是玩笑，不过…”他斟酌着刚才自己说的话，试图从中学习出点什么，“如果可以当作玩笑的话，就当作玩笑吧。”  
“…什么啊…？”  
对方说的跟谜语似的，裹上被子的诺克提斯撇起眉毛奇怪的反问，“所以你是真的不愿意继续干了吗？”  
“你打算让我照顾你吗？”  
诺克提斯被自己尴尬到了，噎住一样咳嗽两声，悄悄别开脸，“没有！不用！抱歉！我马上好起来…”  
“…”克劳德听着对方拒绝的话，有点被吃惊到。  
不过他的确不是照顾人的料，他也没打算担任这种角色。若说的话，他只是在…朋友生病时，搭把手而已。  
只不过他没打算真的用这些话去压诺克提斯，也没想让对方苦恼，所以刚才他其实算是半开玩笑，结果又没传达出去。  
看着一旁把最后的饭吃完喝着水的诺克提斯，克劳德发誓自己不要再跟他开玩笑了。

“克劳德。”  
诺克提斯把克劳德唤回神。  
青年顺着声音寻去，望见诺克提斯正捧着杯子坐在那里，没看这边，而是有些躲闪的往自己看不到的方向偏去脸，耳尖是同发烧不一样的红色。  
“谢啦…”  
小王子冲克劳德道谢了。  
别别扭扭的高中生形象在此时略显单薄的身上表现得极其形象。  
“没什么，”克劳德垂下眼眸，对这个孩子感到几分好笑。  
也不知道心底突然冒出的那一小片的温暖出自哪里，不过他挺喜欢被对方这样道谢的，就像是等了一天一样。  
“相比道谢——”  
“更需要支付委托费？”  
“…算是吧。”  
“我开玩笑的。”  
“嗯，我也是。”  
莫名其妙就跟着对方轻松的气氛跑了，克劳德不知道怎么，在这个都是男孩子的空间里他自然而然的扬起嘴角。明明早上还没这么轻松，此时却不知不觉跟随对话卸下了防备，眼底泛起的精神头如同他自己也变回了个小孩子。  
而且他还跟着对方又开了玩笑，而这次成功了。  
他也不懂是怎么成功的，大概是诺克提斯的功劳吧？  
当然他真的没有打算追加费用的意思，相比感谢，他还是希望对方能好起来。

诺克提斯乐起来，精神和力气都重新回到了他还没完全发育开的身体中，让这名还没成年的男孩染上了属于他年龄的天真。  
他回头瞥了眼一旁的特种兵，却没料到克劳德的手背却碰在了他的头额上。  
男孩下意识缩了下脖子，对方的手也因不小心撞到他而往后收了收。  
但也就是这样的距离中，彼此对视上。  
他海蓝色的眼里那个青年不再带有一点之前重逢时的那份冷淡，孤僻，沉默以及犹豫，感情纯粹的铺在脸上，关切的把手背再度靠上他的额头，测了测体温。  
年轻的王子僵在原地，青春期波动的情绪都落向低处，温顺的把自己留在对方的触碰下。  
“看来管用了。”  
克劳德指的应该是药。  
随后青年意识到了对面落在自己脸上移不开的目光，成年的他心脏漏了一拍，迟钝几秒后犹豫的移开手。  
他一点点敛起萌生的心情，起身叫对方把药吃完，最后便留下句“我去给你找充电器”就离开了房间。

…

诺克提斯晚上并没下楼见人，今晚蒂法回家休息。  
他自己去趟洗手间，大概整理了一下颓废了一整日的自己，随后又回到了床上。刚吃过的药副作用再次起来，他躺了一天的身子即便疲于这张床的硬度，还是让他昏昏迷迷的睡去。  
不知道时间过了多久，在半睡半醒之间他眯起眼，视野仍然一片漆黑。动了动身，耳朵捕捉到细微的响动，然后眼角找到一个光斑在移动。  
克劳德为给他找来了充电线，并且帮他插好手机后搁在了床头。随后手机屏幕的光熄灭，克劳德把影响他的光源给关了起来。  
“今晚，你也留下吗…？”  
诺克提斯不能确定自己的话是真的从嘴里说出去的，还是脑子里这样一想而已。喉咙深处的震动化作空穴中掠过的风，嗡嗡的连他自己都没听清。  
但是他好像听到克劳德回答了他，说没法把生病的委托人丢在这里之类的…这个称呼是玩笑吗？诺克提斯懒得思考。  
随后克劳德还说不方便蒂法进来照顾他，所以他还是决定负责陪他一晚。  
昏暗中床动了几下，克劳德重新躺在了他身侧床铺的另一半空位里，但是这回克劳德却没取走他身上的薄被，两床被子都留给了他取暖。  
他想起来，克劳德说过自己平日睡觉不需要被子，为了随时保持警觉。这真是很奇怪。  
很多问题在少年脑子里开始周旋，最后居然就这样胡思乱想的跑去了梦里。

今晚，他是面对着克劳德的侧身睡下的。  
而他看不见——也因睡着而见不到——克劳德同样是面对着他躺下的。  
那双魔晄眼的视线中，依旧可以从黑暗里分辨出的景色，唯有被他熟睡的模样占据。


	8. 做任务

克劳德许久没有和人一起睡过了，尤其是在一张床上。  
要说的话，除了小的时候和母亲一起外，最多的就是在神罗士兵时的集训吧。那时候和同期们堆在宿舍里，或者在外扎营，几个人挤到一起，训练完的汗和袜子都臭哄哄的，让周围充斥满年轻男孩的味道。  
如果再往后思考，他还和扎克斯一起睡过。他们离开神罗后的日子中，试图去用他们争取到的自由实现梦想，找到稳定的落脚点。随便找个地方就凑合一晚的天数很多，往地上铺个毯子两个人躺一起就是一夜的经历也很多。但是他很喜欢。  
最近他总是看起来独来独往，但也许是因为他整个人的气氛都让人觉得他是个善于独来独往的人。可是只要蒂法和扎克斯他们出现，克劳德就会和他们一起，看起来像是个找到家的小孩。  
不过现在诺克提斯就睡在他旁边，刚长开的五官在睡着后彻底舒展，让他看起来稚气未脱，毫无防备，更符合年龄。  
虽然克劳德和他认识，但从来没想过在人生的这几次巧遇后居然还会有这样的插曲。他更没想过会这样靠近诺克提斯，尤其是会这样没防备的躺在一起睡觉。  
曾经小时候的他在看完萨菲罗斯的事迹下定决心前，都没想过离开过村子。而如今他在米德加，边上睡着路西斯的王子，这个之间横狂的时间和发生的事像是浓缩后爆炸开，此时此刻才冲到他的脑子里飞了一圈。  
不管是成为了一等特种兵出任务，还是和扎克斯离开神罗，而或者成为万能帮手每日遇见形形色色的人，此时同五年未见的王子同床共枕——没有共枕——他还是觉得很不可思议，非常不现实，即便这已经是第二晚了。  
他们面对面躺着，诺克提斯丝毫没有醒来的意思，对跟前直射而来的目光毫不知情。  
克劳德也不敢相信自己居然真的就这样侧身面对着诺克提斯度过一夜。不过他看起来更像是名看护者，没有盖东西，就这样抱着胳膊保持一点距离躺着，守着缩在两层被子下生病的王子。  
魔晄眼仅用透过窗帘的微弱光线就可以不用费力的看清诺克提斯的脸，非常近，这张吃力容下两个大男人的双人床此时在距离感的带动下变得更加窄小。  
细数完几次诺克提斯均匀起伏的呼吸，克劳德肯定对方是真的不会醒来，于是他才移动身体，调整胳膊后压住床铺，让自己顺着侧躺的姿势抬起上半身。  
床铺被成年男性施加重量后，被褥凹陷并绷向床架，震动就从身下透过来，于这样安静的环境下显得格外明显。  
克劳德半程僵住，用手臂支撑着抬起的上半身盯着身旁的人看，试探晃动有没有将其惊醒。  
他本可以不用这么在意这些小事，可以不用让自己施舍太过感情，但他就是无法对诺克提斯这样做。只要一想到把对方弄醒，奇怪的罪恶感就会爬出来。  
确认小王子真的没醒，他才保持目光在对方脸上，同时用胳膊提起身，转过后沿着床单的质感拖动双腿，彻底坐起来。  
他全程动作快，却谨慎又小心，尽可能不发出声音，连他自己都搞不清楚自己这份小心是出于良心的哪一块。  
望着这位对身旁人的动作毫无戒备的小王子，克劳德不知道该不该为他身为皇室人物未来的成长抱有忧心，但他决定暂且不思考这么多，他更想确认诺克提斯的烧退下了多少。  
犹豫了一下后他还是伸出手，就像是小时候母亲为自己整理头发时那般，也用指尖轻而快的拨开了对方的刘海。诺克提斯剪头发了，短碎的刘海让整个人看起来非常利落，充满了男孩子的活力。  
克劳德由此产生了全新的疑问，那就是他很好奇王子在学校是什么样子的，因为他想象不出来。  
然而这个问题或许他不会问出来，也不会记得提到。总之在这些想法刚飘过脑内，就被他自己拨开，转而将手背贴到了少年的额头上。  
他不是很确定手背的感觉，于是又将手悄悄翻了一面，用掌心覆盖上对方的额头。  
他如今已经很少生病，因为他的体质变得比平常人要强，恢复能力也很强。可是他见过蒂法照顾马琳，也见过爱丽丝照顾孤儿院的孩子，所以他也学着把另一只手盖在自己额头上，对比起温度。  
药起了效果。虽然还有一点点烫，但相比昨天早上降温了很多。他舒了一口气——

“！！”

回过头的那一霎那，视野中出现的东西惊得他僵住。  
他无法承认自己居然没察觉到，更是不明白对方怎么进到第七天堂关着门的这个房间里的！  
人们或许觉得很它可爱，但克劳却并不善于应付，他满头问号。  
这位身经百战的前神罗战士下意识往床里挪了下，谁知没收回的手就这样一下子戳在了小王子的脸上，拍上了脑门和眼眶…  
“唔——哇…！”  
诺克提斯就这样硬生生被弄醒，克劳德赶紧缩回去的手再怎么也没发弥补了。  
只见并不知道发生什么事情的少年捂住脸，把身子缩得更小，痛苦的从被吵醒的烦恼里挣扎醒，揉着眼睛，抓着枕头，眷恋不舍的撑起脑袋。  
“什么？啊？”  
看起来起床气还是有一点的，更何况被这样打了一下，突然惊醒的大脑非常疲倦难受，心情低落也是可以被理解的。  
不过诺克提斯似乎并不打算被这样的情绪操控，而是耐着性子困惑地从干哑的嗓子中挤出疑问。  
“…抱歉…，”克劳德只能道歉。即使诺克提斯应该看不清他，可他还是可以感受到质问的目光刺了过来。  
不希望表现出自己示弱的一面，但也不知道该怎么解释对方被吵醒这件事，克劳德只能尽可能简短冷静的回答，“…有狗。”  
“…啊？”  
“房间里有只狗…”  
“…？”诺克提斯试图在清醒的过程中分析出对方的话，他低着脑袋揉着眼睛，随后又控制不打了一个哈欠，随后才不慌不忙的回过神来。  
他倒是没注意到克劳德无语的表情，反而如梦初醒似的突然抬起头，睁大眼，突然来了兴致，“狗？”  
“嗯，狗，”克劳德一开始的紧张感在这个过程里竟无意间丢了，剩下的注意力全都跑去了诺克提斯身上。  
“在哪？”  
“床边…”说到这里时克劳德才又确认了一眼床边的情况，而那只小狗真的就很乖的坐在那里望着他们，摇着尾巴。他不知道该怎么解释眼前的情况，也不是很像靠近，所以始终坐在床上，同那只狗对峙起来。  
“我要看！啊——我看不见。”诺克提斯突然来了活力，看起来他对小动物非常好奇。这就像是放学路上突然发现路边的野猫，兴奋指着要去逗的高中生——虽然王子的确是名高中生。他甚至立刻爬去床边开灯，不过却因为太昏暗而抬手就跨到了克劳德身上，完全被阻挡了去路。  
“…！等等，诺克特！”克劳德立刻抬手从下面托起王子撞到自己后跌到自己肚子上的身子，没料到现场会这样混乱。  
而诺克提斯眼睛还没适应黑暗，爬起来的手也扑空。他不小心抓在克劳德撑住自己的胳膊上，却因没办法支起全部体重，就这样头重脚轻的栽在了克劳德身上。  
“停下…我来开，”克劳德扶住他，不，应该是用身体接住他后，劝说同时赶紧抬手摸开了一旁床头的台灯。  
房间终于有光了，与此同时瞧见床边蹲着的黑色小狗的诺克提斯一下子就眼睛亮起来。  
“安布拉！”  
男孩像是见到亲人一样激动，他麻利的绕开克劳德爬下床，两三步跑过去蹲下，一把抱住了小狗。  
小狗也开心狂摇尾巴，不断哼出亲昵的叫声，抬起爪子想要去回抱王子。它伸出的舌头添上男孩刚睡醒的脸，热情的往对方怀中扑。  
诺克提斯认真看了看黑色小狗，又是握住爪子，又是揉揉脑袋，一直笑着。  
“嗯，我没事。谢谢你找我，安布拉。”  
这样看来狗叫安布拉。不管是不是诺克提斯的狗，至少都是诺克提斯熟悉的。克劳德也放松下来，虽然他还有一肚子的疑问，但是他并没急着开口打扰，只是放下腿坐在床边，望着恢复了精神的诺克提斯。  
蒂法知不知道呢？应该不知道吧。但是一只狗随随便便跑进屋里，也是不得不处理的事，主人又是谁呢？为什么独自来找诺克提斯呢？克劳德看了看门，始终那里都没有蒂法的身影。  
而诺克提斯正从小狗背着的背包里取出一个本子，他快速翻阅，随后停在一页上，双肩因为安心而放松下来，他珍惜的抚摸过上面贴着贴纸。  
克劳德看不见是个什么，不过那张图下面倒是看起来有留言。  
“抱歉，我现在没贴纸。”  
克劳德听见诺克提斯在和安布拉低语，仿佛他们真的可以交流。随后诺克提斯从书包里取出笔，在新的一页写下了几行字。  
“告诉露娜叫她放心，我已经好了。”  
说完后诺克提斯最后一次揉揉小狗的脑袋，拇指亲切的拨弄毛茸茸的耳朵，随后皆有蹲着的姿势回过头来。克劳德冷不防的和他碰上视线，不确定该不该盯着看，目光很快偏移开，落去诺克提斯脚边的地板上。  
诺克提斯好笑的哼了一声，抬手把宽大T恤滑下的肩提起来，随后像是介绍朋友一样抬起手，向安布拉指着克劳德，“安布拉，你看你把那边那个大哥哥吓到了哦。”  
“…”  
克劳德立马无措的回头瞪去，想要抗议几句却又无法辩解那么多。最后他用好似放弃了的口味，毫无底气的顶了一句“我没有”，便抬腿上床靠去床头，翘起腿搭着手臂，别开脸不再对狗的反应感兴趣。  
谁都能看出来他只是逃避自己的难为情而已。  
同时他也听到诺克提斯有在偷笑，而他坚持没有在看过去，只是抿着嘴不再说话。

“——克劳德？”  
耳边一响，克劳德回头就撞见诺克提斯在床边弯腰看向自己的脸，令他下意识往后缩了下脖子。  
诺克提斯也立刻收回身子，无奈的单手叉腰摸了摸睡得稍微有点乱的头发，“那个，真的吓到你了？”从某给角度来讲，他这是为安布拉的出现和自己刚才偷笑而道歉吧，他是真的担心自己让克劳德生气了。  
“额，没有，”克劳德没料到对方后来会认真考虑自己的情况，“相比这个问题，那是你的狗吗？它怎么会来这里——”谁知他的话卡到了一半，困惑写满眼里。  
因为安布拉不见了。  
克劳德费解的扫过刚才安布拉还呆着的地方，又把疑问的眼神抛给了诺克提斯，“怎么样，做个解释？”  
一副“就知道他会这样问”的表情，诺克提斯摊开手很快就作出了回应，“安布拉时神之信使，有穿越时间的能力。它来是为了帮露娜给我带信，反正…我的情况被知道了。”  
克劳德无话可说，这个回答出乎他的意料。但是他知道路西斯水晶的事，也知道王的力量，同样也知道六神。虽然这些信息在路西斯内更加重要，而神罗是用不同的制度管理，这些事在这边都只是一种概念罢了。  
但既然如此，知道神之信使之类的也并不稀奇，只是没想到会是狗的形态。同时他觉得露娜这个名字有隐约的印象，却又对不上，干脆不再继续思索，反正应该是和皇室有关的人吧。  
“所以？”克劳德回到正题上，“你熟悉的人知道你的情况后，是要来接你吗？”毕竟王子都遇到这种事了，皇室总该做出点行动吧？这两天都没动静太奇怪了，克劳德可不认为王子遇到这种情况还该继续暑假旅行，怎么说也该被保护起来。  
不过诺克提斯提到的内容并不是克劳德所预期的那样。国王并没有那么担心他，甚至国王平日让王子在外租房单独住，这令克劳德非常吃惊。

不管如何，后来诺克提斯吃过早饭和药后恢复了不少，虽然额头还是有一点点热，可是他已经有了活力。  
衣服和鞋子也都干了，诺克提斯穿上自己的衣服，首次下楼打了招呼。  
他为自己添了麻烦而感到很过意不去，但还是忍住不好意思想要躲避的目光，慎重其事的对蒂法道谢。即便全程被巴雷特他们盯着，诺克提斯也把道歉的话和感谢的话都完完整整的表述出来，就像是身为王子时在公众面前应该表现的那样，清晰并且认真礼貌。  
接着他联系了同伴，得到的信息不错。  
在伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧的帮助下，那附近住的人们已经把街道清理得差不多。还好最近都不会再下那么大的暴雨，格拉迪欧他们明天就可以出发。因为老大爷在那附近租了车要回来看孙女，到时候伊格尼斯他们也能被稍过来同诺克提斯汇合。  
至于汇合后，因为遇到这些情况，他们也不打算继续多留，更改假期计划。毕竟为了让国王放心，伊格尼斯他们还是建议让王子先回皇宫。但目前一切稳定，不需要特意让皇宫那边的人派人来接。  
他们也许会在米德加城里呆一天休息，然后花钱叫辆车回去。反正这次教训够多了，他们几个年轻人也是心很累，所幸诺克提斯和普隆普特的病情都好的差不多了。  
白天的第七天堂不营业，毕格斯他们有工作就离开了，马琳也出去找朋友去玩，所以现在只剩下他们三个，巴雷特也没对诺克提斯提起多大兴趣，总之王子没受到关注算是好事。  
因为巴雷特他们并不知道诺克提斯是王子，也被蒂法含糊带过。因为克劳德说王子在这里的事不知道该不该说出去，所以他和蒂法决定保密。  
克劳德说他平日都叫诺克提斯为诺克特——起初蒂法知道他这样称呼王子时很吃惊——因此他们只是告诉周围人这个男孩叫诺克特，并没多讲其他。  
“所以不论如何，在离开前都请让我帮上忙！”  
“哎？可是你的病还没彻底好…”  
面对诺克提斯提出做点什么以此回报他们的申请，蒂法倒是没有很爽快的答应。一方面是对方的确没好利索，另一方面是对方可是王子。  
“我已经没问题了，吃点药就会好，所以有什么可以帮助的话请告诉我。”诺克提斯却不知道她顾虑了那么多，一心想着能干点什么，“不过做饭什么的我不行，但是我自己在家时也洗过碗…打扫什么的姑且也可以试试看…所以——”  
“等一下，”蒂法不安的摆摆手，随后拉过去克劳德。  
克劳德显然不知道她为啥这样，奇怪的看着她。  
“该怎么办？”  
看着小声征求意见的蒂法，克劳德却不以为然，“他说没问题的话就是没问题吧？他看起来的确不需要老是躺着。”  
克劳德没有蒂法考虑的那么多，更何况他和诺克提斯之间的关系更加亲密，所以也没觉得因为对方是王子就需要把他当作小花瓶一样呵护，毕竟是个男孩子，也是未来的王，这样以身作则的行为看起来反而是正确的。  
“如果有什么简单的，叫他做一下我觉得也没问题。”  
克劳德居然就这样坦然地接受了王子想要帮忙的请求，蒂法为此略微吃惊，可是也更加放松下来。  
她看回一旁还在等待答复的诺克提斯，却发现男孩仍然满脸认真，不过他大概是担心自己做不到被要求的事，所以脸上能读出来紧张和犹豫，怪叫人心疼。  
“…可是现在店里还没有要做的事，”蒂法扫过店里，无可奈何的告诉少年。毕竟现在距离开门还早，她一个人也可以搞定店内的准备工作。  
“那就跟我出去吧。”  
蒂法和诺克提斯都没料到克劳德会提出来这样的建议，双双吃惊的瞪大了眼。  
克劳德不解自己说的有什么问题，略显委屈的扫过眼前的两张脸，为自己解释，“这不是一个比较好的方法？”毕竟他的工作总是很杂，总会有一些能让诺克提斯搭把手的。  
不过他本身提出来就是一件让人吃惊的是，然而这可能基于他在同自己的方法帮诺克提斯心里变得好受。毕竟除了被人强行要求接下工作外，克劳德主动一起去接工作的只有扎克斯。蒂法从没见过他主动带工作职业以外的人去接活，也没想到他会允许诺克提斯跟着。  
“但是他——”  
“危险的事不会让他做，”克劳德保证到。并且难得摆出长辈的样子，抱起胳膊望着这位试图报恩的小王子，“如果不舒服的话就必须回来休息。可以吧？”  
“嗯，可以，”诺克提斯点点头，那双海洋般的蓝眼睛中充满了感激，他在这种时候是不会任性和偷懒的。  
当然，既然他只是来做回报，那么就并没打算分委托的钱。自然克劳德也没打算给就是了…

…

这是雨过天晴后诺克提斯第一次踏出门看到街景，和他生活的地方截然不同。他知道米德加里外两圈是完全不同的阶级，不过第一次看到还是让十五岁的他有些冲击。  
虽然他对这里有些好奇，但是克劳德叫他不要离开自己，所以逛街这种事就没戏了。  
不过中途可以看出来，克劳德在这里的声望不错，万能工的身份众人皆知，偶尔还有人打招呼时问起扎克斯。  
为了能给蒂法一些回报，克劳德建议去帮忙取货。虽然基本上店里的食材采购蒂法都一个人搞定了，不过预定的几箱啤酒还没有运过来。这不是很难的事情，克劳德说服了蒂法去叫诺克提斯帮忙。  
中途两人经过了克劳德住的地方，好巧不巧的被站在楼下的玛蕾夫人看到了。  
“今天看起来比往日有点干劲了啊，你也是能摆出不错的表情吗，”老人很直接的开口代替了招呼，双手撑在木廊的栏杆上，总觉得她在生气——至少诺克提斯以为她在生气。  
“我觉得和平日没差，”克劳德倒是也不客气，虽然他看起来正在尽力忽略自己的情绪波动，但还是闷闷的说了一句不知算不算顶撞的话。  
“有差别哦！”像是不容反驳一样，老妇人底气十足的直接把话轰了回去，而克劳德只能沉着脸在她跟前听着。  
“你第一次来的时候那张脸上的表情就不怎么样，即使你长得再怎么好看，顶着那种表情也是不可以的，对你一点帮助也没有。”  
“…”  
“你的那个朋友就比你好多了，至少很讨喜。你最好也能维持像今天这样。”  
“…”  
“在蒂法身边的时候，才能让人放心。”  
“…”  
克劳德一句反驳的都没讲，或者说他每一句都有想说的但是都被压了回去。他撑着一侧胯杵在原地，扛着迎面而来的一堆批评，嘴角和眉毛逐渐产生的细微变化让他看起来像是不服输还必须听训的小男孩。  
诺克提斯可以看出来克劳德很不擅长应付眼前这名女性。  
盯着克劳德的脸，老人哈的发出一声嗤笑，随后摊开一只手对这名住客不温柔的道了句谢，“不过呢，昨天能来帮忙还是有劳了。”  
“哪里，那是有必要的。”克劳德干巴巴的用毫无感情的声音道了句再客套不过的话。  
“因为是自己住的地方在暴雨里遭殃了，所以可以不考虑委托费了吗？”  
“！额…不是那个意思，”克劳德突然被噎住了一样瞪过去，但是立刻觉得自己表情不好，又顿了两秒后强行将眼角放低，“只是帮蒂法…”  
克劳德可不知道自己刚才哪里表情好了，可是他至少知道他现在表情不怎么好，而且也来约郁闷。  
“那可是在帮我啊，你个混小子，”白发老人抱起胳膊，看着克劳德的眼神就像是看自己不成器的孙子，“这种时候就不要扯上蒂法。真是的，”她摇着头叹口气，“蒂法和你相处肯定也是花了不少心思。”  
“…”  
克劳德浑身上下写满了委屈，尤其是听到最后一句的时候又产生驳回去的冲动，可还是话在嘴边溜了一圈咽会肚中。与此同时他稍微移开目光，赤裸裸的抛去走廊的另一头，转移了注意力。  
老人倒是懒得管那么多，因为摇头后她的目光就落在了诺克提斯身上。  
“你就是蒂法提到的那个小孩吧？就是被蒂法照顾的那个，”玛蕾的矛头转了过来，尤其是第二句更是重点。  
诺克提斯可以看出来对方从年轻时就是一位精明能干的女性，要不然怎么会有不用于年龄的这般犀利又敏锐的目光呢？而且嘴巴也很厉害，气场也很十足。  
好在等诺克提斯点头承认后，她稍微看起来亲切了一点，或许是因为诺克提斯是一副生面孔，而且年纪显小。  
“现在身体感觉怎么样了？”  
听着对方询问的话更像关心孩子的普通老人，诺克提斯暗暗松了口气，“已经基本没问题了。”  
“是吗，”老人点点头。谁知下一秒就插起腰，化身成教育小孩子的老教师，“那就赶紧好起来！这个年纪的男孩子体质强，多多锻炼就不会这么弱。别动不动就生病，还要大家操心。”  
“…”  
“蒂法也是很多事情的，不要连续几天都叫她着急。”  
“…我知道啦，”诺克提斯总觉得这口吻在哪里听过，反正他下意识很不甘心，但毕竟他也对自己带来的麻烦过意不去，因此他无话可说，被戳到痛处。  
“我有在帮蒂法照顾他，”克劳德在旁边说了一句，“没让蒂法太操心。”  
“哼，最好是，”也不知道为什么玛蕾这样讲，大概是她无法想象克劳德的性格能做些什么吧。至于她到底是真的相信了还是没信，这都不重要，反正她对克劳德一点也不温柔。  
“…克劳德真的有在照顾我，”诺克提斯不得不插进来给克劳德作证明。  
“但基本上都是蒂法照顾你们两个人吧？”  
克劳德这次没能继续顶撞，只能抱着胳膊怄气。  
玛蕾话题回到诺克提斯身上，“好了，小伙子。尽早学会自己照顾自己，下次可能就不会像这次那么顺利。当然最好没有下次。”  
虽然很想吐槽说自己也不希望有下次，可衡量后诺克提斯觉得还是别说话了。  
“能为男人，能干活的话还是动动手帮帮忙。”  
“…我们正有此意。”  
“我们现在就是去帮蒂法的。”  
两个年轻人异口同声。而他们不知道，他们不甘心的样子，不会应付玛蕾的样子，躲闪和反驳的样子，都真的还挺像的！这些老人倒是看在眼里，随后哈哈大笑起来，“倒是挺像兄弟。”  
见两个人奇怪的面面相觑，玛蕾挥挥手叫他们离开，“既然还有事情要帮蒂法，那就赶紧去。”不过离开前她还是嘱咐了诺克提斯一句要注意保暖，这是她的关心。

等到两个人与住宅拉开很大一段距离后，才和逃离教师办公室的学生一样松了口气。  
“那就是你的房东？看起来很不好应付，”诺克提斯苦笑道，庆幸自己租房的公寓没有这种事。他可以感受到玛蕾是个不错的人，不过他自己本身就很不会应付这种沟通，所以还是免了吧。  
“也不会老碰到，”算是安慰自己，克劳德嘀咕的同时都没怎么看诺克提斯。  
“你最开始给她留下的印象很不好吗？”  
“…”  
克劳德没能立刻回答，这引起了诺克提斯注意。他看向一旁的战士，却发现对方满脸为难的样子。  
“…我不知道…”金发青年消沉的声音里有些无奈，“我不认为我表现得哪里不好。”  
毕竟他当时只是普普通通碰到对方后打了招呼，后来和蒂法一起去帮忙，反正对方对自己和蒂法的态度既然不通。  
至少以克劳德的情商，暂时无法做出判断，他只能尽力按照蒂法嘱咐的那样注意表情和说话方式。更何况，玛蕾对他的生活很有帮助的，他不想失去收集情报和便宜居住的地方。  
突然克劳德被一旁的少年拉了拉手腕，等到瞧过去的时候，却发现这名已经同他建立了一定关系的男孩正在好笑的望着他。  
“下次你是谁跟她开个玩笑吧，也许可以缓解气氛。”  
这绝对是故意讲的！因为他根本不可能成功！  
“…不要。”  
克劳德又沉下了脸快走了两步，而他听得见诺克提斯正悄悄笑着跟在他身后。

…

啤酒取完后，顺路还帮附近的人找了走失的猫。  
诺克提斯吃惊于万能帮手的工作什么从大到小什么都接，而克劳德说这才是“万能”的意思。  
午饭时诺克提斯已经有了胃口。这里的食物非常朴实，但是诺克提斯除了不喜欢蔬菜外，对不同的饮食倒是没有意见，反而还挺感兴趣。  
听说诺克提斯平日都会吃泡面啊，快餐啊之类的，这再次颠覆了克劳德对于“王子”的这一概念。总而言之，对方可以随便吃点就满足的话，也就不用操那么多心，还省事。  
克劳德这次完全是按照诺克提斯的节奏来的，他没有独自去接那么多任务，也没叫诺克提斯回去睡觉。而是在询问诺克提斯的身体情况后，才衡量着工作进度。总而言之，今日的进度和收入只是平日的一半。  
他说这是因为诺克提斯怎么都还算是自己的委托目标，在他身体好利落之前没法把他丢在一旁，免得病情恶化的时候自己不在场。  
虽然诺克提斯好几次表示自己真的没有大碍，但还是被克劳德逼着把中午份的药吃掉了。并且因为他脑袋还有点沉，午饭花了很长时间，克劳德特意让他坐在那里休了半天。

接下来的半天，诺克提斯算是见识到万能帮手的工作来得有多快了，走在路上就会被拉住求帮忙。比如现在就有巨口噬虫出现在因暴雨摧毁的工地里，工人需要克劳德来帮忙消灭。  
克劳德已经对这种任务信手拈来，张口就提出来的价钱对方也不吃惊，一口就答应，显然怪物出没在这里并不罕见。  
就在诺克提斯做好准备决定跟上工人时，却万万没想到被克劳德阻止了。  
“你不能去。”  
“…为什么？”诺克提斯不假思索的把疑问丢了出去，但是很快意识到克劳德之前保证过不让他参与危险的事情，也许这就是克劳德的判断。  
然而诺克提斯却有点不甘心，毕竟都说可以帮忙的…“我也受过训练，我也可以打。”  
“不行。”  
出乎意料，克劳德这次非常强硬的拒绝了他。克劳德认真的态度使得诺克提斯觉得自己讲的话并没有被相信，而且自己被当作小孩子看待，也被当作王子特殊照顾。  
“我说的是真的。”  
“我没有否定你可以战斗的，诺克特…”再度开口时，克劳德口吻却柔和了不少。  
青年实则很犹豫，边思考边努力表达自己的想法。看来他想说的话被诺克提斯误会了，所以这让他后悔自己刚才的态度。  
“你还在生病，这对你恢复没有好处，你不该参加，”但这仍就实现了克劳德对蒂法的承诺，他不会让诺克提斯的病情恶化，也的确不会让诺克提斯在身体不好的情况下参与危险的事情。  
诺克提斯已经没可能再争辩，因为他已经能清楚的读懂克劳德的担心。外加他自己本身也不擅长理论，更不想把刚建立的关系搞僵。  
只是他仍就不甘愿被留下，也对自己生病而仍然没能帮上忙感到别扭，同时他对克劳德独自去干那一群怪物而不安，只是让还是不在多话，毕竟克劳德才是这份工作的专家。  
身后的工人急切的呼唤克劳德赶紧去，克劳德却无法把目光从诺克提斯弱下去的身影上离开。最后他想说点安慰的话，但又没有时间思考该说什么，只好选择抬手覆盖上诺克提斯的额头。  
小王子吃惊的在他的手心下抬起头，对他主动表现的行为感到不可思议。克劳德难为情的抿了抿嘴，最终试图表现出一个可靠大人的样子，掌心往上拨开男孩的黑发揉上头，随后留下一句“乖乖呆着不要动，等我回来，”便转身赶去了工地。

工厂的麻烦不难解决，克劳德即使一个人也三下五除二就搞定了。可谁知等到他赶回来时，却发现诺克提斯不见了。  
“…诺克特？”克劳德傻眼了，他环顾四周却根本不见其踪影。  
“喂，诺克特！”等到克劳德真的相信对方不在这周围等他时，焦急和无奈冲进他的脑袋里。  
明明叫他等着的，而他真的觉得诺克提斯会乖乖听话，然而这样的结局去出乎意料。不过克劳德没有完全超那个方向想，因为在他的印象里诺克提斯还是和当初相遇时一样，是个挺乖巧的孩子，所以他更担心对方在这个人生地不熟的地方被拐走，毕竟他的身份暴露的话，谁知道会有什么麻烦。  
克劳德开始懊悔自己把对方留下，尤其是当他拨打了手机号码却没人接的时候，他彻底化身成了一个丢了孩子的家长，还是四处打听。  
所幸这里本身不大，大家又都是熟脸，又一个不熟悉的男孩出现的话还是很显眼的，情报立刻就有了。  
克劳德还没穿过集装箱和垃圾堆积的小路跑去孩子们的秘密基地，就听到了诺克提斯恼火的声音。  
“刚才的震动明显就是手机，你到底还在装什么？！”  
“大哥哥你怎么那么缠人呀！”一个男孩的抱怨声，克劳德还挺熟悉。  
“有证据吗？”另一声音也加入其中，克劳德已经可以想象到犯案过程。  
“哈？”或许诺克提斯都要跺脚跳起来了，“证据？刚才那个震动声还不算证据吗？你们聋了吗？”大概是因为根本没人支持自己，也因为身体不适，诺克提斯脾气窜了起来，说话也很直接。  
“没听到，没听到，”几个小孩子吵吵闹闹的起哄，显然这里的孩子们都在，诺克提斯完全就是寡不敌众。  
“喂，我要生气了哦，”诺克提斯握着拳头，忍了半天没去揍这几个岁数不大的熊孩子。  
“你已经生气了吗。”  
“可怕的脸！”  
“吵死了！”诺克提斯青筋都要爆起来了。  
他伸手去捉，小孩子却和小老鼠一样灵巧的躲开。不过诺克提斯真的没有用全力去追，也没硬来按着抢，或许是担心出了意外会把小孩子弄伤。  
“还回来！我都看到了——咳咳！”话没吼完，诺克提斯就迫不得已停下来咳嗽几声，看来心理对病情的影响意外的大。

不用猜，克劳德现在已经知道发生了什么。看来小王子的手机被小孩子摸走了。也难怪他打电话没人接，不过看来电话的震动没来得及关，所以暴露了。  
等到克劳德走进这个所谓的游乐场，立刻吸引了全部小孩子的目光。他其实可不喜欢应付小孩子了，但这次自己不出手诺克提斯就会很惨，他有义务去帮忙。  
孩子们见到他表情各不一样，有的很兴奋的围上来嚷嚷着叫他一起玩，有的则不满这种时候出来个麻烦家伙打扰，还有的孩子没大没小的对克劳德开玩笑。  
但是这次克劳德有目的，他忽略了游戏邀请，直径走到诺克提斯跟前。转而望向那三个小男孩，都是熟脸，而他们此时为了藏住赃物，应对手机主人追问可谓动起各种小脑筋，小狐狸一样的眼神都直接挂在脸上。  
“上次不是说再也不会犯了吗？”克劳德摆出大人的模样，尽可能绷着脸直切主题，揭开对方的黑历史。任谁听了都知道这几个小孩时惯犯，而他们还是上次克劳德被委托寻回失物时的目标人物。  
小孩子们还不服输，百口莫辩。周围几个孩子有的看戏，有的担心，有的起哄，但这些都没动摇克劳德。  
而且克劳德很快就从这三个人中指出了是谁拿着手机，毕竟这几个小鬼摸走东西的事情在他看来已经不奇怪，是谁拿的他大概从动作就能判断。  
“这是我朋友的东西，所以能还回来吗？”已经学会不用太过强硬的态度直接逼迫后，克劳德开始学习蒂法和爱丽丝的做法，用耐心的劝说让小孩子听话。  
不过他内心可不觉得这里的小鬼会乖乖听话，更何况是惯犯。不过这就是这里生活的规矩，不防范的话，失主自己也会有一半责任。  
小孩子们面对克劳德显然没有面对生面孔的高中生那么嚣张，毕竟他们熟悉克劳德，也知道克劳德的实力，以前也被克劳德逮住好几次。要说的话，他们没大没小的性子里，对克劳德又崇拜又喜欢还有点讨厌，尤其是自己闹的事情被大人们一委托，准会被万能帮手逮回去。  
这次本想着是不是找到一个没靠山的人物下手——虽然他们也没搞懂这名少年为什么来这种地方——却不成想还是克劳德的朋友，直接就被逮住了。  
就在克劳德已经扛不住耐心，都决定用点起他方法逼供时，孩子们似乎厌烦了被纠缠，放弃了这次的赃物，把手机丢了出去。  
接住手机的诺克提斯脸早就扭曲成了一团，还好看了看手机似乎还没来及的被动手脚，这才松了口气。  
虽然也不喜欢麻烦的应付小孩，不过还是可以跟孩子沟通几句诺克提斯本想再用长辈的身份教训几句。然而从刚才的过程里就能看出来这里的孩子们多难缠，因此看在手机拿回来的份上，他已经懒得搭理这几个熊孩子。  
不过孩子们脸皮还挺厚，转而就双手枕着脑袋，大大咧咧的开始打量起刚才的受害者。  
“克劳德，你说这是你朋友？平时没见过呀。”  
“他的手机看起来很厉害，很有钱的样子。”  
“你是谁啊？你干嘛来这里啊？”有的甚至不问克劳德，而是直接问诺克提斯。  
“那么大意就被摸走了东西，肯定不是这里的人。”  
“…”  
面对孩子们的窃窃私语，诺克提斯觉得自己脑袋都气热了，不，他觉得是不是又发烧起来了。  
好在克劳德一看形势不对，便在被孩子们缠住之前决定立刻撤退。他一把抓住诺克提斯揽到跟前，随后用自己还在工作中作为推辞，婉拒了一切玩游戏的邀请，就这样逃走似的将诺克提斯带出这片区域，冲到大街上。  
见孩子们对他们无聊的态度失去兴趣也没跟上来，克劳德反而显得比诺克提斯更加有解放感，摆脱麻烦的郁闷都写在他的叹气声中。  
这反而令诺克提斯好笑起来。小王子生气归生气，但是对克劳德的出现还是很开心的，已经不那么在意刚才的插曲了。  
“看来你平日也会陪他们玩？”  
“…就一两次，”克劳德不太想承认，干巴巴的搪塞，“被迫的。要不然会很麻烦。”  
“但是看起来每次都很麻烦呢。”  
“的确不可以轻视他们，”克劳德深有体会的锁起眉头，“在这里走动最好看好自己的东西。这就是这里的规矩，”接着他意识到了什么，立刻赶到懊悔，“这话之前没跟你说，是我的疏忽。”  
“…你也不用道歉，”男孩觉得挺好笑，连忙摆摆手。这回他好好的用手揣在兜里，把手机握好。所幸他只有几个零钱在裤兜中，所以没有比手机更值钱的东西了。  
“说起来，你身体还好吗？”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯抬手摸了摸自己的额头，感觉不出来病情有加重。嗓子虽然很干，可只要不像刚才那样吼的话就不会继续咳嗽，只能说刚才是情绪波动大了点。  
“还好吧。”  
他瞄了眼一旁的青年，意识到今天克劳德是多么关心自己的情况，对答应自己帮忙这件事负起责任。他不清楚克劳德平日在这里生活时是个什么状态，即使克劳德性格的确也同五年前有所变化，但此时他对自己的感情还是有缩短距离，这令身处于陌生地方的诺克提斯对他产生了亲切感。  
“怎么了？”注意到视线的克劳德奇怪的望去。  
诺克提斯只是摇摇头，视线再度投向前方，随性的耸了耸肩，“没什么，就觉得有克劳德在安心了不少。”  
克劳德考虑着这句话带来的含义，缓缓转回头，随后缓和的表情中露出一点满足，浅得不易被发现。  
“怎么？我说完你开心吗？”  
谁知一旁的男孩突然这样问，差点让克劳德打个激灵。不善坦率表达心情的战士害羞中一时半会无法整理出个像样的回答，只能拙劣的别脑袋掩盖，“没。”  
“什么啊…”  
“…我…有吗？”  
“为什么问我？”  
“…”  
克劳德觉得，也许自己也不擅长应付诺克提斯。  
不，可能只是他自己不擅长应付感情而已。


	9. 交朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注：看完年代表发现诺克特上高中是16岁，和普普成为朋友和有了公寓也是16岁。我年龄推算错误，这里设定了15岁……就这样吧，毕竟是半个AU…orz】

“你的生活…还真是简单。”  
诺克提斯没办法对克劳德所居住的房间作出更多评价。他也可以很客套的说“很不错”，但是他认为这样听起来太过虚假。他也不好意思说“太简陋”，毕竟他担心这话很伤人。  
可惜他发现自己很快就词语匮乏，选出来的词一出口他就后悔莫及。即便他装出一副无心的模样，但这里有限的设施还是超出他对于一个“有人居住过的环境”产生了怀疑。  
好在克劳德不是很计较的人，或者他对这种生活条件不在乎，至少对他这话没什么反应。当然这也正代表他平日对这个屋子没什么需求，这样的条件已经符合他的标准。  
“我只是拿来睡觉。”  
“嗯…当然，”诺克提斯心虚的附和，他现在可以看得出来克劳德说的话百分百属实。  
“失望了吗？”  
“不，没有，”诺克提斯立刻否认，可是没看对方。  
他摊开手把抱在怀里的毯子和枕头丢到床尾，然后选择了一个比较符合自己表现的新评价作为补充，“不算吧。”  
这不能怪他，因为这里真的什么也没有。除了床，柜子，桌子，厕所之类的原本就有的家具，几乎没有克劳德的私人用品。甚至他觉得克劳德的私人用品只有武器和魔石以及钱，而这些都装在他本人身上。  
他坚信克劳德冰箱里应该有点食物——虽然他不知道对方可以做什么吃——但绝对没有零食。柜子里也可能有替换的衣服——他也没见过对方换过衣服，甚至怀疑都是一样的衣服——可据说克劳德睡觉都不脱衣服和护具，甚至都不盖被子和脱鞋，这样的理由是为了确保随时随地能够应付突发情况。  
他不指望克劳德家里有漫画和游戏或者电影光碟，甚至当他这几天见到克劳德的旧型号手机时都没期待对方会给他玩个电脑，更别说平板电脑。然而让他傻眼的是，这间屋子居然连电视也没有，网络更没有，所幸他自己的手机流浪和信号覆盖全路西斯…  
“那的确让你失望了，”能读懂眼前这个高中生口中隐藏的心情，克劳德直接揭穿了对方。但他并无讽刺之意，反而是承认结果和他料想的一样，因为他的确没什么娱乐的东西。  
把后背的破坏剑取下来靠在床头，克劳德挥手指了指床，意思是叫少年自便。随后他抱起胳膊靠在那排铁柜门上，没有帮忙的意思，只是望着对方试图找寻话题。  
“你的房间是什么样子的？”  
可能克劳德原本对这些并不感兴趣，也不会想问这些问题，然而为了找话题不让诺克提斯太无聊，他只能借用刚才的话进行延伸。  
但是问题出口，他居然产生了一点点对答案的期待。  
这也许是因为为了找看这名引起自己关心的小王子，他今日的工作量减少，更多时间都是陪在对方身边，这让他突然多了一大把空闲的时间。突然节奏慢下来，的确有些无聊。  
诺克提斯把枕头丢到床头，随后坐在硬邦邦的床尾，手掌搓着大腿，试图解释他眼中“正常房间”的样子。  
“我住在新搬的公寓里，一室一厅。”这句像是废话，但是大众肯定以为王子会住在皇宫中。  
“有电视，笔记本电脑，游戏机，满书架的漫画和杂志，额…”总觉得这么讲很不友好，他必须换个方向，“厨房里比如会有…咖啡机？面包机之类的？其实，就是普通的那样。你懂…”  
他把自己说尴尬了，毕竟他不想进行对比或批评，然而他觉得自己说出来的话仿佛是在炫耀，这使得他对自己感到羞耻，逐渐不再说下去。  
他希望讲话可以更有技巧，就像是伊格尼斯他们一样，能更像闲聊，还可以让对方舒服。  
诺克提斯有些自暴自弃，毕竟这里基本有的东西都没什么特别的，而他屋子里的东西都是些可能都是些让克劳德不感兴趣的，所以他讲出来时并不会显得很兴奋，反而试探克劳德的反应。  
可惜克劳德表情没有变化，像是在听一个乏味的汇报。见到他这样，诺克提斯更不可能在这些话题上扩展，因为他都不确定克劳德知道不知道那些作品，自然也不可能像和普隆普特聊天时那么兴致勃勃，因此话题瞬间就结束了。  
男孩受不了这种干巴巴的气氛，但是他也不会对目前这个关系阶段的克劳德胡闹，找突破口总是他这个青春期男孩不擅长的。  
不过他不知道的是，克劳德并不在乎这些细节，也不觉得诺克提斯说的内容有什么问题，他反而很奇怪这位小王子突然低落下去的状态是出于什么特殊原因。  
他也开始反省是不是自己做得不尽人意，需要蒂法指点。  
“怎么了？”  
听到询问的诺克提斯非常尴尬，他立刻起身，把毯子铺开，占据了床铺的一半。能感觉到克劳德的目光在追着他，稍微抬头就能让对面那张脸映入视野，而从声音判断，克劳德对他的是又困惑又关心。  
不擅长解释的诺克提斯找寻理由，想从话题里逃走，但是他又嫌麻烦又不擅长，只能自嘲似得摊开手先让一步，“就是觉得我说的这些没什么值得你感兴趣的，你可能不喜欢听。”  
克劳德不太理解的皱起眉头，“我问出问题，你给出答案，这没什么让我不满的。如果我不感兴趣，我就不问了。”他在试图让小孩子好受些，讲话技巧在一个微妙的界限上。  
同时他在分析眼前这位青春期小男孩的想法，因为他认为是不是自己表情又没做得很好，让两个人刚熟络起来的关系又边僵了，才会给诺克提斯带来烦恼。  
克劳德略微苦恼的松开胳膊，往前跨不出一步，“你生气了吗？”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯愣住，搞不明白问题怎么会延伸到这个问题上。看来若是表面的谈话，他们没问题，但是如果深入去分析感情和表达想法，他们俩都半斤八两，甚至出现了沟通障碍。  
“我没有！”诺克提斯表情扭到一起，又好笑又奇怪，难以置信的看着眼前的成年人，“我只是，哎——…”  
他就是拉不下脸去道歉和坦白自己刚才笨蛋一样的心理历程，更不太会调节气氛。反正他讲不出来自己此时为自己搞出来的误会感到多尴尬，尴尬到想现在就找个地缝钻进去！  
可惜这是个不可能实现的想法，于是羞耻心将其升级，令他变得激动，而他还必须看在克劳德的份上保持冷静。  
“只是希望你不会觉得我说的很无聊。”  
“我没说很无聊，”克劳德叹息的摆摆头，觉得对方多余的想法太让他吃惊，果然小孩子应付起来有点困难，“我再继续等你往后讲。”  
对于克劳德给予他的耐心，诺克提斯放心不少。从今天出门接任务看出来，克劳德保持着非常有距离和苛刻的社交距离，甚至看起来严肃，冷漠，孤傲和不那么容易接近。钱和工作总是放在他的工作最前面，同这里的人没有一点加强关系的意思。他很被动，从不主动，这让诺克提斯对他有了一定新的认识。  
可是克劳德却对他有了主动和耐心，会看管他，容忍和他相处多时，会关心他吃药准不准时，也会耐心的和他聊天，甚至对他笑过，还试图找话题安慰他。  
这些都在克劳德的社交距离上有细微的差别，敏感的青春期少年能够察觉出来。  
不是和蒂法之间这样深的友情，也不是和其他街上住民之间的路人关系，诺克提斯处于这两种关系之间，甚至更靠近克劳德一些。即便目前诺克提斯无法判定克劳德是不是把他当做朋友，但克劳德的确尝试在这个对小王子来讲陌生的地方担当起个依靠对象。  
诺克提斯内心有点羞愧，自然不甘愿表现出来。他只能放下自己的多心和顾虑，试着用更纯粹的一面去面对这位五年前结缘的青年，为了这几日的对方的帮忙和共处，更能真情实意的表达自己对他的感激与…  
喜爱。  
“那我继续说？”诺克提斯强行推动话题，若这是伊格尼斯他们的要求，他早就懒得干，耍性子去偷懒了。  
“我还有一些游戏角色的手办收藏，手办就是…我说模型的话你可能更好懂。然后他顿了下，像是讲累了，又像是恳求解脱，硬生生换了个方向，“总之，如果你有机会可以来我家里看看，到时候你可以亲眼看看我的房间，反正我不那么介意你去看。我能借给你看我收藏的漫画，或者让你玩新买的游戏机。”  
“这些我没体验过。”  
“那正好，机会难得。”  
“…我不能肯定什么时候有机会去。”  
克劳德实话实说，把诺克提斯好不容易开口找到的邀请给打断了。  
“额…什么时候都可以，”诺克提斯努力找了一个台阶下，“但是随便你。”说完他又对自己摘选词语的结果感到了后悔，他学会的那些在媒体大众前完美的应答词汇这时候都没跑进脑子里，“…如果你想的话。”  
金发青年眨了眨碧蓝色的眼睛，寻思了一下，便认真的点头承诺道，“会考虑。”  
诺克提斯松了口气。六神在上，他觉得说话真的是一门技术，而他碰上克劳德，闲聊真是太难了。  
这两天因为生病，几乎都在睡觉养病的他和克劳德没怎么聊过天，而他也能感觉到克劳德不擅长这种事。当然他们的关系肯定没有这么僵硬，在这几日的相处中，以他们内在的性格和过去的缘分上来看，他们发展得还算不错，甚至可以开开玩笑简短的调侃几句。  
尤其是从昨晚到今天，他们的关系突飞猛进。白天在接任务帮忙中，利用周围陌生的环境，诺克提斯很容易找到方向提问，而克劳德显示出对他出奇的耐心，即便回答都很简单，但是都会解答他的疑问，甚至提醒一些这里人才有的规矩。  
可是现在呢？他今晚要住在克劳德的房间里。此时他病情好了不少，他们有大把的时间在清醒下度过，所以正式的闲聊开始，诺克提斯就遇到了很大问题。  
首先要学会自己创造话题，还要学会延伸话题。  
这太难了！  
“对了，你现在把药吃了。”想起这件事后，克劳德一边提醒病号一边走去厨房接水，无意间也帮忙改变了气氛，转移了话题。  
谢天谢地！  
诺克提斯乖乖从口袋里翻出来药片，掂量着自己的身体情况。虽然已经好的差不多了，但自己今天在外跑了一天，他不敢肯定病情是加重了还是没有，可是他的确感觉到沉重在累积。  
今晚克劳德和蒂法都回到了家里——他也才知道蒂法就住在隔壁——毕竟他们不能总是睡在酒吧楼上的休息室里。而且今晚有人更需要那套房间，因为毕格斯的家在暴雨那天有点漏水，而今天修复时就屋顶塌了一个洞，害得他需要接住在第七天堂，白天回去忙着补修。  
诺克提斯也不好意思总是占用那个房间，虽然他也不太好意思占用克劳德的床铺，但克劳德还是认为把生病的他留在自己的视野范围内比较安全，毕竟这种地方对于出身贵族的王子来讲有些危险，而且诺克提斯看起来很不会照顾自己。  
在此之前诺克提斯还和伊格尼斯他们通了电话报了平安，随后他也没好意思打电话给父亲，而是选择发了短信，其中对自己生病这件事只字未提——伊格尼斯肯定早就说了。  
父亲遵从了他那薄薄的面子，选择了用短信回复，并且表达了关切和一些担忧。同时国王也对王子遇上了好人而感到欣慰。  
已经试图让他独立的国王虽然从小宠溺儿子，这种时候却并没有太过慌乱。就和伊格尼斯昨天汇报的一样，经过目前判断情况还没糟糕到无法挽回，但是希望他们可以在安全情况下尽可能快的回来。

吃完药的诺克提斯换上了自己的T恤，呆在床铺上临时属于自己的那一侧，不知何时开始坐立难安的摆弄起手机。  
他没有目的，打开对话框但也没能打出什么话给同伴，今晚他就像是个永远找不到话题的小傻瓜，只能一次一次滑动手机页面，看着上面的软件标示。  
这不可能是药物的副作用，而嗜睡的症状随着药效起来而开始出现，却打不败他。  
一定是因为明天就能见到同伴，就可以不再给人添麻烦，也可以回家给父亲保平安。  
但还不止这些，因为等到他列完明天和后天的安排后，在这些“安全”背后，还有一些其他内容存在。  
也许是他还没想到怎么正规的感谢和报答克劳德和蒂法。  
也许是他还没从暴风雨带来的这些意外里踏下心。  
也许——  
不是“也许”，他确认到，自己明天要和克劳德道别。  
他这短短十五年的人生里，三次和克劳德的偶遇可以说是奇迹，就连他都觉得太过频繁，巧合得像是被安排好的，仿佛水晶和六神将这一切串联起来。  
他顿时有些难受，即便他们有着交流方式，也可能这样的巧合还能出现，但又觉得会和过去一样，一个道别就像是再也不会相见的陌生人。即使诺克提斯本身就只善于维持紧密关系的小圈子，对待周围人的距离总是有着不同的等级，并且他和克劳德曾经交换的联系在五年之间根本没使用过，可是他仍然在意过。  
所以同样短暂的相处，同样会有的道别，同样遥远的距离，这些都让他无法不和之前的两次重叠。虽然他们都不在和那个时候一样，性格和生活环境有了改变，但诺克提斯更加懂得，一个关系的特殊和重要。  
至少此时此刻，克劳德对他产生了影响。  
“不睡吗？”  
刚才还在想起来的人，此时正从浴室里出来。用的是没什么香味的廉价化学洗发水，身上穿着不知道是旧的还是新的同款高领紧身毛衣，克劳德冲洗到白天战斗任务带来的污渍，将擦过金发湿地掉的毛巾拿在手中。  
虽然克劳德没有读心术，但小孩子还是不想让眼前这位成年人注意到自刚才的想法…而且还是和他本身有关，所以他假装摆弄手机，习惯性的点开了手机游戏的标示。  
却没想到游戏开场的音乐却跑了出来，声音很小，但在这个枯燥的房间里还是能听得一清二楚。这也可以证明他有事可做，所以他就利用玩游戏作为借口，在床头靠着枕头摇摇头。  
“太早了，不想睡。”  
这的确是个很早的时间，尤其是对总是会经历彻夜任务的克劳德而言。窗外天黑了，年轻的战士却还不能把这句理由同眼前自己床上的小病号联系起来。  
“但是你病还没好。”  
克劳德没注意到，自己说话越来越像一个老师，不，一名家长，准确点，也许像诺克提斯口中的伊格尼斯。  
“我已经吃药了啊，”毕竟是个青春叛逆期的少年，虽说诺克提斯本意不是想用这种口气，也不打算违背克劳德的提醒。可是他就是很容易变得心浮气躁，会因为好面子而对那些关心感到无力，无法好好承认，“不要大惊小怪。”  
“我并没有大惊小怪，”克劳德皱起眉头，对现阶段年龄比较敏感的少年产生了不解和为难。他抱起胳膊，口气生硬的纠正对方，尽可能劝说对方，“只是提醒你。毕竟我又不能替你生病。”  
注意到自己又因脾气和口气而犯错的诺克提斯被噎住，毕竟最近他已经他因为这样而跟人顶嘴了好几次，他也因为这样惹家人和同伴苦恼。虽然他每次都会越来越急，可是克劳德这个人却波动都没有很大，冷静同时还会因心情而讲话方式变得直接，把问题赤裸裸的挑出来。  
所以诺克提斯无话可说，只能不好意思的蔫回去。手机里的音乐变得很吵，拇指点了一下切换到了下个页面。歉意总是会在出口时就那样溜跑，随即噎着藏着。  
“我真的好了很多…”希望纠正错误，也希望让克劳德放心，诺克提斯双脚蜷缩在一起，把盖在腿上的毯子往肚子上裹紧了不少，“一会我就去睡。”  
“是吗，”克劳德依然表现得出乎意料的平静，像是能够接受他说的任何话中的信息。  
刚才浮动出来的心情很快就平静下去，克劳德并不介意诺克提斯刚才小小的顶嘴，毕竟在他眼中对方就是个十五岁的孩子，更何况还是个被呵护的王子。作为这几日的观察，诺克提斯乖巧和幼稚的一面都被他看在眼中，他能理解对方的好。  
所以他不再多思考刚才的话题，转身把毛巾挂在一旁，为自己倒了一杯水。接着他坐到床上，这一侧什么床具都没有，他也没准备。说实话，这两天在第七天堂枕着枕头盖着被子是好久没体会过的感觉了，而今晚也会和诺克提斯挤在一张床上，这种特殊的体验都紧密的堆积在这几天中，真稀奇。  
在这个房间里，唯一能给诺克提斯解闷的就是手机里的游戏了。而克劳德坐在一旁，只是喝着水，什么也不干，很难让人想象他是怎么打发时间的。  
靠冥想吗？诺克提斯冒出来古怪的想法，出口却只是普通的问题，“你要玩玩看吗？”  
“什么？”克劳德很意外。  
“游戏，”诺克提斯鬼使神差的举起手机，把页面上的游戏角色给他看，这也是为了能弥补刚才造成的小尴尬，“恰好前几天手机里下了一个。就，你不是说你没玩过吗？所以给你试试看，这样现在你就能尝试。”  
“这就是你平日家里会做的事情吗？”  
“是会玩。”  
“睡前吗？”  
“各种各种，”对于克劳德单一性的想象力，诺克提斯有点无语。可若是叫他想象克劳德睡前会做什么，他也想不出来。这就是现阶段他们所缺乏的信息，而目前这是个理解的好机会，总而言之，恰好用来当借口的手机游戏居然成为了很好的话题开启方向。  
“也会和朋友聊天啊，看漫画读小说啊，还可以手机看视频或者刷社交账号，总之看心情而定，”诺克提斯耸耸肩，随后用食指关节敲敲手机屏幕，“当然也会躺着玩游戏，不过这样总会停不下来，熬夜不睡觉。”  
“…如果你不睡觉，我会很困扰。”  
“…我一会真的会睡的！”诺克提斯斩钉截铁的回答！  
诺克提斯把手机递给克劳德，后者却没很快拿过来。克劳德像是在观察一个神奇的生物，看着诺克提斯的高智能触屏手机以及上面亮起来露出的游戏首页立绘，始终犹豫不决。  
如果不做点什么就会更加尴尬。即便诺克提斯总是不会把事情强加于人，但他也没发收回去，更不懂有什么值得犹豫的，干脆拉起克劳德的手把手机平板拍在了他的掌心上，“这东西不会爆炸。”  
“…”  
“你是打算接着玩，还是从头来？”王子推进着进度。  
“随便。”克劳德总算把手机拿近，端详起来上面的图。他都不知道这算是什么类型的游戏，是个什么故事，该如何操作。他就像是一个刚开始的菜鸟——事实的确如此——拿着手机愣在那里，居然略微有些无助的面向了一旁的诺克提斯。  
与他对上目光的诺克提斯，不知道是什么样的心情让自己犯懒起了同情心，意识到罪魁祸首就是自己。但他认为还挺好笑的，毕竟他可没见过克劳德有这种表情。现在不管他是不是擅长解释东西或者有耐心，他都对眼前这个人的此时的样子感兴趣，起了兴致。  
“行，那就让我先来给你说说故事背景。”  
“一定要从这里说吗？”克劳德眉毛都耷拉下来，化作一只没人照料的小狗。他从没想到在开始之前还有这种事项，更何况他觉得这听起来会很长。  
不过情况比克劳德以为的要好，因为诺克提斯的确不怎么剧透，非常粗略的给他说了一个前提，解释了游戏类型，然后就没了。紧随其后他就被手机的主人推进了游戏里，并且听了一圈目前有的角色后，克劳德选择的也是诺克提斯推荐的，没有什么自己的想法。  
克劳德开始玩得很烂，毕竟是第一次。可是他却表现出了惊人的学习能力，简直让诺克提斯吃惊。虽然操作解释都是诺克提斯讲解的，但没想到因为这样的解说以及通过游戏过程的观察，克劳德就可以做到这种程度。  
“如果你来我家里玩对战的话，我会对你作为对手进行慎重考量。”  
“你比我有经验。”克劳德不是在安慰他，而是摆出事实。  
可惜这个事实目前对诺克提斯来讲已经不是优越条件了。  
“你很有潜力，”不甘心承认的诺克提斯还是不得不称赞他，内心又羡慕又挫败，还有点激动。他很想让普隆普特或者格拉迪欧看看克劳德打游戏，肯定会同样吃惊，能激起挑战心。  
“谢啦，”或许是享受到了这个全新的体验，克劳德摊开手一笑，语调里有几分高傲，还有几分俏皮，以及几分挑衅。像是他被游戏变回到了少年时期，作为男孩对自己的胜利沾沾自喜。  
十五岁男孩顿时有点小别扭，抱起胳膊缩回身子。之前为了观看屏幕上的情况，他贴到了克劳德身边。就像是平日会凑到普隆普特身边一起看动画，小时候会靠着伊格尼斯听故事，训练后会和格拉迪欧靠在一起休息一样，他觉得这种时候更像是真的朋友。  
“说这话不代表我会退缩。”  
“我也不会放水。”  
两个人相互对视，诺克提斯却笑了起来。像是找到了空子可钻，作为反击，少年露出小恶魔一样的笑容，这是他很久没对其他人表现出来的活力。  
“所以你是答应以后一定会来找我玩吗？”  
这很管用，克劳德立刻变得窘迫。借由台灯的光线能发现他面色有所改变，温度上升，目光躲开。他从刚才胜利的野狼再度变回了撒娇的小狗，而他从来不知道自己这样看起来挺像撒娇。  
年轻的战士斟酌着句子，无法拒绝朋友的他——他无意间就这样认定了诺克提斯的位置——试图不去戳伤年幼者的期待。  
“我尽力而为。”  
诺克提斯为突然迎来的成果百般开心，拿回自己的手机后打开了短信栏。一拖到底，他找到了五年前的他们两人之间发的第一条也是最后一掉短信，始终没删除的他就这样居然保留了五年。  
“你没更换手机号吧？”  
“目前没有。”  
“那么，”诺克提斯举起手机，故意把当初的短信举起来给对方看，“但愿以后这条下面还能继续出来点其他内容。”他有些害羞，却显得比以前放得开许多许多，一半都归功于游戏带来的兴奋，催他把期待的东西明明白白的摆在对方眼前。  
克劳德望着那条他几乎要没印象的信息，边拼凑回当初的记忆，边哼着鼻子轻轻笑了下。他这回不打算有所犹豫，让眼前的朋友太失望。  
“我尽力而为。”  
他重复了答案，但绝不勉强。

第二日诺克提斯的朋友们来到这里汇合。他们感谢了克劳德和蒂法的帮忙，并且把报酬和感谢的费用都交了出去。  
蒂法开始说不需要，克劳德也并不打算从最初帮忙的约定里多收，但是伊格尼斯他们还是强行交付，毕竟那可是国王的要求。  
既然是国王给的，何乐而不为？  
这大概是克劳德至今挣钱挣得最多的，足够让他好好改造他的摩托车，蒂法也可以考虑改装酒吧店面。  
克劳德负责把他们送到了米德加城里的大门前，道别前他见识到了诺克提斯最开朗的一面。  
那就是诺克提斯在挚友面前会展现的一面，开朗，笑容满面，会开玩笑，还会打闹。  
而这一切对克劳德都是新鲜的，因为这几日来诺克提斯没来得及给他看过这样的一面。不像是第一次见面时那样胆小腼腆，也不像是第二次时那样强行长大后的稳重和老实。而完全是个青春期会浮躁也会思考更多事的少年，同时也是会在朋友面前变得更加有活力，更加有自我行动力的男孩。  
当诺克提斯跟着朋友离开之际，他暗示性的举起手机，代替挥起的手冲克劳德摆了摆。大大的笑容还没消失，完全释放出了他内心的期待与，没了压力后的安心。  
这笑容不同于克劳德见过的任何一次。  
克劳德觉得很好看。


	10. 发短信

克劳德拿起手机查看短信，上面显示的名字让他愣住几秒。他有一种现在就按下去的冲动，即使他才刚结束任务。  
“克劳德？还好吗？”扎克斯把破坏剑挂到背后，从那堆野兽群的尸体里走出来。这不是一件很好的差事，因为那些液体弄脏了他的衣服，味道很恶心。  
“还好，”克劳德不善于说谎，但他还是没打算让好友担心。更何况战斗已经结束，所以他想看短信的心思都写在了脸上，并且已经按下了手机键。  
他一只手握着创世剑，一手拿着手机，等他意识到自己手指上还沾有野兽的血时已经为时已晚。  
点开的照片里是一只可爱的陆行鸟，毛茸茸圆滚滚的身体如同一只绒球，它还没成年，看起来发育得意外快，体型有些走形，毛也丰满而翘起来。  
《我知道我们许久没联系，但是希望你不介意我突然信息，》对方使用的句式非常正统规范，就像是贵族人群才会用的传统书信方式，看来手机对面的年轻王子在近段时间内作为皇室血统被迫学习了不少规矩。  
当然，下面开始的内容就不那么正规了，甚至让人发笑。  
《我现在正在陆行鸟嘉年华，当我看到它的时候，我就想到了你。》  
克劳德微微皱起眉头，他绝对没有生气，只是有点难为情。  
《我是说它的羽毛，会让我想到你金色的头发。》  
克劳德无话可说。  
“看起来的确很像。”  
耳边突然冒出来的声音让克劳德慌忙回过神，下意识收起手机，立刻别开头冲着反方向逃避。却还是被扎克斯揉了一把头，即使后者注意到手上沾着的野兽血不小心涂在了克劳德头上…  
“很可爱，”扎克斯摊开手笑嘻嘻的遮掩自己刚才的过错，把手往裤子上搓了搓，却仍然快步赶到了自己搭档旁边，有趣的看着遮掩羞涩的克劳德，“王子，对吧？”  
克劳德无法逃避，所以他只能点头。即使他来到机车旁边，也没能立刻跨上去。  
“你们已经开始主动聊天了吗？”扎克斯对这件事仍然很感兴趣，甚至有种欣喜，或许是对于克劳德在交流上有了进步而欣慰。  
这弄的克劳德非常不好意思，因为他曾经答应和诺克提斯互发短信，可事实证明他并没有做的很好，并且首先跨出第一步的是对方。  
“你不回他吗？”扎克斯不确定的指了指他的手机，抱起胳膊望着。  
扎克斯说这话时表情和蔼得不像话，就像是观望自己弟弟成长的老大哥。  
克劳德理解对方的意思，更不希望让对面的王子对于他们首次短信交流太过失望。所以克劳德放平心态，不去在乎时间长短，靠到车上再次揭开了手机盖，酝酿起来回复内容。  
他犹豫了足够长的时间，但扎克斯仍然富有耐心的等待。  
《我想我没有它看上去那么毛茸茸，》克劳德搜索了他所能想到的最风趣的话回过去，毕竟他也不太清楚该说些什么，但愿这话可以起到很好的延伸作用。  
不过这的确成功，对方短信回得飞快，甚至都来不及让克劳德心跳多蹦几下。  
《你会开玩笑了，》不知道算不算毒舌，但是将这句套用在记忆里小王子的口吻中却没有不协调，这证明了诺克提斯对于他的回复多么开心与放松。  
克劳德成功卡壳，他不知道下一句应该写一些什么。在他没意识到地方，他的表情有着极其细微的变化，给他那张脸增加了不少人情味，像是重返到了十六岁。  
而证明这一点的正是扎克斯，因为他像是看到了最值得赞叹的事物，缓缓踱步过来轻靠在克劳德身旁，偏头扫了眼手机上的文字，挑起眉毛。  
这名1st Class曾经是克劳德的前辈，此时也仍然是他的前辈。他抱着胳膊，让两个被野兽血液弄的臭烘烘的人并排在一起，随后他不以为然的点醒自己的兄弟。  
“你笑了。”  
这话的确点醒了克劳德，让他整个人仿佛被浸泡在了情绪的波浪中，彻底没了之前战斗的气质，尴尬得像是会锁起来的小刺猬。更何况他在扎克斯面前绝对不是人们以为的那副模样，不论何时，扎克斯看到的克劳德都像是当初遇到的那个小男孩。  
“我一直都会笑…”  
很好，他现在的确变成了一个会顶嘴逞强的小男孩。  
扎克斯被逗得哈哈笑，竖起食指摆了摆，“我当然知道，但是你对我笑的时候和刚才可不一样。”扎克斯说完，手掌胡乱揉了把自己搭档的脑袋瓜，像是得到了乐子，眨眨那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，起身走向自己的摩托。  
克劳德肯定不知道自己不服气的模样和鼓起腮帮子的幼童差不多，而他孩子气这点周围朋友都知道，唯独他自己从来不信。  
两三把将自己被弄乱的头发抚好，也懒得在乎头发上的污渍（反正回去要洗澡），克劳德把注意力重新投回手机上。一想到对面那个许久没见的王子正在享受快乐的陆行鸟嘉年华，鲜明的对比让刚完成任务的男子产生了一点羡慕。  
《如果有机会，我可以让你见识到更多玩笑。》  
他给自己挖了一个坑，他其实什么也不会！  
不，他还是有在努力的，至少最近几个月以来随着周围同伴的增加，他已经更懂得人际交流中幽默的重要性了。  
只要努力，总会成功讲出来一两个…  
对吧？  
介于自己耍帅一样抛出去的话，克劳德立刻扣上手机抬腿跨上了机车。仿佛只要他不去在意那个短信，他就不会拥有尴尬。只要他不会尴尬，那他就酷毙了。  
当然，口袋里提示对方回复的震动非常清晰的传出来，克劳德却没能静心在第一时间取出来阅读。  
这一点也不酷！  
他同前方跨坐在车上回头等他的扎克斯对视，接着启动机车，让轰隆隆的引擎声掩盖了短信存在的事实，一路往家的方向飞驰。  
直到他抵达了目的地，完成了任务的交接，带着钱回家洗了个澡，他这才拿出来手机。  
他内心找寻借口，自己真的不是忘了回短信，也不是逃避自己词穷的尴尬以及玩笑过后的羞涩，可他的确叫诺克提斯等了一个小时多。  
短信没有新的进来，而之前那一条内容他现在才读。等到他读到后才有了些罪恶感，认为自己不该因躲避而耽误这么长时间。  
《那我的确希望你能说给我看，》诺克提斯的回复简洁明了，简直不像是他会写的话，《下个月的庆典日你要来玩吗？愿意接受邀请吗？》  
这超出了克劳德对于生活的计划，而他第一时间想到的是找扎克斯商量。  
值得一提的是，读到短信后他第一反应不是拒绝诺克提斯，而是答应。  
同样的，扎克斯也答应了。

…

“哇哦，这一辈子都没想到会享受到王子的服务，”扎克斯这么说着，把灌掉一半的啤酒大玻璃杯放到桌子上，厚厚的杯底同木板桌敲击出噪音。  
“放心，基本上没人注意到他是谁，”格拉迪欧坐在扎克斯对面，举起那杯无酒精的气泡水鸡尾酒，敬了下新朋友，“我们的王子太低调。”  
扎克斯了然的点点头，酒杯碰了上去，看来他又该叫一杯新的了。  
“所以说对他抱怨过的客人们大概一辈子都不会希望知道他的身份，”普隆普特趁机把乐趣推向高潮，笑得眼睛都快看不见了。不过他大概是这里对诺克提斯的王子身份最不会有所表现的人了。  
“克劳德，今天想喝多少都可以，我们请客，”伊格尼斯摊开手，催促着对面的金发青年。  
“你酒量不错，”格拉迪欧一个不落，再次举杯冲向克劳德，决定将他的鸡尾酒杯清空。  
当然克劳德是不会认输的，他没有丝毫耽误，快速同眼前这位年轻的王之盾碰杯，随后仰头把自己的生啤一饮而尽，引来了旁边扎克斯赞许的掌上，克劳德很给自己的朋友长脸。  
“我愿意再留点肚子给晚餐，”克劳德放下空杯，抿掉嘴边的啤酒沫，说出来的话令在座的人们都发出了几分惊喜与赞同。看来他今晚再酒精的作用下的确变得风趣又能说会道，比往日健谈和有趣不少，就连扎克斯都对他瞪大了眼睛。  
虽然这样讲，不过桌上能喝酒的只有克劳德和扎克斯，毕竟对面的三个人都还没到法定饮酒年龄。不过这张桌子还少了一个人，那就是他们口中的路西斯王子，当然这位邀请克劳德他们前来的东家也是个不能饮酒的未成年，此时更是负责他们桌服务的服务生。  
“你们要的寿司船。”  
说曹操曹操到。  
诺克提斯.路西斯.伽拉姆——路西斯王国下一任国王——这次活动和晚餐的邀请人，正系着围裙，穿着员工制服，戴着印有餐厅标志的帽子，捧着奢华巨大的寿司船出现在了桌边。  
相比看到王子的这幅公事公办服务的模样，已经不再过度吃惊的众人目光纷纷集中在那艘被精致寿司填满的彩色木船上，称赞连连，普隆普特更是端起早就准备的相机开始拍照。  
像是大家都没注意到送餐的人是他们的王子。  
而或者说他们都没打算邀请王子坐下来几分钟。  
不过这也是因为诺克提斯还在工作中。  
“再来一杯，”克劳德抓住时机举起空酒杯，他说话的口气一点也不客气，客人范十足。而他扬起的嘴角和跃跃欲试的眼神就像是他遇到了千载难逢的挣钱机会——或者说是省钱机会，打算大捞一笔王子的皇家口袋，顺便找机会逗逗这位许久未见的小王子。  
“那就麻烦你喽，诺克特，”扎克斯也不放过他，他肯定早就抛开对方是王子这样繁琐的态度，热情的像是他们已经认识了许久，笑嘻嘻的晃着酒杯，给打工者增加新的工作。  
“还没开始吃你们就喝太多了吧？”诺克提斯直白道出想法，但是手却没有停止工作，把两个空啤酒杯拿过来，决定给他们下单新的。  
今晚这段饭诺克提斯会和他的三位好友平分，而被邀请来的扎克斯和克劳德无需掏一分钱。  
“毕竟机会难得，”克劳德直言不讳。  
“你不用担心我们的食量，”总是忙于战斗的扎克斯冲他比了个大拇指，与此同时克劳德也点点头，但这反而更让诺克提斯感到忐忑。  
“…请稍等片刻，马上就来，”诺克提斯教科书式的说出服务用台词，端着酒杯赶回自己的工作岗位。  
临近庆典日，这周的客流量增加，诺克提斯可是挺忙的。  
扎克斯和克劳德接受了诺克提斯的邀请来带因索姆尼亚，同时他们也为了增加自己工作和名声决定在这里给万能帮手的工作做做广告。可惜蒂法和爱丽丝他们都没能来，毕竟第七天堂那边也很忙，享受路西斯王子服务的机会大概是没有了。  
不过即使这样的日子，晚上诺克提斯还是老老实实的去打工。一本正经的工作挣钱的模样叫第一次听说王子去打工的克劳德和扎克斯非常吃惊，至少刷新了他们对于“王子”这个身份的认知。  
不过等到他们被伊格尼斯带到诺克提斯打工的店里后，他们也有幸看到王子工作的模样，意外的普通且服务完善。  
据说除了老板和部分老员工，其他人都不知道他是王子，并且这是秘密。只要有好的称呼他为诺克特，基本上都不会被发现。但这也是，要不然会引起骚动，说不定想看王子工作的人排队排起来能绕因索姆尼亚两圈。  
不过也不排除一切人会对这张脸有所怀疑和好奇，可很多人都不太能相信王子会以这种姿态毫无防备的出现在这种地方，大概都会被误以为是长得像的人。而诺克提斯能聪明的借此话题编个理由打掩护，敷衍过后去匆匆投入工作中。  
其实基本上也没人会太主动问他，毕竟他工作认真起来那张脸可是有点不合适服务业。不会太多和客人闲聊，也不会显得特别人情，那种微妙的距离感令客人们不会主动选择他来搭话。  
他自己曾不知道问题所在，却被客人看在眼里，此时成为了朋友之间常拿来开玩笑的话题。  
“这是你们的啤酒，还有这是烤鱼头，”诺克提斯再度回到餐桌前，一只手有劲的攥着两大杯啤酒，另一只手稳稳的端着盛满热乎乎烤盘的木栈板，有模有样并且行动力很强。  
“诺克特，”被伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧夹在中间的普隆普特，小小声遮着嘴巴提醒好友，“笑容！笑容！”，随后他用两只手指挑起自己嘴角，比了个夸张的笑容作为提示。  
“你又会被客人抱怨态度冷淡的，”伊格尼斯语重心长的提醒工作中的高中生，像是鼓励孩子独当一面的母亲。  
拜托，这可是在克劳德和扎克斯面前啊！被挡着客人的面提醒，诺克提斯顿是涨红了脸，却在这里又不合适顶嘴，更何况他知道自己的毛病又被挑出来了，也没什么可说的。只能不甘心的嘟起嘴，闷闷的辩解道，“我觉得我刚才有笑…”  
“那看来我们五个人都瞎了，”格拉迪欧还是那么严厉，作为他的好友兼兄长般的存在，他不客气的给诺克提斯泼冷水，帮助他们未来的国王纠正错误。  
“别这样说嘛，”不需要伊格尼斯他们出手，扎克斯倒是先打圆场。他友好的气质就像是邻家大哥，一句话可以帮忙缓和气氛。不过这本来也不是什么吵架，可他仍然宽容的愿意帮小王子找个台阶下。  
“谢谢你邀请我们，”扎克斯往嘴巴里塞了一块寿司，并且比了一个拇指，鼓起来的腮帮子有点滑稽。他爽朗帅气的模样让他从头到尾都那么的神清气爽，完全不会给人心理带去负担，反而帮人变得开心。  
而坐在外侧的克劳德则抬起头望向诺克提斯，那双许久未见的碧蓝色双眸如今诞生出罕见和煦与温柔，这种富有感情色彩的表情将他那张俊俏的脸衬托得格外好看。  
“很高兴和你再会。”  
虽然是客套话，但真情实意。克劳德的进步显而易见，他已经很会在这种场合讲出正确的话来，尤其是对着他心目中的朋友。  
于是在这两位有着特殊缘分的人的帮助下，诺克提斯很快就从刚才小小的尴尬里解脱出来。  
十几岁的男孩心情在这种认可和感激下起了波澜，于敏感的青春期里诞生出种骄傲与欣慰，不好意思的脸颊发红。  
虽然他不太想承认自己的脸颊在发烫，可是自身正被五双眼睛盯着，逃也逃不掉，只能强撑着面子迎上去，尽可能整理出一副冷静的姿态。  
为了回应感谢，他努力直视克劳德那侧，分别扫过这两张好久不见的面孔，随后不受控的露出腼腆的笑容。  
他的确心情很好，尤其是当他见到克劳德对他笑的时候。但这也叫他心跳加速，不敢去想象自己的表情。  
这就好比他当初从手机上接到对方答应邀请的内容，做好的心理准备一点用都没有，他反而变得又紧张又不知所措，如同没有料到这种结果。  
他当然不好意思把那件事告诉眼前的克劳德，不过对方来到这里的事实就摆在眼前，他也不用再继续多想。  
不是相隔五年后那个突然出现在暴风雨里的冷酷英雄，也不是那个不善言辞却笨拙照顾他的寡言青年，更不是忙着挣钱的孤高万能帮手，而是一位愿意抽出时间赶来这里单纯休假的朋友。  
这让小王子还年轻的心雀跃不已，满足感盈溢。  
而他的笑容无非不是映在克劳德的眼中，相比之前那回离别时见到的笑容，此时在克劳德眼中捕捉到的笑容更加近，更加充满生气，更加的可爱。  
金发青年默不作声的讲眼前所看到的这一幕收入脑海，深刻的将这位毫无王子风范，平易近人的年轻皇室留在一个特殊的位置上。他时常仍对两人之间的缘分和彼此悬殊的身份感到不可思议，却又逐渐变得习以为常。  
像是被其他人的目光盯到不自在，害羞的王子转身返回工作岗位，逃走的模样就如同甩着尾巴跑掉的小动物，引得桌前的好友们都偷偷乐起来。  
毕竟王子的这一面只有他们才能看见。

…

晚上时扎克斯和克劳德没有返回酒店，而是被邀请到了诺克提斯的公寓。好在他们都有自己的摩托可以驾驶，否则不敢想象克劳德会在车上把吃过的东西都吐出来。  
今晚的活动或许对于才来到这座城市后两个人太过繁多，但是即使几个人才成为朋友，他们却已经聊得很开，没有丝毫拒绝的意思。这的亏有扎克斯的帮忙，还有普隆普特的热情。  
不过诺克提斯主要是想邀请克劳德进来看看，就像他当初说的那样，给他看看自己的房间。  
里面的就像是克劳德听到的那样，有电视和沙发，游戏机和电影光碟，电脑漫画和浴缸，还有点没收拾干净的垃圾堆放在厨房，充满了生活气息。  
扎克斯说自己的房间比克劳德的屋子热闹多了，简而言之，克劳德的屋子简单到他的朋友都有些无奈。  
“你们要试试游戏吗？”普隆普特热切的邀请新朋友，“诺克特可是为了今天特意多借了几个——”  
“不要说！”  
诺克提斯阻止的太晚，他的朋友们露出了然一切的目光，而克劳德则感到吃惊，扎克斯则哈哈大笑，着害的小王子气鼓了脸。  
不过这不妨碍他们继续玩，就连伊格尼斯今晚也没阻止诺克提斯玩游戏，甚至还愿意加入其中。格拉迪欧则已经准备就绪，完全同诺克提斯站在一条战线上。  
扎克斯比克劳德的生活丰富多了，他玩过一些游戏。据说克劳德也玩过，但都是被扎克斯带过去的。  
这可算是帮了大忙，因为几个人就不需要为克劳德更多的解释游戏类型，这些扎克斯全部包办。  
“尽管放马过来！”普隆普特兴致盎然，立刻就下了挑战。  
“你可能没见过他的学习能力，”诺克提斯回忆着许久之前那个夜晚，他翻到指着克劳德去威胁普隆普特，“很厉害。你最好做好输的准备。”  
“呜哇，诺克特，你完全不帮我吗？”  
“…不要上来给我加这么多条件，”克劳德握着全新的游戏手柄，默默为自己争取退路。虽然他并不觉得自己会轻易输，可也不想同这些老玩游戏的人比，谨慎总是好的，即使是游戏。  
诺克提斯也没放过克劳德，反而坏坏的咧嘴一笑，完全就是个小鬼头，“你说过你不会放水的。”  
克劳德无言以对，现在他见识到的诺克提斯正散发着他抵抗不了的活力，而他怎么能说不呢？

游戏时间就这样跑去了十二点，谁都没料到时间过得那么快。  
打游戏的组合换了一波又一波，王都的孩子们正式见识到克劳德卓越的学习能力和扎克斯的实力，但也把今晚的娱乐推向了高潮，仿佛这两位客人都跟着他们变成了高中生。  
“诺克特，累了的话，今晚就休息吧，”见到诺克提斯用手挡着打哈欠，伊格尼斯考虑过后询问他。毕竟今晚只有诺克提斯忙着打工，晚饭也吃得晚，是今天这里最累的。  
诺克提斯的确开始犯困，可是他不想扫兴。虽说身体的确疲倦，可是他的精神却很好，这也许就是青春期的男孩子，不愿意放弃这样的夜晚。  
“反正明天的话还能见面，今天就到此为止吧，”扎克斯不打算影响这几个没成年的孩子们休息，所以主动提出来离开，这样可以不让邀请人尴尬。  
“毕竟我们也赶了一路。明天还要拜托你们，”克劳德从沙发上起来，支持着自己的朋友。他们一路从米德加骑车来到这里，路程也很远。他们能有这样的精神和体力，全都是因为他们是特种兵。  
不过因为节日假期关系，诺克提斯他们不需要担心上学，明天还能不用早起，然后主动为这两个人做导游。  
说实在的，因为邀请被答应下来，诺克提斯为此做足了准备，甚至研究了观光路线。毕竟他可是主导人，而这是他的责任！  
这些细节他都没告诉克劳德和扎克斯，但他的朋友们可是都知道。作为未来的国王，从这点小事上的改变也是进步，值得赞赏。即使他从来不让被人对这种小事做称赞，也不要提及…  
这是秘密。

不管多累，诺克提斯依旧坚决要把客人们送到楼下，这是他从小就学习到的礼节。  
就在道别前，克劳德像是突然下定决心，毫无征兆的抬起手揉了揉诺克提斯的头。  
年轻的王子愣在原地，利落的短发被对方不小心揉乱出几根发梢。他又震惊又慌张，手指下意识去顺理自己的头发，但又不好意思的盯着眼前的青年，一时之间不知该问什么，反而像是要逃走一样缩了缩脖子。  
克劳德注意到他细微的反应，收回去的手不知所措的停在半空，像是忘记该摆放在哪。之前还在酒精作用下展现出难得一见活力的青年，现在也跟随气氛安静下去，寻回原本的那点别扭的性格，对自己的行为抱有不确定。  
“因为以前扎克斯会这样…我想这样做的话，你会开心？”  
“真是的，我又不是小孩子，”涨红脸的高中生嘀咕几句，但他肯定不知道扎克斯现在也会那样对待克劳德。而他其实也明白克劳德想要传达的意思，因为他一点也不讨厌这种感觉。  
“虽然是…还算蛮开心，”从不坦诚中应是扯出最真实的回答，未来的小国王差点结巴。  
海蓝色的眸子碰上对方天空般的蓝，夜晚的天色为他们的双眼遮上深邃的暗色，相互传递着今日的心情。  
吸入一口气，在呼出之前把想法告白。  
“不过主要还是你能答应来让我很开心。”  
男孩尽可能放下害羞，咧嘴赠予一个大大的笑容。  
这是只属于朋友之间的笑容，毫无顾虑，真心实意。  
像是一幅画定格在克劳德的目光中。  
而这将会是这个国家未来的王，仿佛会带来光。即使可能在长大的过程中经历风和勾心斗角，面对社会和子民会带上社交用的面具，从而不能纯粹的展现感情。但如今这一面仍被他以最真实的画面留给了克劳德。  
这份笑容和告白是属于友人之间的秘密。  
“我不是说尽我所能了吗？”克劳德苦笑着，摊开手解释，像是这不是什么大不了的事。就好比平日对于任务的拥有的自信，克劳德也逐渐有了自信可以随时回应诺克提斯。  
“只要你想见面。”

那日的夜晚，诺克提斯在回到房间后收到了新的短信。  
一句《明天见》让他知道未来还会有其他文字被编织在两者之间，  
而这句同他们交流的第一句之间，已经多了许多内容。  
不再是《再见》。  
而是《明天见》。  
他回复过去，手指离开按键后残留的感觉已经不在令他感到惋惜和遥远。  
因为这必定是个会实现的约定，就在几个小时之后，就在第二天。  
《明天见，克劳德。》  
王子埋入枕头合上双眼。


End file.
